


Home is where she is

by captainran



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Flashbacks, Friendship, Love, Singapore, Stark Tower, Team as Family
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 46,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainran/pseuds/captainran
Summary: Originally posted on fanfiktion.de. One of my earlier Fics, therefore it is in German.Die Geschichte spielt nach Civil War (ich habe sie gleich nach dem Erscheinen von CW geschrieben) . Black Widow hat eine verschlüsselte Nachricht von Fury erhalten und ist auf der Suche nach ihm. Sie braucht Unterstützung und ist deswegen in Wakanda, sie hofft, dass Cap ihr trotz den Vorkommnissen in Leipzip helfen wird.P.S: Peggy ist nicht während CW gestorben.





	1. Chapter 1

Natasha bahnte sich ihren Weg immer weiter durch den Dschungel. Ihre Haut war nass, vor Schweiß aber auch vor dem Regen der sie vor einer halben Stunde überrascht hatte. Sie schaute auf den Bildschirm ihrer Uhr und wusste dass sie ihrem Ziel sehr nahe war. Sie lehnte sich gegen den Stamm eines Baumes und gönnte sich eine kurze Verschnaufpause.  
Sie hatte die 2 Wachen schon längst bemerkt, diese waren in ihr leises Gespräch vertieft und hatten noch nicht erahnt dass sich ihnen jemand genähert hatte. Sie kauerte hinter dem breiten Stamm einer der Bäume die Königs T Challa geheime Unterkunft verstecken sollten, wobei sie fand dass die große Pantherstatue nicht unbedingt unauffällig sei. Mit viel Glück würde sie hier einige Antworten finden, doch sie konnte nicht darauf hoffen unentdeckt zu bleiben, deswegen wollte sie planen wann genau sie von den Wachen gesehen werden würde.  
Sie schob ihre Pistolen in ihre Holster, wischte sich das schweißnasse Haar aus dem Gesicht und schnippte ein Insekt von ihrer Schulter. Sie hatte schon viele Missionen in schwierigem Terrain gehabt, doch der Regenwald war bis jetzt das was ihr am wenigsten zusagte.  
„Hey Jungs“, sagte sie gelassen und trat in das Blickfeld der Männer. Die Köpfe der Wachen flogen herum und starrten die Rothaarige kurz an, ehe sie ihre Waffen zückten und auf sie zukamen. Einer der beiden legten ihr Handschellen an und sie führten sie durch den Wald, bis sie ein graues schmales Gebäude erreichten, hier nickten sie zwei Kollegen zu die schwerbewaffnet, neben der grauen Panzertür Wache hielten. Die Tür öffnete sich und sie wurde in den klimatisierten Innenraum bugsiert. So weit so gut, dachte sie und grinste.


	2. Chapter 2

Sie gingen durch einen langen Gang und kamen dann zu einem Fahrstuhl. Sie fuhren einige Stockwerke hoch, ehe die Wachen sie in einen weißen runden Raum führten. Sie forderten sie auf sich zu setzten. Sie sah sich gespannt um, die Fensterfront zeigte einen wunderschönen Ausblick über die grüne Weite des Regenwaldes. Einer der Wachen verließ das Zimmer, während der andere seine Hand, locker um ihren Oberarm geschlungen hatte. In weniger als einer Sekunde hätte sie sich von ihm befreien können, doch das war nicht ihre Absicht.  
Die automatische Tür öffnete sich erneut und König T Challa trat hinein.  
„Eure Hoheit“ sie verbeugte sich kurz. Sie wusste nicht wie gut er auf sie zu sprechen war, da sie doch bei ihrer letzten Begegnung Barnes und Steve entkommen lassen hatte.  
„Miss Romanoff“ wütend und leicht besorgt musterte er sie.  
„Ich hätte damit rechnen sollen sie irgendwann anzutreffen, das heißt Truppen der amerikanischen Regierung werden nicht entfernt sein.“ Auf seine Worte hin verstärkte sich der Griff um ihren Arm.  
„Im Gegenteil, ich bin alleine hier“, sagte sie beschwichtigend. „Es tut mir Leid, aber es fällt mir schwer einer Agentin mit ihrer Vergangenheit zu glauben.“, meinte T Challa und runzelte die Stirn er schien sehr angespannt zu sein. „Glauben sie mir oder glauben sie mir nicht, es interessiert mich nicht.“, sie wurde ungeduldig. „Das wiederum glaube ich ihnen.“, er lächelte kurz und Natasha wusste dass sie auf der gewonnen Seite war. „Wollen sie nicht wissen wieso ich hier bin?“, fragte sie und schenkte ihm ihr vertrauensvollstes Lächeln. „Nein später meine Liebe, im Moment bin ich nicht in der Position ihnen Glauben zu schenken“. Er wandte sich an seine Wachen. „Bringt sie nach unten, sperrt sie ein aber behandelt sie gut. Ich werde später noch einmal mit ihr reden wollen.“  
Wachen nickten und führten sie dann zu einem anderen Fahrstuhl mit dem sie 10 Stockwerke in die Tiefe fuhren. Falls ihr Plan nicht aufgehen sollte wusste sie auf jeden Fall den genauen Weg der sie in die Freiheit führte, denn es hatte sich niemand die Mühe gegeben ihre Augen zu verbinden. Ihre „Zelle“, war geräumig und enthielt ein Feldbett, ein kleiner Tisch mit zwei Stühlen, und ein abgetrenntes Badezimmer mit, zu ihrem größten Vergnügen, einer funktionstüchtigen Dusche. Es schien als wäre dieses Zimmer nicht zum Zweck eines Gefangenen gebaut worden, sondern eher um jemanden zu seinem eigenen Besten einzusperren.  
Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche, einigen Stunden Rast und einem Mittagessen, kamen 2 Männer sie abholen. Sie faltete ihre Arme hinter den Rücken, doch die eine Wache schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Bitte folgt uns.“  
Sie wurde wieder zurück in den Raum den sie am Morgen betreten hatte geführt, jedoch gingen sie weiter, durch eine weiße Tür, die in der weißen Mauer fast unauffindbar war. Dahinter lag der gleiche Raum mit Fensterfront, jedoch war er kleiner und in der Mitte stand ein großer runder Tisch, hier waren 2 Stühle besetzt. Die Wachen positionierten sich an der Tür und König T Challa zeigte auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber. Neben ihm saß ein Mann mit Kapuze. „Natasha bitte setzen sie sich.“  
„Morgen Rogers, dachtest du echt ich würde dich nicht erkennen.“ , wandte sie sich an den Mann neben dem König. „Natürlich nicht.“, er lächelte nicht, sondern er schaute sie beunruhigt an.  
„Erlaube mir die Frage, aber was machst du hier? Weiß Tony davon? Die Regierung?“, er war äußerst angespannt und es verpasste ihr einen kleinen Stich dass er sie so misstrauisch beäugte  
„3. Nein, 2. Ja, 1. Ich suche jemanden.“ Steve hob die Augenbrauen und sie seufzte, sie hatte gehofft r würde ihr ohne weiter Details vertrauen, doch das schien nicht der Fall zu sein. „Ich suche Nick.“, gab sie dann seufzend zu. „Nick Fury? Der ehemalige Anführer von S.H.I.E.L.D, ich dachte er wäre in Europa.“, sagte T Challa verdutzt. „So war es auch eure Hoheit, bis vor einigen Wochen, Tony hat eine verschlüsselte Nachricht von ihm erhalten, er konnte jedoch nicht gehen ohne den Blick der Regierung auf sich zu ziehen, also schickte er mich.“ erklärte ihm Natasha. Doch Steve unterbrach sie „Woher weißt du dass es kein Trick von ihm ist? Um uns zu finden.“ „Weil er nicht weiß wo ich hin bin Rogers. Wir hatten vor Wochen den letzten Kontakt. Doch das was Fury uns mitteilen wollte, war mehr als beunruhigend, wir konnte nur einiges entziffern, doch ein Wort wiederholte sich immer wieder: HYDRA.“ „Glaubt ihr ihr Captain?“ fragte T Challa, Steve musterte sie ein letztes Mal, er lächelte und nickte „Ja ich glaube ihr“. Der König n stand auf und reichte ihr die Hand „Willkommen Miss Romanoff, ich entschuldige mich für mein Benehmen heute Morgen.“  
Sie winkte ab „ Eure Zellen sind gemütlicher als einige andre Unterschlüpfe die ich beherbergen musste“.  
-Oh ihr wart nicht in unseren Zellen, dies ist ein gesicherter Raum für besondere… Er schaute Steve kurz an,… Vorkommnisse.   
„Also ist Barnes auch hier.“, schlussfolgerte sie, das erklärte Steves Benehmen, wenn es um die Sicherheit seines besten Freundes ging mutierte er immer zur Glucke.  
Steve legte ihr seinen Arm um die Schulter als sie den Raum verließen „Schön dich hier zu haben Romanoff.“


	3. Chapter 3

„Ich gebe ihnen im Ostflügel ein Zimmer, hier haben sie die schönste Aussicht, außerdem hat das Zimmer auch einen Computer der nicht überwacht werden kann, den können sie bestimmt für ihre Suche nach Fury gut gebrauchen.“, T Challa führte sie durch die Gänge. Sie ähnelten den beiden Räumen von vorhin: weiße Mauer und viele Fenster.  
„Und die Flure werden mit Kameras überwacht, sowie sind die Türen nur mit Sprengstoff zu durchbrechen und per Fernsteuerung zu schließen. Ich danke ihnen für ihre Gastfreundschaft König T Challa, aber bitte halten sie mich nicht für einen Idioten.“, sagte Natasha gelassen.Ungerührt lächelte der König sie breit an. „Das tue ich nicht. Ich hoffe dass sie heute Abend beim Abendessen dabei sein werden.“  
„Ich fürchte ich habe keine Kleidung die einem königlichen Abendessen entspricht.“, sagte Natasha und hielt ihren Rucksack hoch. Der König winkte gelassen ab „Darum werde ich mich kümmern, falls sie etwas benötigen, neben der Tür hängt ein Telefon.“  
Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich und sie betrat das Zimmer . Es war fast eine kleine Wohnung für sich, bestehend aus Einbauküche, ein 10-mann Sofa mit Fernseher, ein geräumiger Schreibtisch mit Computer, ein Badezimmer mit Badewanne und Dusche, ein riesiger Kleiderschrank, sowie ein King-Size Bett. Beeindruckt, legte sie ihren Rucksack mit ihren Habseligkeiten neben das Bett und hüpfte leichtfüßig hinein, sie streckte sich und schloss die Augen.  
Es war jemand in ihrem Zimmer und sie schreckte hoch. Natasha griff nach ihrem Messer, das sie immer am rechten Oberschenkel trug, und schaute in das verängstigte Gesicht einer dunkelhäutigen Frau, die einen Wäschekorb in den Händen hatte.  
„Entschuldigung“, nuschelte Natasha und steckte das Messer wieder zurück.  
Die Frau nickte verständnisvoll und machte sich daran, Kleider in den Schrank zu füllen.  
Sie drehte sich zu Natasha um die noch immer auf dem Bett hockte und lächelte sie zum ersten Mal offen an.„ Mein Name ist Jala,-König T Challa bat mich darum für euch Kleidung zu kaufen und dafür zu sorgen dass ihr zufrieden seid.“  
„Ich danke euch, doch im Moment brauche ich nichts.“  
„Gut um 20 Uhr bittet König T Challa um das Abendessen.“  
Natasha nickte und lies sich zurück ins Kissen fallen sie blickte auf die Uhr, sie hatte noch 3 Stunden. Seufzend hüpfte sie aus dem Bett und nutzte die Zeit um ihren Körper zu dehnen und ihre täglichen Übungen zu machen. Ihr Körper war ihre Lebensversicherung, sie musste sich zu 100% darauf verlassen können.

Sie begutachtete sich im Spiegel, die schwarze enge Jeans, das schwarze Top und der schwarze Blazer, passten ihr perfekt, es war schon fast unheimlich wie gut der König ihren Geschmack und ihre Größe erraten hatte. Es kostete sie viel Überwindung ihre Waffen im Zimmer zu lassen, doch sie hatte keine Tasche in der sie eine Pistole hätte verstecken können. Sie blickte nach unten, der schwarze   
High-Heel würde ihr notfalls auch als Waffe dienen.  
„Aa Miss Romanoff, sie sind pünktlich. Der König empfing sie mit ausgestreckten Armen, in der linken Hand hielt er ein Glas Sekt, er erinnerte sie stark an Tony und sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nur schwer verkneifen. Sie nahm ein Glas entgegen und schaute sich um. Das Esszimmer war ein langer schmaler Raum, der an einem Ende auf eine Terrasse führte, in der Mitte stand ein weißer Tisch mit Glasplatte, die Stühle waren aus petroleum-blauen Leder.  
„Für eine geheime Unterkunft“, die sie vielleicht jeden Moment evakuieren müssen haben sie aber viel investiert. „Wer sollte uns hier schon finden?“ fragte er selbstsicher. „Ich habe sie gefunden.“ , erwiderte Natasha und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas. „1:0 für sie“ Grinsend betrat Sam Wilson das Zimmer. „Ich hätte mir ja denken können da wo Rogers ist bist auch du.“ Er drückte sie fest an sich und lächelte sie herzlich an. Er schien nicht sauer auf sie zu sein, obwohl sie in Leipzig nicht auf seiner Seite gekämpft hatte. Er schüttelte dem König freundschaftlich die Hand und nahm sich ebenfalls ein Glas Sekt. Kurz darauf kam auch Steve, zusammen mit einer schlanken dunkelhäutigen Frau mit langen glänzenden schwarzen Haaren hinein. Die beiden waren in ein Gespräch vertieft. „Aziza, Captain Rogers da sind sie ja.“ Der König schien gut gelaunt zu sein, denn er verwickelte Steve in ein Gespräch und schnatterte drauf los. Natasha merkte dass Aziza Steve immer wieder Blicke zu warf. „Steve lässt mal wieder seinen Charme spielen“, flüsterte Natasha Sam zu. Dieser prustete in sein Glas, das ihm einen strengen Blick von Aziza einbrachte.

Die Tür öffnete sich ein letztes Mal, und ein Mann mit langen braunen Haaren, blauen Augen und einem metallenen Arm betrat den Raum.-Buck?, fragte Steve und ging zu seinem besten Freund. „Ha, wer hat denn da der Kühlschrank ausgespuckt“. Bucky fixierte Sam darauf hin nur böse, erwiderte aber nichts. „Wie geht es dir? Wieso bist du wach? Glauben sie, sie können dir helfen?“, fragte Steve weiter. „Ja nach dem letzten Mal, kam der Doktor zu dem Schluss dass es nicht gut ist mich so lange auf Eis zu legen.“, James zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Kommt reden wir jetzt nicht über solch trüben Themen lasst uns was essen.“ T Challa winkte sie an den Tisch, er nahm am Kopfe des Tisches Platz, Steve zu seiner Rechten und Aziza nahm dem blonden gegenüber Platz. Natasha bemerkte dass sie angespannt war und Bucky immer wieder nervöse Blicke zu warf. Sam hatte sich neben sie gesetzt und Bucky neben Steve. Natasha setzte sich in die Mitte von Sam und Bucky gegenüber. Sie saßen kaum, schon kamen die ersten Speisen.  
Aziza hatte Steve wieder in ein Gespräch verwickelt, so wandte sich Bucky an Natasha.  
„Seid wenn bist du hier? „Seid heute Morgen.“ „Du bist nicht in Handschellen, so nehme ich an, Starks Truppen folgen dir nicht.“ „ Nein Ich bin alleine hier.“ Bucky hielt ihr seine Hand hin „Ich bin übrigens James, oder Bucky wenn du willst.“ „Natasha“ sie ergriff seine Hand lächelnd, sie wollte ihm nicht unter die Nase reiben dass sie sich schon Jahre kannten. Dass sie zusammen in Sibirien gewesen waren und danach viele Male zusammen auf Missionen.  
James nickte und fing dann an zu essen. Natasha spürte Sams blick auf ihr . Der Abend zog sich in die Länge und nach wochenlange Einsamkeit genoss Natasha das Zusammen sein, seid dem Abend wo Ultron das erste Mal aufgetaucht war, war sie nicht mehr so entspannt gewesen. Kurz nach Mitternacht erhob sich der König. „So ich verlasse euch dann mal, Agent Romanoff, sollten sie morgen bei ihrer Recherche etwas benötigen zögern sie nicht mich zu fragen. Aziza kommst du?  
„Später mein König Captain Rogers wollte mir noch etwas erzählen“. Sie legte Steve die Hand auf den Arm und strahlte ihn an. „Ich kann euch das auch morgen erzählen wenn ihr müde seid.“ Natasha unterdrückte ihr Lachen und tarnte es als Huster. Bucky klopfte ihr auf den Rücken. Aziza funkelte sie böse an. „“Alles in Ordnung Nat?“ fragte Steve ernsthaft besorgt. „Entschuldigung ich habe mich verschluckt.“ Sie wechselte einen Blick mit Sam, der dann aufsprang und mit einem knappen, er sei ebenfalls müde, den Raum verlies. Während Aziza Steve überzeugte dass sie noch nicht müde sei, stand auch Natasha auf. Sie hatte sich noch eine Flasche Wasser aus der Küche geholt und begegnete unterwegs Bucky.“Bist du auch im Ostflügel?“ fragte sie.“ Wenn ich aufgetaut bin ja.“. Trotz seines bitteren Tones musste sie grinsen. Natasha hatte das Zimmer gleich neben ihm, sie wünschte ihm gute Nacht und verschwand dann. Er schaute ihr noch kurz nach, eher er seins betrat. Außer dass das Bett frisch bezogen war, wies nichts darauf hin dass er seit 4 Wochen das Zimmer nicht mehr betreten hatte. Wie jede Nacht nachdem er wieder aufgetaut worden war, lag er lange wach, er drehte sich und versuchte einzuschlafen.

Sie schreckte hoch, ein Schrei hallte durch den Flur, mit einem Satz sprang sie aus dem Bett und mit ihren Waffen in der Hand schlich sie aus dem Zimmer. Die Panzertür am Ende des Ganges war fest verschlossen. Ein weiterer Schrei ertönte und noch immer bewaffnet kickte sie die Tür zu James Zimmer auf. Er wälzte sich schweißgebadet im Bett , schlug um sich und schrie immer wieder. Sie legte ihre Waffen auf den Tisch und ging langsam zu ihm. Sie rüttelte ihn an seiner Schulter, er schlug die Augen auf und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde schloss sich seine metallene Hand um ihren Hals. Er stand auf und sie hing in der Luft. Sie trat ihn fest gegen sein Knie und sein Griff lockerte sich. Sie nutzte diesen Moment der Schwäche und mit 2 Griffen lag er auf dem Rücken und sie saß auf seinem Bauch. Er wollte sie abwehren und sie gab ihm zwei gepfefferte Ohrfeigen.  
„Barnes verdammt nochmal“, fluchte sie in Russisch.Sein Blick klärte sich und er hörte auf sich zu wehren. „Nataha? Was zum.“ „Ich wurde wach und habe Schreie gehört.“ „Du hast mich geschlagen.“, sagte er vorwurfsvoll und rieb seine Wange. „Du hast mich gewürgt... Alpträume?“  
Er ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen und fuhr sich durchs nasse Gesicht. Sein Körper glühte, erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst dass sie auf seinem nackten Oberkörper saß.  
„Sag bitte Steve nichts, ich will nicht dass er sich noch zusätzliche Gedanken macht, deswegen hat man mich hierher gesteckt, damit er und sonst niemand mich hört.“Er schaute sie flehend an.  
„Ich sag nichts. Komm“. Sie erhob sich und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen.   
Dankbar ergriff er sie, erst jetzt bemerkte er die roten Striemen um ihren Hals beschämt senkte er den Kopf, doch dann erblickte er ihre nackten Beine, sie trug nur einen kurzen Short aus Baumwolle und ein Tank Top als Schlafanzug. Schnell blickte er ihr wieder ins Gesicht. Sie musterte ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Bin gleich zurück.“ Sie verließ das Zimmer, in der Zeit wo sie weg war, ging er in das Badezimmer und wusch sein Gesicht und seinen Oberkörper mit kaltem Wasser. Für einige Zeit starrte er sein Spiegelbild an, ehe er sich abtrocknete und wieder in das Schlafzimmer ging. Natasha war wieder zurück, sie saß auf seinem Bett. Als er zu ihr ging streckte sie ihm eine kleine Flasche mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit entgegen. Er roch dran „Dein Ernst?“, fragte er lachend.  
„Verschiedene Sachen können nur auf diese Weise geregelt werden.“ Daraufhin prostete er ihr zu und nahm einen großen Schluck, der Vodka brannte in seinem Rachen. Ein warmes Gefühl bereitete sich in ihm aus und er nahm noch einen Schluck.  
-„Langsam Großer oder du wirst heute noch die Toilette umarmen. Spezielles Romanoff Rezept“. „So schnell bin ich nicht dabei.“ erwiderte er. „Sei da mal nicht so sicher“ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck. Schweigend saßen sie einige Minuten da und starrten vor sich hin.  
„Die Alpträume sind immer besonders schlimm, nachdem ich auftaue. Dann kommen die ganzen Erinnerungen und…“ er unterbrach sich selbst, er wusste nicht wieso er ihr das erzählen wollte.  
Sie nickte verständnisvoll und legte ihm ihre Hand auf den Arm.„Es wird besser glaube mir. Es dauert und es wird nie weggehen, vor allem die Schuld nicht, aber irgendwann kannst du dich wieder im Spiegel betrachten ohne dich zu hassen.“  
„ Das wär nicht schlecht“. Er musste nicht mehr sagen, auch ohne jedes Detail seiner Geschichte zu kennen, verstand sie. Mehr als die ganzen Ärzte, mehr als Steve, mehr als er selbst. Er kannte sie nicht doch sie verstand. Er musste nicht fragen er verstand auch.  
„Wie wurde es bei dir besser?“, hakte er nach.  
„Arbeit. Arbeit für einen Mann dem ich vertraue. Die Arbeit bei den Avengers, die Freundschaft zu Barton, Steve, Tony, Menschen die gut und rein sind und mich in ihren Rängen akzeptierten und mir vertrauten. Dies lehrte mich mir selbst zu vertrauen und auf die Menschen um mich zu hören.  
Ihnen in Bezug auf mich zu vertrauen.“  
Langsam nickte Bucky und zum ersten Mal spürte er einen kleinen Funken Hoffnung. „Danke“ . Sie nickte, stand auf, nahm ihre 2 Pistolen und verließ das Zimmer. Sie hatte gespürt dass er jetzt etwas Zeit für sich brauchte, er hatte verstanden was sie gemeint hatte, auch ohne viele Worte. Er war ein Monster, genauso wie sie eins war. Zwei Monster mit dem Wunsch nach Frieden und Vergebung. Nach ihrem Gespräch bemerkte sie erst, wie viel sie Fury und den Avengers zu verdanken hatte. Sie war ohne Weg gewesen und man hatte sie nicht herumirren und sich verlaufen lassen. Man hatte sie in die richtige Richtung gedrückt. Ehe sie wieder einschlief, erinnerte sie der brennende Schmerz in ihrem Hals daran, dass sie das gleiche für Bucky tun würde. Sie würde ihm helfen, so wie ihr geholfen worden war.   
Nachdem sie weg war lag er noch einige Zeit wach, seine Wange brannte noch durch ihre Ohrfeige. Der Vodka machte ihn schläfrig und kurz ehe er einschlief fiel ihm ein dass sie Russisch mit ihm geredet hatte.


	4. Chapter 4

Sie war früh wach und erwartete dass außer ihr niemand im Frühstückssaal wäre, doch Bucky saß bereits da, vor einer Schüssel Kelloggs. „Schöne Wange“, bemerkte sie beiläufig. „Schöner Hals“ kam es zurück. „Nächstes Mal schieß ich einfach in sicherer Entfernung auf dich.“ Er lachte, er schien gut gelaunt zu sein, und auch seine Augenringe die noch am Abend sein Gesicht gezeichnet hatten, waren fast weg.   
Natasha aß gerade die erste Hälfte ihres Brötchens, während Bucky sich schon durch die 3. Schüssel Kelloggs futterte, als Steve reinkam. „Nat was ist denn mit deinem Hals?“ „Es scheint als würden die Männer hier auf Knutschflecke stehen“, antwortete sie ungerührt und biss in ihr Brötchen.  
Den Rest des Vormittags versuchte Natasha vergeblich, Furys Nachricht zu entschlüsseln. Ihr fehlte noch immer den genauen Inhalt, sie wusste dass Fury wollte dass sie ihn finden würde und dass er sie versuchte vor Hydra zu warnen. Als sie schon auf ihrer Reise war, hatte sie noch ein weiteres Wort entziffern können „Wakanda“, dies hatte sie dann schließlich zu T Challas Unterkunft geführt.  
Sie war so in ihre Arbeit vertieft dass sie nicht bemerkt hatte wie Steve das Zimmer betreten hatte. „Und? Schon etwas entdeckt?“ „Nein es ist mit einem Passwort geschützt und ich muss jedes einzelne Wort hacken, solange ich das Passwort nicht weis und dies übersteigt dann doch leicht meine Künste als Informatiker.“ „Vielleicht könnte einer der Arbeiter von Challa dir helfen.“ „Nein ich arbeite in dieser Sache lieber ohne fremde Hilfe.“ Steve nickte abwesend ehe er ihr gestand wieso er wirklich da war. “Was ist letzte Nacht passiert, wieso hast du diese Würgemale? Hat Bucky etwas damit zu tun?“  
-Ach was, das war nur meine eigene Paranoia. Ich dachte ich hätte was gehört und bin rumgeschlichen, hab dann eine Wache erschreckt und umgedreht auch.“ Flunkerte sie. „Sicher? Du würdest mir ja die Wahrheit sagen?“„Natürlich“. Es schmerzte sie Steve so offen anzulügen, doch sie wusste dass seine Sorge, Barnes nicht helfen würde.

Er atmete tief ein, sie hatte ihn also nicht an Steve verraten. Leise betrat er das Zimmer, Steve und Natasha kauerten vor dem Bildschirm eines Computers.„Steve, der König würde dich gerne sprechen“.-Buck? Einige Fortschritte mit den Ärzten?“Er schüttelte den Kopf. Steve nickte und stand auf, im Vorbeigehen klopfte er Bucky aufmunternd auf die Schulter. Dieser nickte lächelte kurz und stellte sich dann hinter Natasha. „Danke“, flüsterte er. „Kein Problem“ „Was machst du?“ „Ich versuche die Nachricht die mich hergeführt hat zu knacken.“ „Brauchst du Hilfe? Oder gehör ich auch in die Sparte fremd?  
Sie schaute ihn lange und eindringlich an, er war alles andere als. Eigentlich wollte sie seine Hilfe nicht, doch sie kam alleine nicht weiter. „Gut versuche dein Glück.“ Sie überließ ihm den Platz vor dem Schreibtisch. Während den nächsten Tagen machten weder Bucky noch sie Fortschritte, obwohl sie zusammen mehrere Stunden am Tag dran arbeiten.  
-„Ihr bekommt noch quadratische Augen“. Sam saß auf Natashas Sofa und beäugte wie sie neben ihm an einem Laptop arbeitete, während Bucky an dem Computer saß.  
-„Ja Sam anstatt nur dumm zu reden, könntest du uns ja auch mal helfen.“, knurrte Natasha frustriert. „Na, ihr scheint sehr gut zurecht zu kommen“, spaßte Sam und griff in seine Tüte Chips. Das Knistern lockte Bucky von dem Schreibtisch weg und er setzte sich zu den beiden aufs Sofa. Stumm teilten sich die Jungs das Essen während Natasha wütend drauf lostippte. “Komm schon Nat, gönn dir mal eine kleine Pause, du findest es doch...“ Natashas Schrei unterbrach Sam. „Ich habs“ Doch ihr Lächeln verschwand augenblicklich. Bucky und Sam starrten sie an, doch sie konnte immer wieder nur die Nachricht lesen, die sich ihr eröffnet hatte.  
„ Bin nicht mehr in Europa. Hydra. Komm nach Singapur, geh NICHT nach Wakanda. Hydra. Versuche selbst Cap zu warnen.“  
-Nat? Natasha!?Sam schüttelte sie an der Schulter. „Wo ist Steve?“, fragte sie dumpf. „Wieso was ist los? Er…“Sie hielt Sam und Bucky den Bildschirm unter die Nase. „Glaubt ihr T Challa?“ „Nein ich denke nicht. Ich kenne Hydra. Er ist keiner von ihnen.“, bemerkte Bucky, seine Fäuste waren geballt.  
„Gut Jungs hört zu, wir müssen es Steve erzählen und…“.Ihre nächsten Worte gingen in einer Explosion und dem Lärm von Schüssen unter. Die drei sprangen auf, Natasha schnappte sich ihren Rucksack, der jederzeit bereit stand um zu gehen ,und stopfte den Laptop hinein. Sam stand an der Tür und spähte in den Flur. Geduckt verließen sie den Ostflügel. „Sie sind im Südflügel, ich gehe schnell in mein Zimmer und hol den Anzug und noch einige Waffen.“Natasha wollte noch nach Sams Arm greifen um ihn festzuhalten, doch der flinke Ex-Soldat war schon weg. Sie fluchte leise in Russisch das James einen Kommentar über das Benehmen einer Dame entlockte. „Sei ruhig Barnes, oder ich werde noch weniger lady-like. Das ist jetzt keine Zeit für Witze, Sam ist weg, Hydra ist wahrscheinlich hier und Steve ist auch nirgends.“ Ihre Stimme war ernst und angespannt.  
Sein Lachen verschwand von seinem Gesicht, sie hatte Recht. Rücken an Rücken schlichen sie durch die Gänge. In der Ferne hörten sie Geschrei, doch es kam ihnen keiner von T Challas Wachen entgegen.  
Auf einmal wurde sie in einen kleinen Seitenflur gezerrt, der Angreifer presste sie fest gegen sich und hielt ihr mit einer Hand den Mund zu. Sie versuchte sich zu wehren, doch der Griff war eisern, er ließ nicht locker. Einige Momente später kam Bucky um die Ecke gesprungen und Metall krachte auf Titan.  
„Pscht, willst du denn dass sie uns hören, verdammt nochmal.“ „Tony.?“ „Also warst du es doch, der diese Nachricht verschickt hatte.“, entgegnete James drohend.„Du bist ja noch dümmer als ich in Erinnerung hatte. Nein Barnes, als ihr 2 Hübschen Furys Nachricht verschlüsselt habt, wurde ein weltweites Signal an alle Hydra Agenten geschickt. Zum Glück, hatte ich gerade vor 4 Tagen das Handy unseres lieben Verteidigungsminister beim Dinner geklaut“. „Wie warst du so schnell hier?“, nuschelte Natasha.-„Habe in der Gegend gesegelt. Jetzt aber zu was anderem, ich sehe Jack Frost ist schon wieder auf den Beinen, doch wo ist mein Lieblings Gesetzesbrecher? Ich vermisse seinen blonden Haarschopf.“ -„Wir wissen nicht wo Steve ist, Sam war bis kurzem noch bei uns, doch dann lief er weg um den Anzug zu holen.“ Ein Schatten überzog Tonys Gesicht, er schien sehr beunruhigt zu sein. „Gut Natasha du und Barnes verschwindet, ich suche Cap und Sam.“ „Nein ich lasse dich nicht mit Steve allein.“ Barnes versuchte sich an Natasha, die ihn krampfhaft davon abhalten wollte, vorbeizudrücken. „Er… will… doch… nur helfen. Barnes verdammt…“Tony schob Natasha mit dem rechten Arm an die Wand, und griff mit der linken Hand nach Buckys Unterarm.„Bilde dir nicht ein du wärst hier der Einzige der sich um Steve sorgt. Ich habe die letzten Monate nicht vergessen, doch ich versuche auch dir hier zu helfen, wenn sie dich kriegen wirst du schnell wieder zu Hydras Mann. Geh mit Natasha, sie hat ein Händchen für wilde Jungs, sie passt auf dich auf.“ Er wandte sich nun an die verdutzte Rothaarige,: „Geht dahin wo Fury euch geschickt hat, ich werde versuchen euch zu finden“.   
Schüsse und Schreie kamen immer näher, Tony klappte seinen Helm herunter und drückte die beiden zurück auf den Flur. Er schmiss Bucky einen kleinen Schlüssel zu. „Los geht jetzt. Und Barnes zerkratze bitte nicht den Lack!“ Er drehte sich um und stapfte davon.  
Bucky schaute ihm nach, er traute ihm noch immer nicht, es war ein zu großer Zufall, dass Stark zusammen mit feindlichen Truppen einen geheimen Unterschlupf finden sollte. Er wollte gerade umdrehen um Stark zur Rede zur stellen, als sich eine schmale Hand um seinen Oberarm schlang und ihn festhielt.„Falsche Richtung Barnes, komm jetzt“. Immer noch zögernd folgte er ihr, auf ihrem Weg nach draußen wurden sie von einigen Agenten angegriffen, die sie zusammen in kürzester Zeit überwältigte hatten und dann sprinteten sie in den Dschungel. „In 300 Meter links abbiegen.“ Die zwei blieben stehen, ihre Waffen gezückt. „In 300 Meter links abbiegen.“ „Wieso spricht meine Hose?“ „Starks Schlüssel!“, erklärte Natasha lachend. Bucky griff sich in die Tasche und zog ein kleines Ding mit Display heraus. Sie folgten der Wegbeschreibung und erreichten einen Fluss, hier lag eine Privatyacht vor Anker. Sie betraten das Schiff und Natasha betätigte den Motor, das Boot hob einige Meter vom Wasser ab und schoss wie ein kleines Flugzeug davon. Erstaunlicherweise wurden sie nicht verfolgt und Natasha konnte nach einigen Minuten auf dem Meer landen und das Flugzeug wurde wieder zum Boot. Sie schaltete den Autopilot ein und gesellte sich zu Bucky, der stumm da saß und vor sich hin brütete. „Du weißt dass wir nicht umdrehen können.“, meinte sie und legte ihm beschwichtigen eine Hand auf den Arm. „Steve würde sich auch nicht davon abhalten lassen.“ „Steve könnte auch nicht so einfach von Hydra umgepolt werden.“ „Ich weiß!“ „Langsam, du schlägst das Boot noch kaputt.“  
Bucky war aufgesprungen und hatte vor Frust gegen die Innenwand geboxt, die jetzt eine tiefe Delle hatte.  
„Ich weiß dass du Tony nicht vertraust aber es ist besser so, wir müssen Nick finden das…“ Er unterbrach sie „Nein Natasha du musst Nick finden ich müsste meinem besten Freund helfen.“ „Zu spät du bist jetzt hier bei mir.“Er wollte an ihr vorbeigehen, doch sie zückte ihre Waffe. „Willst du mich jetzt erschießen?“ „Vielleicht, dein Knie brauchst du ja im Moment nicht.“ Fluchend drehte er sich um und verschwand von der Schiffsbrücke. Seufzend ließ sich Natasha auf den Pilotensitz fallen. Sie machte sich genauso sorgen wie Barnes, doch sie zweifelte nicht an Tonys Loyalität, dieser war zu besorgt gewesen. Sie überließ es Starks Autopilot einen sicheren Ankerplatz für die Nacht zu finden und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten. Bei ihrer Flucht hatte sie eine Kugel am Rücken gestreift und die Wunde musste versorgt werden. Die Yacht beherbergte eine große Küche, ein Wohnzimmer, mehrere Bureaus, ein Swimmingpool, sowie 9 Schlafzimmer. Natasha hatte die starke Vermutung dass Stark sie für die „Avengers“ gebaut hatte. Hinter einer kleinen Schiebetür, waren mehrere Waffen gelagert, sowie ein Krankenbett und Schränke voll mit Medikamenten, Verbandszeug und sonstigen Sachen die man zur Behandlung von kleinen und großen Wunden benötigte. Sie schaute sich um ob Bucky auch nicht in der Nähe war und zog dann ihr Top aus. Sie zuckte bei der Bewegung zusammen, es war doch tiefer als sie vermutet hatte. Sie stellte sich mit dem Rücken zum Spiegel und versuchte so ihre Wunde zu säubern.

Er wollte sich bei Natasha entschuldigen, er wusste dass sie nur helfen wollte und sie konnte nicht für seinen Selbsthass. Doch sie war nicht mehr auf der Brücke und es kostete ihn einige Zeit sie zu finden. Bis auf ihren schwarzen spitzen BH war ihr Oberkörper unbedeckt. Ihr Körper stand unter Spannung, als sie sich verrenkte um sich selbst zu verarzten. Der Gedanke wie ihre Haut sich wohl anfühlen würde, schoss ihm durch den Kopf und er schüttelte leicht den Kopf um wieder klar denken zu können. Er räusperte sich.“Brauchst du Hilfe?“ „Fertig mit spannen?“Er musterte sie noch einmal von Kopf bis Fuß. „Jetzt ja“. Sie grinste und reichte ihm den Verbandskasten dann drehte sie sich um und er ergatterte noch einen Ausblick auf ihren Hintern. Als er die Wunde desinfizieren wollte zuckte sie zusammen. „Tut es weh?“ „Nein deine Hand ist kalt.“ Unter den silbernen Spitzen seiner Finger bereitete sich eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem Rücken aus. „Oh ja entschuldige.“ Sie schluckte sie konnte ihm nicht sagen dass dies keine Reaktion aus Unbehagen war. Zu oft hatte sie die Hand auf ihrem Körper gefühlt. „Mach einfach, muss mich nur daran gewöhnen.“, es war ihr fast entgangen dass er sie musterte und darauf wartete dass sie ihm erlaubte sie weiter zu verarzten. Kurze Zeit spät wickelte er ihr noch den Verband um die Hüfte. „So fertig, kannst dich wieder anziehen.“, er nahm den blutigen Wattebausch und schmiss ihn weg.  
Sie streifte sich das Top wieder über und ließ ihn währenddessen die ganze Zeit über, nicht aus den Augen. Er starrte auf eine verheilte Wunde gleich über ihrem Hosenbund.  
„Wo hast du die denn her?“ fragte er interessiert, er musste sich von den Bildern, ihres fast nackten Körpers, die ihm durch den Kopf schwirrten ablenken. Sie räusperte sich und wisch seinem Blick aus: „Odessa, man erschoss den Man den ich retten sollte durch mich hindurch.“ „Hmmh wer war den der Angreifer?“, fragte er.  
„ Ein anderes Mal, wenn ich mehr getrunken habe“, erwiderte sie niedergeschlagen.  
Er nickte: „Gut, aber bitte versprich mir, dass du mir nächstes Mal sagst wenn du eine Wunde hast. Ich muss darauf vertrauen können dass du in der Lage bist zu kämpfen wenn es so weit ist.“  
„Vertraust du mir denn Barnes?“ fragte sie lächelnd. „Ich vertraue Steve und er hält sehr viel von dir, das reicht mir“ , „Dito `Brat`“.   
Das Russische löste einige unangenehme Erinnerungen aus und er wandte sich an sie: „Komm, lass uns was essen und dann schauen wir ob wir mit den anderen Kontakt aufnehmen können. Übrigens was meinte Stark damit du könntest gut mit wilden Jungs umgehen?“  
„Bei weitem nicht genug Alkohol!“ sagte sie lachend.


	5. Chapter 5

„Wir warten 2 Tage, wenn Tony sich bis dahin nicht gemeldet hat müssen wir weiter“. Stumm nickte Bucky, er fühlte sich miserabel, schwach dass er nicht dableiben konnte um seinem besten Freund zu helfen. Im Ofen backte ihre Pizza und der Duft erfüllte langsam die Küche. Er grübelte noch immer und bemerkte nicht dass Natasha ihm einen Teller vor die Nase gestellt hatte und ihm eine Flasche Bier entgegen hielt. „Wenn du schon nichts essen willst dann trink wenigstens.   
„Hast du jetzt genug Alkohol getrunken um mir die Geschichte zu erzählen?“ Bucky lag auf dem Rücken auf dem Boden und puhlte die Etikette von der Flasche während Natasha auf dem Esstisch saß. Sie wollten beide in Reichweite des Funks bleiben und darauf warten dass sich Tony bei ihnen meldet. Natasha blickte zu ihm und stellte sich auf den Esstisch. Auf Socken ging sie leichtfüßig drüber und sprang dann auf die Küchenplatte.Hier wühlte sie in einem der Schränke und holte 2 Gläser und eine Flasche Wodka. Bucky musste grinsen, setzte sich auf um sie besser zu sehen und lehnte sich gegen die Mauer. „Stark wird das aber nicht gefallen“ Sie sprang vom Tisch und setzte sich neben ihn.   
„Stark ist aber nicht hier“, sie zwinkerte ihm zu und reichte ihm ein Glas. Dann erzählte sie von ihr und Bruce.  
„Banner? Tatsächlich“ Er schaute sie ungläubig an. „Naja gemacht wurde da nie viel“. Der Wodka lockerte ihre Zunge und sie überwand ihre Zurückhaltung diesem Thema gegenüber. Sie gab nicht gerne offen zu dass sie das Verhalten von Bruce tief verletzt hatte.  
„Feigling…“ Bucky lag wieder auf dem Rücken, der leichte Schmerz in Natashas Stimme ärgerte ihn. Banner hätte sie mehr schätzen sollen. Ein Gefühl von unglaublicher Wut bereitete sich in seinem Magen aus. Hätte Banner sich jetzt in dem Zimmer befunden hätte er ihm wahrscheinlich den Hals umgedreht. Grünes Monster hin oder her. Seine Reaktion überraschte ihn, Natasha war nett doch er kannte sie noch keinen Monat. Oder? Beunruhigt schaute er sie an, musterte ihr Gesicht ihre roten Haare. Nichts davon kam ihm bekannt vor und doch fühlte er sich bei ihr ungewohnt entspannt. Seine Gedanken wurden jäh von einem kurzen Piepen und dann einem Knarzen unterbrochen.  
„Romanoff?“Natasha sprang auf und griff nach dem Headset. „Tony? Kannst du mich hören? Alles okay bei euch?“  
„Ja bei uns ist alles gut, wir konnten so knapp entkommen und werden wahrscheinlich noch immer verfolgt. Wir müssen erst einmal untertauchen. Und bei euch? Wie findet ihr das Schiff“ Natasha ignorierte seine letzte Frage und wollte gerade antworten, als Bucky ihr zuvorkam. „Ja bis auf ihre Schusswunde ist alles gut“ er nahm ihr das Headset ab. „Wie geht es Steve und Sam?“  
„Buck alles in Ordnung, Sam hat sich nur die Schulter ausgerenkt“ ertönte Steves Stimme , im Hintergrund hörte man ein gequältes Jubeln.  
„Ruhe ihr 2, wir sind noch nicht in Sicherheit. Ich sag euch nicht wo wir hingehen und ihr sagt mir nicht wo Fury euch hingeschickt hat. Macht das was ihr geplant hattet zu machen. Ich finde euch.“, Tony wirkte gehetzt und nervös. „Gut seid vorsichtig ihr 3.“, erwiderte Natasha.  
„Du ebenfalls Romanoff… und du auch Barnes.“  
Der Kontakt brach ab und sie ließ sich seufzend in den Stuhl fallen.  
Bucky schaute weiter bedrückt.  
„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder? Vertraust du Tony noch immer nicht?“, fragte Natasha genervt, Tony und Steve waren beide sehr angespannt gewesen, das beunruhigte sie.  
„Nein ich fürchte ich schulde ihm eine Entschuldigung“.  
Natasha musste lachen und ihre Anspannung löste sich etwas.   
„Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett, im Moment sind die 3 auf sich alleine gestellt und wir können ihnen nicht helfen“, sie legte das Headset auf den Tisch und stand auf.  
„Und deine Wunde schmerzt“, murmelte James. Sie ignorierte seinen Kommentar und verließ die Brücke um sich eines der vielen Schlafzimmer auszusuchen.

Es kam ihr vor als wäre sie gerade erst eingeschlafen, als sie von einem Piepen geweckt wurde.  
Starks Computer hatte sich angeschaltet und redete auf sie ein.  
„Agent Romanoff, ich empfange eine erhöhte Herzfunktion von Sergeant Barnes, es scheint als sei er in Gefahr. Jedoch kann ich keine weitere Person ausmachen.“ „Schon gut Friday, er hat Alpträume“ Sie sprang aus dem Bett und lief den Gang entlang, hektisch öffnete sie alle Türen, bis sie schließlich Buckys Zimmer gefunden hatte. Sie nahm eine leere Bierflasche die er wohl noch vor dem Schlafengehen getrunken hatte und schmiss sie auf ihn.  
Er schreckte hoch, die Fäuste geballt und mit, vom Alptraum, verschleierten Blick.  
„Ich bin es nur, Starks Computer weckte mich .“„Wieso wirfst du Bierflaschen nach mir?“ brummte er mürrisch. „Effektiv und sicher“ Grummelnd setzte er sich hin und stellte die Flasche auf den Nachtisch, er rieb sich das Gesicht und die Augen. Bucky hatte wieder tiefe Augenringe und die Fröhlichkeit seit Tonys Anruf, war ganz aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Sie setzte sich an das Bettende und musterte ihn.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“ Er nickte abwesend, sein Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet. „Hydra hat mich gefunden und mitgenommen. Dieses Mal war kein Steve da um mich zu retten.“Er schnaubte und grinste zwanghaft. Sie stand auf und ging um das Bett rum, setzte sich neben ihn und fixierte die Tür. „Sie würden es nicht bis in dieses Zimmer schaffen“. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau wie sie in ihren ersten Monaten bei S.H.I.E.L.D immer wieder schreiend wach wurde und unter Alpträumen gelitten hatte. Clint hatte Wochen lang seine Nächte bei ihr verbracht. Nichts konnte ihn davon abbringen sich neben sie zu setzen, seine Pistole auf dem Nachtisch liegen und die ganze Nacht wache zu halten. Keine ihrer Einwände hätten ihn davon abbringen können. Sie grinste, sie vermisste ihren besten Freund, sie nahm sich fest vor ihn nach der Mission zu besuchen. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie dass James sie noch immer verdutzt anschaute. „Leg dich wieder schlafen ich bleib so lange hier und pass auf dass niemand kommt. „Danke aber das hilft nicht gegen die Träume“ „Glaub mir, das tut es“. Die Müdigkeit übermannte dann seinen Zweifel und er drehte sich zur Seite. Es dauerte eine Weile doch er fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Sonnenstrahlen fielen in sein Gesicht, noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen suchte er eine Stelle die noch im Schatten lag, doch plötzlich berührte er etwas Warmes. Er schreckte hoch und schaute in das belustigte Gesicht von Natasha. „Morgen Sonnenschein“, langsam verarbeitete sein Gehirn was in der Nacht passiert war. „Bist du die ganze Nacht hiergeblieben?“ „Hab ich doch gesagt“. Ihre geröteten Augen ließen ihn darauf schließen dass sie auch nicht geschlafen hatte und ein tiefes Gefühl der Dankbarkeit und Vertrauen durchströmte ihn. Er nickte dankend und sie lächelte ehe sie sich streckte und aufstand. „Ich mach mir mal einen Kaffee willst du auch einen?“ Sein Magen knurrte daraufhin laut. Es war schon zu lange her dass er etwas Anständiges zum Frühstück gegessen hatte und er sprang aus dem Bett. „Ja aber ich mach das .“ Der plötzliche Gemütswandel machte sie skeptisch doch sie nickte trotzdem, sie wollte ihn nicht bremsen. „Ich geh kurz duschen und dann komm ich“. Er wühlte auf dem Boden nach einem Pullover und streckte ihr nur den Daumen hin. Diese kleine Geste war so untypisch für ihn dass sie sicher war dass sie gerade einen Blick auf den James von früher erhascht hatte. Den James den nicht mal sie kannte. Sie konnte sich vorstellen wie sehr es Steve schmerzen musste seinen besten Freund so zu sehen.   
Sie duschte lange und ausgiebig, das lange Sitzen hatte ihren Nacken ganz steif werden lassen und das Wasser belebte ihre Sinne.

Zusammen mit Starks sprechender Küche, fand er sich relativ schnell zurecht, er werkelte gerade an der Kaffeemaschine und im Ofen backten die Brötchen als Natasha die Küche betrat. Sie war in ihrem üblichen Schwarz gekleidet, sie trug eine enganliegende Leggins und ein schwarzes Top, ihre Wangen waren von der Dusche gerötet und ihre grünen Augen strahlten. Ihr Anblick ließ ihn kurz innehalten, mit der Pfanne in der Hand starrte er sie an. Einige Sekunden später fing er sich wieder und räusperte sich kurz. „Ich wusste nicht was du wolltest da habe ich einfach mal Starks Schrank geplündert“ Auf dem Tisch türmten sich Honig, Marmelade, Butter, verschiedene Käsesorten und Spiegeleier. „Das hast du alles in der Zeit gemacht wo ich geduscht habe“ Beeindruckt setzte sie sich an den Tisch. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und griff mit seinem metallenen arm in den Ofen um die Brötchen rauszuholen. „Praktisch das Ding“, sie grinste als sie sein verdutztes Gesicht sah und zeigte auf den Arm. „Muss ja noch für etwas anderes gut sein. Magst du Speck oder isst Madame kein Fett“. Grinsend hielt sie ihm ihren Teller hin „Ich schwärme für Speck“.

Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, planten sie ihre nächsten Schritt. Nach langem Überlegen entschieden sich Furys Botschaft zu folgen und nach Singapur zu segeln.„Warst du schon einmal da?“ fragte Natasha, natürlich kannte sie die Antwort bereits. Bucky schüttelte den Kopf „Nein zu viele Kameras“. Sie nickte „ Ja wir müssen noch überlegen wie wir dich tarnen werden, es ist zu warm, es fällt auf wenn du lange Ärmel und Handschuhe trägst.“  
In 20 Stunden würden sie den Hafen erreichen, bis dahin müssten ihre Tarnungen perfekt sein. Starks Yacht beherbergte neben Waffen und Kleiderreserven auch Perücken und falsche Pässe.  
„Eins muss man dem Kerl lassen, seine Paranoia ist echt praktisch“, Bucky stand in der Tür angelehnt während Natasha einige Perücken ausprobierte und den Koffer mit teuer aussehender Kleidung füllte. Sie entschied sich für eine mit glatten, langen, braunen Haaren, und ein luftiges, rückenfreies Sommerkleid unter das sie locker ihre zwei Waffen tragen konnte, sowie eine große Sonnenbrille.

„Geht es für heute Abend oder soll ich da bleiben?“, nach einem knappen Abendessen, waren sie noch einmal ihren Plan durchgegangen. „Nein du brauchst deinen Schlaf es geht schon.“ Er war etwas angespannt doch er konnte keine „Black Widow“ gebrauchen die 2 Nächte lang nicht geschlafen hatte.“

Er zog sich aus und schlüpfte in sein Bett, er würde erst morgen Abend zu Natasha dazu stoßen, sein Gesicht war nach dem Anschlag in Wien durch die ganze Welt gegangen und am Tag konnte man seinen Arm nicht anständig verstecken, so würde er eben übers Dach in ihr Zimmer gelangen müssen. Er hatte das schon öfters gemacht als das er zählen konnte, nur dieses Mal konnte er einen potentiellen Augenzeugen nicht einfach so erschießen. Dies würde das Ganze erheblich schwieriger machen.

Trotz den frühen Morgenstunden schien die Sonne erbarmungslos und die Klimaanlage des Bootes lief schon auf Hochtouren. Natasha suchte einen Ankerplatz außerhalb des Gedränges, sie wollte keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Ihre Tarnung war gut. Die hohen Absätze und das braune Haar veränderten ihr Auftreten, die Sonnenbrille versteckte genug von ihrem Gesicht damit man sie nicht sofort erkennen würde. Er erinnerte sie noch einmal daran nicht zu sicher auf den hohen Absätzen zu laufen. Sie zwinkerte ihm zu nahm ihren Koffer und den großen Hut und verschwand.  
Die Sonne knallte von oben und die Luft war stickig. Sie ließ sich von einem Taxi zu dem bekanntesten Hotel der Stadt bringen. Dies war nicht ihr eigentliches Ziel doch sie wollte nicht dass der Taxifahrer wusste wohin sie wollte, Taxifahrer waren beliebte Spitzel. Sie bedankte sich und gab Trinkgeld, nicht zu viel, dies würde auch auffallen. Von hier aus ging sie zu einem naheliegenden Einkaufszentrum von da aus konnte sie das richtige Hotel betreten. Es war ein etwas älteres 5 Sterne Hotel, Fury hatte es immer als Unterschlupf benutzt. Er hatte es damals ausgewählt, da man von den Fluren bis hinunter in die Lobby sehen konnte. Dies war von großem Vorteil, wenn man mal schnell verschwinden musste. Sie ging zur Rezeption und nannte den Namen den Fury nutzte wenn er mit ihr speziell alleine arbeitete. Wie sie es erahnt hatte, hatte er ein Zimmer gleich über dem Schwimmbad reserviert. Sie bekam ihre Schlüssel und fuhr dann mit dem Fahrstuhl in den 6. Stock. Sie legte den Koffer aufs Bett und sah sich dann die Zimmerservice Karte an. Sie wusste dass irgendwo im Zimmer ein Hinweis oder eine Nachricht für sie versteckt liegen würde, doch es war zu hell draußen, man könnte sie ohne weiteres beobachten. Sie schnappte sich ein Buch und ging dann in einem Bikini gekleidet zum Pool. Um ihre verräterische Narbe zu verstecken hatte sie einen Seidenschal um die Hüfte geschlungen. Sie legte sich gegenüber dem Hotel auf einen Sonnenstuhl und tat als würde sie lesen. Der Balkon ihres Zimmers lag gleich neben dem Dach der Snackbar, es wäre also kein Problem für Barnes in ihr Zimmer zu kommen. Erleichtert genoss sie dann die letzten Sonnenstunden des Tages.  
Kurz nach 19 Uhr ging sie zurück in ihr Zimmer um zu duschen und um 20 Uhr ging sie nach unten in das Hotel um zu essen. Eine Gruppe von Männern lud sie noch auf einen Drink ein, den sie lächelnd akzeptierte. Eine junge Frau alleine erweckte immer Aufsehen und war ein beliebtes Ziel für Männer auf Buisnessreisen. Kurz vor Mitternacht verabschiedete sie sich und John, der arroganteste der Gruppe begleitete sie noch zu ihrem Zimmer. Es kostete sie einige Überzeugungskraft damit er verschwand und sie ihm klar machen konnte dass sie keine Lust auf einen „letzten Drink“ hätte.  
Genervt schloss sie die Tür auf und ging hinein. Sie durchquerte den Raum und schloss die Vorhänge. Erst dann machte sie das Zimmerlicht an und sprach James, der auf ihrem Bett hockte und seinen Burger aß, ansprach. „Alles gut geklappt?“ Er nickte und grinste sie belustigt an.  
„Ich glaube du hast seine Gefühle verletzt“. Sie schnaubte nur genervt und fing an das Zimmer zu durchsuchen. Sie schaute ob der Teppich irgendwo nicht mehr ganz fest geklebt war oder ob einer der Badezimmerfliesen locker war. Nach einer Stunde intensivem Suchen ließ sie sich seufzend aufs Bett fallen und schaute an die Decke. Das Licht blendete sie. Die Glühbirne war durch ein rundes Glas verdeckt, ein Glas das man leicht abschrauben konnte. In einem Satz sprang sie auf die Füße und versuchte vom Bett aus die Glühbirne zu erreichen. Natürlich kam sie nicht mal in die Nähe und sie sah sich nach einem Stuhl um, den sie aufs Bett stellen konnte. Auf einmal schlossen sich zwei Hände um ihre Hüfte und hoben sie hoch. „Vergessen dass ich auch noch da bin? Oder nur zu stolz um zu fragen“ Barnes hielt sie hoch als würde sie nichts wiegen. Sie wollte gerade das Glas runterschrauben, als ihr das Obere vom Schrank auffiel, zwischen dem Rücken des Schrankes und der Wand war nur wenig Platz. Platz für etwas Kleines.  
„Warte kannst du mich da hoch setzen?“ Sie noch immer an der Hüfte haltend sprang er vom Bett und hob sie auf den Schrank. In der linken Ecke war eine kleine Schnur zwischen Wand und Schrank eingeklemmt, sie zog daran und ein kleiner USB-Stick, erschien. Mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck kam sie vom Schrank runtergesprungen und steckte den Stick gleich in den Laptop. Eine Videobotschaft wurde geöffnet und das Gesicht von Fury erschien.   
„Hervorragende Arbeit Agent Romanoff, sollten sie dies sehen, haben sie mich nicht in meinem Zimmer angetroffen und ich bin weitergezogen, bitte kommen sie zu dem nächsten Ort. Ich habe wichtige Informationen die ich ihnen nur persönlich übermitteln kann. Sie müssen mich also finden. Mein nächster Stützpunkt würde Captain Rogers sehr gefallen“.  
Das Bild wurde schwarz und Natasha nahm eine kleine Flasche mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit aus der Tasche und träufelte einige Tropfen auf den Stick. Dieser rauchte und schmolz dann zu einem schwarzen Klumpen zusammen. Den warf sie in ihren Koffer.  
„Und wo genau ist er jetzt? In Brooklyn?“ , fragte James verdutzt. Natasha schüttelte den Kopf. „Das sag ich dir wenn wir übermorgen hier abreisen“ „Wieso nicht schon morgen?“ „Würde zu sehr auffallen, niemand kommt nur für einen Tag hierher“. „Soll ich dann morgen wieder zurück aufs Schiff?“ „Nein ich sage ich würde übermorgen um 3 in der Nacht auschecken, dann verschwinden wir zu 2.Ich will nicht dass noch jemand dich sieht.“ „Hätte ich das gewusst hätte ich…“ Sie warf ihm einen Rucksack zu, indem sich frische Kleidung und ein Kulturbeutel befand. Dies ließ ihn verstummen und sie ging in das Badezimmer um sich umzuziehen. Als sie wieder hinaus trat hatte er es sich wieder im Bett gemütlich gemacht und spielte mit ihrem Messer. Gedankenverloren ließ er es durch seine Hände gleiten. Sie ging zu ihm und schnappt es aus seinen Fingern.  
„Besorg dir dein eigenes“ Sie stopfte es wieder in ihren Rucksack und setzte sich dann auf den Boden. Wie eine Tänzerin nach dem Training beugte sie sich nach vorne und dehnte sich. Aus dem sitzen stemmte sie sich nach oben und machte dann einen Handstand, ehe sie sich nach vorne gleiten ließ, ihren Rücken ganz rund machte und wieder auf ihren Füßen landete.   
Er hätte seine Augen nicht von ihr nehmen können, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte. Sie war eine starke Kämpferin, das hatte er ja schon mehr als einmal am eigenen Körper zu spüren bekommen, doch sie war genauso grazil, wie eine junge Balletttänzerin. Der Gedanke an ihre Hüfte zwischen seinen Händen löste ein warmes Gefühl in ihm aus. Das wurde noch dadurch bestärkt dass während sie sich an der Wand abdrückte um ihre Schultern zu dehnen, er einen sehr guten Ausblick auf ihren wohlgeformten Hintern hatte. Er ging schnell ins Badezimmer. Hier spritze er sich erstmal kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht um sich abzukühlen. Als Hydra Soldat wurde nicht unbedingt Wert auf zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen gelegt, so war es schon sehr lange her dass er richtigen Kontakt zu einer Frau hatte. Das wurde ihm gerade jetzt mehr als deutlich bewusst . Als er wieder aus dem Badezimmer kam, war sie fertig mit ihren Übungen, für das er mehr als froh war.

Sie hatte nicht bemerkt dass Barnes fertig war, erst als er das große Licht im Zimmer löschte und nur noch die zwei Nachttischlichter an waren, schaute sie von ihrem Buch auf und erhaschte einen Blick auf seinen nackten Oberkörper. Sie kannte den Anblick, seine Muskeln und die Narben um seinen linken Arm rum. Sie wusste dass die Ärzte von Hydra nicht unbedingt Achtsamkeit bei ihm gezeigt hatten. Obwohl der Gedanke an Bruce sie noch immer schmerzte, hatte sie auf einmal das Bild von ihm im Kopf wie er bei Clint aus dem Badezimmer gekommen war, mit nicht mehr als einem Handtuch bekleidet. Sie hatte Bruce gemocht, wenn sie nicht sogar in ihn verliebt gewesen war, doch sein Anblick hatte damals nicht im Geringsten so viel bewirkt wie der von James. Trotz Klimaanlage war ihr warm. Um ihn nicht weiter anzuschauen legte sie sich flach auf den Rücken und streifte sie Decke runter bis zu ihrem Bauch, ihre Haare wischte sie mit ihren Händen aus dem Gesicht. Obwohl sie ihn nicht mehr sah, blieb das Pochen in ihrem Unterleib bestehen. Wenn sie mit einem Mann alleine gewesen war, dann waren es immer welche mit denen sie zusammen arbeite. Steve, Tony und Thor waren für sie nie mehr als Kollegen gewesen und mit Bruce hatte sie abgeschlossen.   
Er legte seinen Rucksack zurück auf den Stuhl und verweilte etwas länger als nötig. Er war verwirrt, Natashas grüne Augen hatten ihn relativ lange fixiert, bis sie sich auf einmal ruckartig abgewendet hatte. Er schaute an sich hinunter und ärgerte sich über seine Narben und seinen Arm. Er war einmal sehr beliebt bei den Frauen gewesen, doch wieso sollte sich je wieder eine auf ihn einlassen, mit den Narben und der Vorgeschichte.  
Er stieg ins Bett und legte sich wie Natasha auf den Rücken. Sie beobachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkeln, er starrte an die Decke und schien über etwas nachzudenken. Sie konnte sich nicht von seinem Oberkörper loseisen, zu gerne hätte sie ihn berührt. Die kurze Zeit die sie jetzt mit ihm zu tun hatte, hatte sie an alte Zeiten erinnert. Er war ein gefährlicher Gegner aber er war ein genauso loyaler Freund. Sie spürte seine Wärme und sie wäre gerne näher zu ihm gerutscht. Sie ärgerte sich um ihre eigene Zurückhaltung, normalerweise war sie in solchen Sachen sehr direkt doch die Begierde die so schnell angestiegen war, hatte sie überrascht. Nach ihrem Wechsel zu S.H.I.E.l.D hatte Fury ihr andere Missionen gegeben und sie hatte ihn aus den Augen verloren. Sie hatte gedacht nach all den Jahren wäre sie über ihn hinweg, doch nachdem sie ihn in Washington wieder gesehen hatte wusste sie dass dem nicht so war.  
Immer wieder entglitt ihm sein Blick und rutschte rüber zu Natasha, die noch immer stumm nach oben schaute. Das enge Top betonte ihre Oberweite, zu gerne hätte er sie angefasst doch er wusste sie hätte es nie gewollt. Er seufzte und streckte die Hand nach dem Licht aus.  
„Soll ich das Licht ausmachen?“ Ihr gemurmeltes Ja klang etwas heiser und er drehte sich nach links zur Seite doch sie drehte sich im gleichen Moment nach rechts und da sie in dem 140 Bett eng nebeneinander lagen, landete seine Hand auf ihrem Arm. Er hörte sie laut einatmen und er machte das Licht gleich wieder an. „Entschuldige ich…“ Sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre Berührung brachte ihn mehr aus der Fassung als er es für möglich gehalten hätte und er versuchte sich nicht auf das steigende Gefühl zu konzentrieren. Etwas an ihrer Berührung kam ihm seltsam vertraut vor.  
Seine Haut fühlte sich vertraut an und sie musste lächeln. Seine spontane Berührung hatte sie aus ihrer Starre geholt. Ihr Körper erinnerte sich an die vielen Nächte und sie spürte das starke Verlangen nach ihm. Sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand langsam von seiner Schulter aus zu seinem Nacken. 

Seine Nackenhaare sträubten sich, doch nicht aus Unmut, sein ganzer Körper war angespannt und fühlte ihre Bewegung, ihre Augen wanderten von seinem Oberkörper langsam nach oben zu seinem Gesicht, ehe sie ihn direkt anschaute und lächelte. Sein Kopf setzte aus und er legte ihr seine Hand in den Nacken und zog sie zu ihm. Ihre Lippen berührten sich und er bemerkte dass sie mindestens genau so angespannt war wie er. Mit der linken Hand fuhr er ihr über den Arm hinunter bis zu ihrer Hüfte und hob sie dann auf sich. Er setzte sich auf und hielt sie an ihrem Hintern fest während dem sie sich küssten. Ihr Atem ging schnell und das Pochen in ihrem Unterleib war fast nicht mehr zum Aushalten. Sie drückte sich fest gegen ihn. Er zog ihr das Top aus berührte mit seiner rechten Hand ihre nackte Haut. Er fuhr über ihren Bauch ihre Hüfte und Taille, ihre Brüste. Seine linke Hand hatte er wieder um ihren Hintern geschlungen, er wollte sie nicht mit dem Metall berühren, doch sie griff danach und führte sie zu ihrer anderen Brust. Sie spürte die Kälte des Metalls nicht einmal, ihr Körper war so erhitzt, das einzige was sie wollte war ihn. Sie setzte sich auf ihre Knie und drückte ihn leicht nach hinten, ehe sie ihm die Hose auszog. Er schlang seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte und drehte sie so, dass sie unter ihm lag. Er befreite sie ebenfalls von ihrem kurzen Short. Sie stöhnte auf als er in sie hineinkam und krallte sich an seinem Rücken fest, sie fanden schnell einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus.   
Beide hatten sie zu lange auf solche Nähe verzichten müssen. Sie wurden einmal kurz vom Klopfen des Nachbarn unterbrochen, das Bucky mit einem wütenden Schlag gegen die Mauer beantwortete und dann wurden sie in Ruhe gelassen.

Sie wurde wach und wunderte sich für einen Moment wieso sie keinen Schlafanzug trug, doch dann kamen die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht zurück und sie musste grinsen. Sie fühlte sich verschwitzt und klebrig, Bucky drehte ihr den Rücken zu und schien noch zu schlafen. Leise stieg sie aus dem Bett und ging ins Badezimmer. Im großen Spiegel erhaschte sie einen Blick auf sich selbst. Ihre kurzen Haare waren verknotet und standen in alle Richtungen, ihr Gesicht war leicht gerötet und an ihrer Taille hatte sie einen dicken blauen Fleck in der Form eines Handabdrucks. Es tat nicht besonders weh, doch wie ihr ganzer Körper war die Stelle etwas empfindlich. Sie kannte diese Abdrücke zu gut, sie wusste dass er morgen schon verheilt war. Sie drehte das Wasser auf und schlüpfte unter die Dusche.

Er wurde von dem gleichmäßigen Plätschern des Wassers geweckt. Er stand auf und betrat das Badezimmer. Natasha drehte ihm den Rücken zu, das Wasser lief über ihren Körper. Er klopfte sachte gegen die Tür und sie drehte sich um. Er wollte sie anlächeln doch als er den blauen Fleck an ihr sah, verdunkelte sich sein Gesicht. Er drehte sich um und wollte das Zimmer verlassen als sie nach ihm rief.  
„Du siehst nicht besser aus“ Fragend schaute er sich um und sie haute ihm mit der flachen Hand auf den Rücken. Obwohl sie nicht fest geschlagen hatte, brannte es. Er schaute über seine Schulter in den Spiegel und erkannte einige roten Striemen an seinem Rücken.   
„Au“ er sah sie gespielt gequält an, „Siehst du wir sind quitt. Komm“ Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin und zog ihn zu sich unter das warme Wasser. Ihre gemeinsame Dusche endete , wie auch ihr Abend geendet hatte.  
Natasha bestellte das Frühstück per Zimmerservice, sie war sowieso zu spät, das Büffet war schon gesperrt und mit der Ausrede sie wollte kein Mittagessen, bestellte sie sich das Frühstück für 2.  
„Ich fürchte Nick bekommt seine Kaution nicht“, Natasha betrachtete den faustgroßen Abdruck in der weißen Betonwand.   
Bucky zuckte nur mit den Schultern er hatte sich gerade den Mund mit einem halben Brötchen vollgestopft.   
Nach dem späten Frühstück schlüpfte Natasha in ein kurzes Sommerkleid und er musste zugeben dass ihr das fast so gut stand wie das Nacktsein.  
Sie zog ihre Perücke an und nahm die Sonnenbrille.  
„Wo gehst du hin?“. Er hatte gehofft sie würde bei ihm im Zimmer bleiben. Nach gestern Nacht konnte er im Moment nicht genug von ihr kriegen „Ich wollte ja an den Pool aber mit dem Fleck geht das schlecht, ich geh in die Stadt“ „Und ich?“. Er setzte seinen besten Hundeblick auf und klopfte traurig auf die Matratze. Grinsend zuckte sie mit den Schultern und ging aus dem Zimmer. Enttäuscht ließ er sich in die Kissen fallen. Das zerwühlte Bett malte ihm ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht und er wurde sich schlagartig bewusst dass er sich tatsächlich gut fühlte. Dieses Lächeln war nicht gespielt um Steve zu beruhigen. „Steve sieht ja nackt nicht so gut aus“, dachte er und sein amüsiertes Schnauben erfüllte den Raum. „Jetzt lachst du schon über deine eigenen Witze Barnes.“ Tadelte er sich selbst und sprang aus dem Bett um sich die Fernbedienung zu schnappen. Sein Blick fiel auf Natashas Bikini und für einen Moment hörte er das helle Lachen einer jungen Frau, er spürte ihre Haut unter seinen Fingern, sah ihre roten? Haare. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf um die Gedanken loszuwerden. Gelangweilt zappte er durch die Fernsehprogramme und versuchte aus Furys kryptischer Botschaft herauszufinden wo es als nächstes hingehen würde. Es fing an mit dämmern als Natasha wieder das Zimmer betrat. „Schönen Tag gehabt?“ fragte sie. „War super, weißt du dass du Öl ins Wasser gießen sollst damit die Nudeln nicht aneinander kleben?“ „Hast du echt Kochshows geschaut?“ Er nickte und sie musste lachen.  
Kurz nachdem sie wieder gekommen, klopfte es an der Tür und der Zimmerservice brachte was zu essen. Natasha stellte es ihm dahin. „Und du isst nichts?“ er sah fragend von seinem Essen auf „Ich gehe nachher aus und versuche dann unterwegs was zu essen“ Sie verschwand im Badezimmer und kam nach 20 Minuten wieder raus, sie hatte ihre braune Perücke in einen langen Zopf geflochten trug schwarze hohe Schuhe und ein kurzes rotes Kleid.  
„Ich komm mit“. Mit dem gelieferten Sandwich in der Hand stand er auf und fing an sich auszuziehen. „ Bist du verrückt! Vergiss es, was ist wenn man dich erkennt.“, „ Es ist dunkel und wer erwartet schon einen gefährlichen Attentäter beim Tanzen zu sehen?“. „Hydra vielleicht?“  
„Natasha bitte, lass mich nur diesen Abend ein normaler Mann sein der eine Frau zum Tanzen ausführt.“ Seinem flehenden Blick nachgebend zuckte sie dann nur mit den Achseln.  
„Ich warte unten“. Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Zimmer und ging dann zu den Fahrstühlen. Ihr gefiel das Ganze nicht doch sie konnte es ihm nicht verbieten.

Kaum hatte man die klimatisierten Räume verlassen, wurde man gleich von der feuchten schweren Luft von draußen begrüßt. Sie ging um das Hotel herum bis zu einer großen Treppe, die zu einer Straße führte, diese überquerte sie und kam dann zu einem Stadtteil wo sich mehrere Bars und Restaurants aneinander reihten. Hier wartete sie auf Barnes. Ohne es zu merken hatte sie sich neben eine Terrasse gestellt, auf der die Männer vom Abend davor saßen. John lud sie wieder auf einen Drink ein und wollte auch nichts von einer möglichen Begleitung hören. Langsam aber sicher wurde sie genervt, doch sie versuchte weiter unsicher und schüchtern zu wirken. Der Mann griff nach ihrem Handgelenk und sie wollte ihm gerade eine Ohrfeige verpassen, als sich eine Hand auf die Schulter des Mannes legte.   
„Ich denke die Dame hat oft genug Nein gesagt.“ Knurrte James „Und ich denke dass dich das nichts angeht“, John drehte sich zu Bucky um und spannte seine Muskeln aus, doch neben ihm sah er lächerlich mickrig aus. „Ich tue dir nur einen Gefallen mein Freund, ich würde diese Dame nicht zu lange ärgern.“  
„Oder was, du machst mich fertig?“ „Nein aber sie“. Bucky schupste den Mann zur Seite und hielt Natasha seinen Arm hin. Sie hakte sich ein und sie gingen zusammen über die Promenade.  
„Nicht dass er dir nicht steht, aber wo hast du bitte diesen Anzug her?. Wollte sie von ihm wissen „Keine Sorge, morgen ist er wieder da“ er zwinkerte und sie beließ es dabei. Sie fanden ein kleines Kaffee indem Live Musik gespielt wurde und setzten sich in eine abgelegene Ecke.  
Sie bestellten was zu trinken und er musterte entspannt die Leute. „Das letzte Mal als ich in einer Bar war, wurde ich eiskalt von einer Frau ignoriert. Sie war auf der Suche nach dem richtigen Tanzpartner, und das war unser lieber Steve“ Bucky schmunzelte als er an den Abend dachte, es war das erste Mal dass er von einer Frau abgewiesen wurde und nicht Steve. Er hatte Peggy immer gemocht, sie war die richtige frau für Steve gewesen. Er wusste dass sein bester Freund nie über die schöne Brünette hinwegkommen würde.  
„Kanntest du Agent Carter gut?“ Er nickte. „Ja sie hat damals eng mit Steve und unserem Team zusammen gearbeitet.“ „Erzähl mir von damals“ gespannt setzte sich Natasha auf. Sie kannte die meisten Geschichten schon, doch sie wusste dass das Erzählen James immer aufmunterte. Nur zu gerne plauderte er davon wie er Steve kennen gelernt hatte, von der Weltausstellung, vom Krieg, von der Musik, der Kleidung… „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen dass ihr damals getanzt habt“, die Vorstellung ließ sie schmunzeln. Nach dem Red Room hatte nie viel fürs Tanzen übrig gehabt. Grinsend stand James auf und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. Natasha winkte ab. „Nein lass mal lieber sein…“. Mit der linken Hand packte er sie am Arm und zog sie hoch, dann führte er sie zur Tanzfläche. Er zog sie an sich und legte ihr seine Hand an die Hüfte. Sie lehnte ihr Gesicht etwas näher an seins und zischte „Lass mich los Barnes oder ich zwing dich dazu“. Er ließ sie los und wirbelte sie einmal um sich eher er sie wieder an sich zog. „Wieso denn? Du machst das doch gut. Entspann dich“ Mit seinem liken Daumen massierte er ihren unteren Rücken. Langsam entkrampfte sie sich und ließ sich von Buckys Hand führen. Das Lied endete und er küsste ihr die Hand und grinste charmant. Natasha ließ sich zu zwei weiteren Tänzen überreden und sie musste gestehen dass nur er sie dazu brachte dass sie das Tanzen genoss. Die Bar schloss um 1 Uhr und sie gingen zurück zum Hotel. Natasha betrat die Lobby alleine während James wieder zum Fenster hinein kletterte.  
Sie schloss die Tür und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen, ihre High Heels streifte sie im Liegen ab und streckte sich erst mal ausgiebig.  
„Sag nicht meine Tanzkünste haben dich müde gemacht.“ Bucky saß auf dem Stuhl und betrachtete sie. Sie zog ihre Beine kerzengerade nach oben und sprang dann aus dem Bett auf ihre Füße. Sie setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und hielt ihm ihr Messer an den Hals. „Ich nehme das mal als nein auf“ Zufrieden legte sie das Messer auf den Tisch und wollte aufstehen doch er hatte seine Hände um ihre Oberschenkel gelegt und hielt sie fest. Sanft streichelte er sie und sie bekam Gänsehaut an den Stellen wo er sie berührte. Seine Hand wanderte auf ihren Rücken und öffnete den Reisverschluss ihres Kleides. Er stand auf und schob die Träger von ihren Schultern, das Kleid fiel zu Boden und enthüllte ihre schwarze Unterwäsche. Während sie sich küssten öffnete Natasha die Knöpfe seines Hemdes und den Gürtel der Hose. Nur noch in seinem Boxer Short hob er sie mit einem Arm hoch und presste sie gegen die Wand.

„Also müde warst du sicher nicht“ Bucky saß gegen den Kopf des Bettes gelehnt und Natasha lag auf dem Bauch und tippte interessiert gegen seinen Arm. „Du aber auch nicht“. „Bin ich nie.“ Er beäugte sie während sie über den Arm strich. „Ist das Metall nicht zu unangenehm?“ Der Ernst in seiner Stimme überraschte sie und sie schüttelte den Kopf. Kurze Zeit später sackte sein Kopf zur Seite und er war eingeschlafen.  
Er war in einem dunklen Raum, die Fenster waren mit Spinnenweben bedeckt und staubig. Der dunkle Holzboden war kaputt und mit roten Flecken übersäht. Es roch nach Schweiß und abgestandener Luft.   
„Schlag zu los“ Der Mann sprach auf schnellem Russisch auf eine junge Frau ein. Sie gehorchte seinen Befehlen und setzte ihr Gegenüber, ein Mann der 3 Köpfe größer war als sie, außer Gefecht. Zufrieden nickte der Instruktor. Er drehte sich zu Bucky um und winkte ihn zu sich.  
„Soldat, kommen sie her“. Die Frau warf dem Mann einen panischen Blick zu ehe sie Bucky anschaute.  
„Soldat das ist Natalia, sie ist so weit, sie kann jetzt weiterschreiten“ Er schaute in grüne Augen umrahmt von roten Haar. Die Szenen strömten auf ihn ein, er kämpfte gegen Natasha, immer wieder schlug er sie nieder und immer wieder stand sie auf. Nächste Szene; wie sie von 2 Männern abgeführt und auf eine OP- Bahre geschnürt wurde.   
Zemo wie er den „Winter Soldier“ in ihm aktivierte, Stark dem er fast ins Gesicht geschossen hatte, das blonde Mädchen das Steve geküsst hatte und dann Natasha, wie er sie auf den Tisch fallen ließ und seine Hand sich um ihren Hals schloss. „Du könntest mich wenigstens wiedererkennen.“ Weitere Erinnerungen schossen auf ihn ein, Vergangenheit und Gegenwart vermischten sich. Er war bei Hydra, auf der Flucht vor Steve, im Bett mit Natasha, wieder zurück im roten Raum, auf einer Mission in Odessa von weitem sah er einen roten Haarschopf, er erkannte sie nicht, sie war im Weg und er schoss. „Du könntest mich wenigstens wiedererkennen“

Bucky schreckte hoch, sein Atem ging schnell und sein Herz raste. Er war schweißbedeckt und völlig durcheinander, er machte das Licht an und rüttelte an Natashas Schulter.  
„Was ist“, sie drehte sich schlaftrunken zu ihm um, kaum schaute sie in sein Gesicht, wurde sie schlagartig wach. Er war bleich wie der Tod und schien unendlich zu leiden. Sie legte ihm ihre Hand auf den Arm und schaute ihn an. „Was ist los“ Er schaute sie lange an, ehe er ihr antwortete „Ich erkenne dich. Wir haben uns gekannt, du warst jünger und doch ich kannte dich, ich hab auf dich geschossen“ Er hatte Natashas Narben an ihrem Bauch für eine Schusswunde abgetan, doch er hätte nie daran geglaubt dass er der Schütze gewesen war. „Bucky… Hey James!“ Sie verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige und er kehrte langsam wieder aus seinen neugewonnen Erinnerungen zurück. „Wieso hast du mir nichts gesagt?“ fragte er leise. „Wie hättest du denn reagiert, wenn ich dir gesagt hätte dass wir uns fast 20 Jahre lang kennen. Ich wollte abwarten bist du dich von selbst daran erinnerst. Es hat weniger lange gedauert als ich erwartet hatte“. Sie musterte ihn besorgt, doch er schien sich wieder gefasst zu haben. Er stand auf und stellte sich neben das Fenster, er schaute einige Zeit nach draußen und lies den Traum auf sich wirken. Sie schaute ihn stumm an und wartete. Er drehte sich um und wollte wieder in das Bett steigen als das Licht unter dem Türschlitz seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Ein Schuhpaar war vorbei gelaufen, doch ein Teil links und rechts von der Tür war dunkel. 

Kurz ehe die Schüsse fielen sprang er zur Seite, er warf Natasha ihren Rucksack zu und zog sie mit sich aus dem Fenster. Kaum waren sie draußen wurde ihre Zimmertür aufgestoßen. Sie landeten im Pool und um sie klatschten Kugeln in das Wasser. Sie liefen über die Poolanlage und sprangen auf das nächste Dach in der Zeit, waren schon einige Angreifer aus dem Fenster geklettert und folgten ihnen- Sie liefen einige Straßen weiter, ehe sie sich in einer Gasse versteckten.  
„Sie sind wahrscheinlich am Hafen. Wir hätten doch wo anders den Anker legen sollen“, sagte sie genervt. „Gut dass ich dafür gesorgt habe, komm.“ Er packte die verdutzte Natasha an der Hand und zog sie mit sich. Sie liefen an den botanischen Gärten vorbei, durch eine Parkanlage von der aus sieh auf das offenen Meer sahen. „Wo steht es?“ „Unterwasser.“ Sie fragte nicht weiter nach sondern nickte nur kurz.  
Keine 500 Meter und zwei bewaffnete Männer trennten sie jetzt noch von ihrem Ziel.  
„Gib mir deine Waffen ich erschieße sie von hier“ James hielt ihr seine Hand hin, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein wir müssen sie lautlos töten, oder es wird noch jemand auf uns aufmerksam“ Wie ein Schatten schlich sie davon, er folgte ihr mit kurzem Abstand. Sie sprang aus ihrer Deckung auf die Schultern von einem der Beiden und legte ihm ein Seil um den Hals. Während die beiden mit einander rangelten, packte Bucky den Anderen mit seinem Arm und drückte ihm den Hals zu. Der Hydra Agent starrte ihn an und röchelte Wörter. Sein Körper reagierte ehe das erste Wort sein Gehirn erreicht hatte. „Longing“, er erstarrte und versuchte sich auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. „Rusted“ , ein Klingeln begann in seinen Ohren und es wurde immer schwerer sich auf den Griff um den Hals des Mannes zu konzentrieren. „Furnace“, sein Griff lockerte sich etwas und der Mann bekam nun etwas mehr Luft. „Daybreak“, seine Hand öffnete sich immer weiter. „Seventeen“, der Mann konnte nun frei sprechen und mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen sprach er weiter. „Benign“, „Nine“ „Homecoming“ „One“. Er hatte ihn jetzt ganz losgelassen sein Kopf wehrte sich dagegen doch sein Körper wartete schon gespannt auf den Befehl zu töten. „Freight…“ Weiter kam der Mann nicht denn Natasha hatte ihm ihr langes Messer durchs Auge in den Kopf gerammt. Mit einem weiteren Schlag krachte er auf den Boden. Als wäre er wieder im Eis gefroren stand Bucky da, seine linke Faust war geballt und er starrte auf den leblosen Körper des Mannes der soeben die Wörter gesprochen hatte.  
„Bucky?“ Sie ging langsam auf ihn zu, ihre Waffe griffbereit. „Buck?“ Sie benutzte Steves Kosenamen, doch er reagierte noch immer nicht. Sie legte ihm ihre Hand an die Wange. „James verdammt“  
Langsam klärte sich sein Blick. „Natalia? Was ist?“. Er redete auf Russisch mit ihr und schien überhaupt nicht mehr zu wissen wo er war. „Komm, wir müssen los“, um ihn nicht weiter zu verwirren blieb sie beim Russischen und zog ihn mit sich. Starks Yacht kam auf Knopfdruck an die Oberfläche und Bucky folgte ihr, wenn auch misstrauisch, an Bord. Sie ließ ihn vorgehen und kaum hatte er ihr den Rücken zugedreht schlug sie ihn mit dem Feuerlöcher gegen den Kopf.  
Glücklicherweise verlor er das Bewusstsein und sie schleifte ihn in einer der Zellen im Keller, hier kettete sie ihn fest und nahm ihm gegenüber Platz.  
Nach einiger Zeit kam er zu sich und er schaute sie an. „Natalia? Was ist passiert“? Kurz war ihr das Herz in die Hose gerutscht, obwohl er ihren russischen Namen benutzt hatte sprach er weiter in Englisch. „Mit welchem James rede ich gerade?“ erwiderte sie kurz. Ihre Waffe griffbereit an ihrem Bein. „ Was wieso, was ist passiert?“ seine Verwirrung schien echt.„Der Hydra Agent hatte dich fast aktiviert.“ „ Kommen daher meine Kopfschmerzen?“ Mit der freien Hand hatte er sich an den Hinterkopf gegriffen und die eiergroße Beule befühlt. Sie nickte und machte ihn los.

„Sagst du mir jetzt wo es hingeht?“ Er hielt sich ein Eis am Stiel gegen seine Beule, während Natasha sich über eine große Weltkarte beugte .  
„Norwegen?“ meinte sie knapp. „Was hat Norwegen bitte mit Steve zu tun“, fragte er. „Blonde Haare und Eis“, „Das hätte ja so gut wie jedes Skandinavische Land sein können“ „Fury kann auf Norwegisch fluchen, ist er sehr stolz drauf“. „Das ist ein Argument“ Bucky beäugte das Eis das mittlerweile nicht mehr kalt genug war um den Schmerz zu nehmen, zuckte mit den Schultern und öffnete die Verpackung um es zu essen.


	6. Chapter 6

„Weiter hätte er sich aber nicht von der Zivilisation entfernen können“, seit einer halben Stunde stapften sie durch den Schnee. Hier oben schmolz er das ganze Jahr über nicht. Nach dem feuchten Klima in Singapur, war die kalte trockene Luft eine Wohltat.  
Sie kamen zu einem kleinen Holzhäuschen, Natasha drückte die Tür auf, innen waren ein Kamin, 2 rote Polstersessel und ein Schreibtisch aus Holz. Hinter dem saß ein Mann mit kurzen blonden Haaren einem blonden buschigen Bart und rosa Wangen. Er trug eine blaue Mütze mit einer Bommel und sein Strickpullover war blau-grün-rot gestreift.   
Bucky, mit seinen langen dunklen Haaren, schwarzer Winterjacke und schwarzer Hose sowie grimmigem Blick, wirkte mehr als fehl am Platz und Natasha verkniff sich ein Grinsen.  
„Guten Morgen, wir würden gerne die Hütte am See mieten. Die ´Fichte´ wenn es geht“. „ Entschuldigen sie Miss, aber diese ist bereits belegt, es ist nur noch die ´Tanne´ frei, aber die müssten sie mit anderen Leuten teilen, sollten noch welche kommen. „Das geht in Ordnung danke“. Der Mann drückte ihr den Schlüssel und eine Wanderkarte in die Hand und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg.  
„Wieso grinst du so zufrieden?“ fragte James verdutzt. „Fury ist da, wir haben ihn gefunden“.

Die „Tanne“ war ein 2 stöckiges Holzhaus. Innen waren die Mauern weiß gekalkt und die Möbel aus hellem Holz, auf den Stühlen und vor dem Kamin lagen flauschige Felle. Kaum prasselte das Feuer im Kamin, heizte sich das Haus schnell auf und es wurde gemütlich warm. Natasha stand vor den Flammen und wärmte ihre Hände, als Bucky sich von hinten an sie heran schlich und seine linke Hand unter ihr T Shirt schob. Das eiskalte Metall berührte ihren warmen Bauch und sie zuckte zusammen. Sie drehte sich um und schlug mit ihrer Faust nach ihm. Er blockte den Schlag grinsend.   
Sie trat nach ihm, er griff ihre Fuß mit seiner linken Hand und hielt ihn hoch. Er drückte sie nach hinten und kickte ihren anderen Fuß weg. Ehe sie jedoch mit dem Kopf und Rücken auf den Boden aufschlug fing er sie auf und legte sie hin. Ihr Rücken berührte das Fell und ihre Wange wurde vom Feuer gewärmt. Er näherte sich ihrem Gesicht und sie nutzte den Moment um ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen und ihn umzuschmeißen. Triumphierend setzte sie sich auf seinen Schoß. Lächelnd fuhr er über ihre Oberschenkel, über ihren Taille und legte dann eine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie zu sich.  
Als ihre Lippen sich berührten, erschien das Bild, von einem dunklen Zimmer, eine jüngere Natasha stand vor ihm, ihre Hände waren verschränkt. „Natalia du weist was sie mit uns machen wenn sie es herausfinden würden“ Sie nickte „Ich weiß“. Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie auf den Kopf „ Vielleicht in einem anderen Leben, einer anderen Zeit“. Sie drückte ihn von sich weg und lächelte ihn an. „Ich nehme dich beim Wort ´Soldat`“.  
„James?“ Er war wieder in der Hütte in Norwegen, Natalia saß auf seinem Bauch und schaute ihn an. Er zog sie an sich und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr „Siehst du ich halte immer mein Wort“. Sie schaute ihn fragend an, doch dann verstand sie, sie lachte und ihre Lippen trafen wieder aufeinander.

Draußen wurde es dunkel und Bucky fing an nervös aus dem Fenster zu schauen.  
„Was ist den los?“, „Jeder kann hier rein sehen, aber wir nicht nach draußen“ murmelte er und schaute sich wieder um. „Glaub mir hier findet uns niemand, ich war schon sehr oft mit Fury hier. Komm jetzt oder willst du noch ein Spiel verlieren. Ich bin die die dich nachher ins Bett tragen muss weil du nicht mehr stehen kannst.“ Sie saßen vor dem Kamin auf dem Boden und spielten Karten. Der Verlierer musste jedes Mal aus der Wodkaflasche trinken. 

Bucky hatte sich gerade hingesetzt, als er wieder aufsprang. Natasha stand ebenfalls, ihre Waffe in der Hand. Sie nickte ihm zu und er ging auf die andere Seite des Zimmers. Er schnappte sich ebenfalls eine Waffe löschte das Licht und spähte aus dem Fenster. Sie hatten Schritte gehört. Natasha bückte sich hinter das Sofa und zielte auf die Tür. Der Kamin war die einzige Lichtquelle. Das Feuer spiegelte sich in Natashas roten Haaren und ihren Augen. Ihr Körper war gespannt sie fixierte die Tür, jeder Zeit bereit zu schießen. Sie war eine unglaubliche Kämpferin und er war froh sie nicht mehr als Gegnerin zu haben. Auf einmal klopfte es fest gegen die Tür.  
„Nat nicht schießen“ Erleichtert ließ Natasha die Waffe sinken und nickte Bucky zu. Sie hätte auch nichts sagen müssen, das Licht ging wieder an und ein Mann in rotem Anzug kam hineingestakst. „Tony“ nachdem sich sein Anzug zu einer kleinen Armbanduhr gefaltet hatte, hatte Natasha ihn an sich gedrückt. Bucky nickte ihm nur kurz zu. Nach Stark kam ein dunkelhäutiger, großer Mann mit Augenklappe hinein den bucky nicht kannte und ging gleich zu Natalia.   
„Buck!“ Lachend kam Steve zu ihm und haute ihm auf die Schulter. „Wie geht es dir?“ fragte er, Sam stand hinter ihm mit verschränkten Armen und nickte ihm zu.  
„Sergeant Barnes“ der Unbekannte reichte ihm die Hand und er fühlte sich als würde er von dem einen Auge sehr genau durchleuchtet werden. Erst jetzt erkannte er ihn, vor mehr als 2 Jahren hatte er im Auftrag von Hydra auf den Mann geschossen „Direktor Fury“ peinlich berührt ergriff er die Hand und schüttelte sie. Steve wollte genau wissen was seid Afrika alles passiert war und James fing gerade an über ihre Flucht zu sprechen, als Steve die Stirn runzelte. „Hast du etwa getrunken?“ „Genau genommen hat er verloren.“, rief Natasha dazwischen. „Ah sie haben Karten gespielt, ja da ist sie unschlagbar“ Fury klopfte ihr auf die Schulter und machte sich dann am Kühlschrank zu schaffen.  
Steve schaute so verwirrt rein wie James sich fühlte. Es schien niemand zu kümmern dass er Hydras Killer-Maschine Nummer 1 gewesen war.

Nachdem sich der Tumult um die Neuankömmlinge gelegt und die ersten Neuigkeiten ausgetauscht waren, schaute jeder gebannt auf Fury.   
„Ich weiß sie warten alle auf Erklärungen und Informationen, doch das muss sich bis morgen geduldigen. Agent Hill wird erst morgen eintreffen und je mehr Augen und Ohren wir haben je besser ist es. Ich würde vorschlagen sie ruhen sich heute aus, denn morgen beginnt die Arbeit“ Mit diesen Worten, nickte er ihnen zu und verließ das Haus.  
„ Das war ja knapp, selbst für ihn. Vielleicht ist er noch immer sauer das Barnes ihn fast getötet hätte“. Bucky warf Tony einen giftigen Blick zu. Steve wollte schon das Wort erheben, doch Natasha kam ihm zu vor.  
„Es reicht, hört ihr. Es gibt genug Scheiß draußen da müsst ihr euch nicht auch noch andauernd die Köpfe einschlagen.“  
„Romanoff du bist aber heute empfindlich, ich hoffe dass die zukünftigen Mini-Romanoffs, sich nie streiten, oder sie werden ja Alpträume bekommen wenn du sie so anschreist.“, Tony grinste und wollte ihr den Arm um die Schultern legen doch Natasha wisch ihm aus. Stumm drehte sie sich um und verließ das Haus. Die Tür krachte hinter ihr ins Schloss. Tony starrte Steve und Sam an die nur die Achseln zuckten. „Ich denke da hast du einen wunden Punkt getroffen“, sagte Sam und schaute wieder zur Tür.  
„Buck was ist, was suchst du?“ Ohne Steve eine Antwort zu geben, zog er sich seinen Pullover und seine Jacke über. Er nahm Natashas Jacke sowie eine Taschenlampe. Er drückte sich an denen 3 vorbei und öffnete die Tür.  
„Buck?“ Bucky drehte sich um und fixierte sie „ Sie wird nie Kinder haben können. Nach ihrer Ausbildung wurde sie sterilisiert. “ Er knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. 

Es war kalt und der Wind wehte eisig. Er folgte ihren Schritten die gerade aus vom Haus wegführten. Er kam an der „Fichte“ vorbei und dachte sie wäre zu Nick gegangen, doch die Fußspuren gingen weiter. Er betrat den Wald und beschleunigte seine Schritte, sie war schon 10 Minuten draußen und trug nur ein kurzärmeliges Tshirt und eine Jeanshose. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck ließ ihn nicht mehr los, Tony hatte einen wunden Punkt bei ihr getroffen. Ihre Spuren führten immer tiefer in den Wald, nach einiger Zeit trat er auf eine Lichtung und fand sich keine 20 Meter von einem See entfernt. Er blickte sich um und sah sie dann. Sie kniete bei dem gefrorenen Ufer, ihre Arme verschränkt, ihr Blick in die Ferne gerichtet. Er ging langsam auf sie zu und legte ihr ihre Jacke um die Schultern. Ihr Gesicht war ausdruckslos, er wusste nicht einmal ob sie bemerkt hatte dass er da war. „Natasha?“ „Nat?“ Er schüttelte sie leicht an ihrer Schulter. „Natalia?“ Sie schaute ihn an, ihre grünen Augen gezeichnet vom Schmerz. Sie weinte nicht, sie litt still. „ Komm. Priyti“ Sie reagierte auf keine der zwei Sprachen, seufzend bückte er sich und hob sie hoch. Er drückte sie fest gegen sich und versuchte sie gleichzeitig zu wärmen und vor dem Wind zu schützen.

Als er sich dem Haus näherte öffnete Sam ihm die Tür und er nickte ihm dankend zu, als er sich an ihm vorbeidrückte. Er legte sie auf das Sofa und bereitete eine Decke über ihr aus. Stark kam auf ihn zu, in seiner Hand hielt er eine dampfende Tasse Tee. „Darf ich kurz?“, er war ernster als Bucky ihn je gesehen hatte und schien wirklich besorgt. „Natürlich“. „Danke James“ Bucky machte ihm Platz und ging in die Küche zu Steve und Sam.  
Tony kniete sich neben sie und legte ihr seine Hand aufs Gesicht. „Natasha es tut mir unglaublich leid, ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Ich..“ Sie schaute ihn an, noch immer bleich und mit trüben Augen. „Was ist es nur mit euch Genies, dass ihr trotz eurem Verstand keine Ahnung habt.“ „ Ich… es tut mir so leid, ich versuche“ stotterte er weiter. „Gib die Tasse einfach her“ Tony reichte ihr den Tee und stand auf, er schaute sie noch immer besorgt an und sie schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln.   
Tony stellte sich zurück in die Küche und seufzte leise. Er hatte die leise Ahnung dass er nicht das erste „Genie“ gewesen war, das sie verletzt hatte.  
Buck ging um das Sofa herum und schüttete Natasha eine klare Flüssigkeit in ihren Tee. Noch immer auf dem Sofa liegend schaute sie hoch und grinste ihn an. Diese Geste verunsicherte Steve, es war nur ein kurzer Moment und doch fühlte er sich als hätte er sie bei einer intimen Tätigkeit erwischt. Er räusperte sich und wendete sich an Sam, dieser hatte ebenfalls die Stirn gerunzelt und beobachtete die beiden intensiv. Es dauerte einen Moment bis er auf Steves Gespräch einging. Buck gesellte sich zu ihnen und 10 Minuten später stand Nat auf und sagte sie würde sich duschen gehen.  
„Wär echt gut wenn Wanda oder Agent Hill hier wären. Ich fühle mich schlecht sie so alleine zu lassen.“ Steve schaute ihr besorgt hinterher. „Macht dir keine Sorgen  
Steve, sie wird schon wieder, sie hat eine dicke Haut“. „Ich weiß nicht Sam ich finde Cap hat Recht, vielleicht sollten wir Fury holen, der kennt sie länger als wir.“ Ihr Verhalten hatte Tony verunsichert und er machte sich Vorwürfe.  
„Wenn ihr wirklich wollt dass sie euch alle ohne zu zögern erschießt, macht das ruhig. Sie hat ihr ganzes Leben mit der Sache zu kämpfen, wenn man ihr es dann auch noch unter die Nase reibt, ist es sicher dass sie sauer ist. Außerdem hilft es auch nicht wenn ihre Freunde, ihr Team sich andauernd die Köpfe einschlagen.“ 3 Augenpaare starrten ihn an. „Sorry Barnes aber nur weil du jetzt eine Woche mit ihr zusammen bist, heißt das nicht dass du jetzt zum Romanoff- Experte wurdest“ „Sam hat Recht Buck, sie zeigt sich taffer als sie wirklich ist.“ Die 3 verfielen wieder in ihre Diskussion ob sie nun Fury holen sollten oder nicht, während Bucky sich auf den Rücken des Sofas setzte und etwas unmissverständliches nuschelte.  
„Was sagtest du Buck?“ Steve schaute ihn besorgt an und Bucky war froh dass die 3 kein Russisch verstanden. Er winkte ab und lächelte stumm. „Er sagte ihr wärt doch alle Idioten, wo er auch Recht hat“ Die 3 starrten Natasha an, die frisch geduscht und grinsend auf der Treppe stand. „Danke für eure Sorge Jungs aber mir geht es gut. Nick hätte euch wahrscheinlich im hohen Bogen aus dem Haus gekickt, wenn ihr ihn geholt hättet.“ „Hab ich ja gesagt“ Die 3 musterten ihn ärgerlich und Bucky zuckte nur grinsend mit den Schultern. „Ich glaub ich geh ins Bett“, Tony stand auf und streckte sich. „Ich ebenfalls“ Sam folgte seinem Beispiel. „Es sind nur 4 Schlafzimmer frei. Ich hab vorhin geschaut.“ Auf Steves Worte hin stürmten Tony und Sam nach oben. „Okay dann noch 2“, Steve verdrehte die Augen als im Obergeschoss 2 Türen zu krachten. „Ich schlaf auf dem Sofa“ „Sicher Buck? Ich kann auch.“ Bucky winkte ab und Steve nickte, er ging bis zum Fuße der Treppe und schaute sich nach Natasha um. „Kommst du?“ „Gleich ich mach mir nur noch einen Tee“ Steve drehte sich um und ging die Treppe hoch.   
Sie holte den Wasserkocher aus dem Schrank und füllte ihn mit Wasser. Kaum fiel die Tür oben ins Schloss stand Bucky hinter ihr und drückte sie an sich. „Alles okay Natalia?“ sie seufzte und nickte. „Danke dass du mich geholt hast.“ Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, sie war zwischen ihm und der Küche eingeklemmt. Sie schauten sich an, wägten ab, hörten ob niemand die Treppe runter kam. Plötzlich griff Bucky nach ihren 2 Oberschenkel und hob sie auf die Küchenzeile. Er küsste sie, seine Hände glitten über ihre nackten Beine. „James, bitte, wir müssen es ihnen ja nicht gleich unter die Nase reiben“. „Du bist die die kurze Shorts trägt“ Er legte seine Hand gegen ihren Rücken und presste sie an sich. Sie gab ein für sich ein untypisches Kichern von sich, das ihn ebenfalls zum Grinsen brachte. Sie vergrub ihre Hände in seinen Haaren und krallte sich in seinem Nacken fest. Sie waren zu sehr mit sich beschäftigt, sodass sie Sam, der auf Socken die Treppe hinunter kam, nicht hörten.

Eigentlich wollte er sich noch ein Glas Wasser holen, doch was er dann erblickte, brachte ihn erst einmal dazu ungläubig stehen zu bleiben. Er saß in der Klemme, würde er machen als hätte er nie etwas gesehen oder würde er sie schamlos unterbrechen.  
„Leute bitte nicht auf der Küche, da will vielleicht noch jemand essen.“ Die beiden zuckten zusammen und schauten ihn an. Natasha abwägend und Barnes herausfordernd. „Du scheinst sie doch wohl besser zu kennen als ich gedacht hätte“ Sam zwinkerte James zu und nahm sich ein Glas aus dem Küchenschrank. Die beiden schwiegen noch immer, doch ihm erging nicht dass Buckys Hand noch immer auf Nats Knie ruhte. Er hob die Hände „Mir ist es egal, so lange ihr aus meinem Bett bleibt“. James grinste, das erste ehrliche Grinsen das Sam bei ihm gesehen hatte. Er kannte ihn allerdings auch erst nachdem Hydra sein Gehirn frittiert hatte. Natasha wandte sich an ihn „Sam, es muss vielleicht nicht gleich jeder es wissen“ „Sag mir das nicht, ihr seid die hier öffentlich rummacht“ „Sam bitte“ „Okay, okay aber ich würde das mit eurer Beziehung nicht unbedingt Cap lange verschweigen. Wenigstens die Wahrheit seid ihr ihm schuldig.“ „Welche Beziehung?“, fragten beide im Chor. Sam rang mit seinen Händen. „Ja das was ihr zwei habt?“ „Sex Sam, das nennt man Sex“. „Oh nein redet euch das ruhig selbst ein, aber das ist mehr als ihr glaubt“, er schnappte sich sein Glas Wasser und ging wieder nach oben. Die beiden schauten ihm nach. James wandte sich ihr zu und stützte seine Hände auf ihre Beine. „Beziehung also“. „Dafür sind wir nicht gemacht“ erwiderte sie. „Ich weiß“, er grinste und zog sie wieder an sich.

Obwohl sie wegen ihrer Ausbildung keine Probleme hatte sich der neuen Zeitzone anzupassen, wurde sie relativ früh wach. Sie war gespannt was Fury ihnen erzählen würde, sie vermisste es für ihn und S.H.I.E.L.D zu arbeiten. Sie betrat die Küche, Steve und Sam saßen schon am Tisch und unterhielten sich leise. Als er sie sah legte Steve seinen Finger gegen seine Lippen und winkte mit dem Kopf gen Sofa. Dort lag Bucky und schnarchte selig vor sich hin. Sie grinste, Cap mutierte in der Nähe seines besten Freundes immer zur SuperGlucke. Sie machte sich einen Kaffee und setzte sich zu den Jungs an den Tisch.  
„Er schläft endlich wieder lange. Scheint als würde er den Alpträumen so langsam Meister werden“, Steve strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.  
„Ja, er scheint etwas gegen die Schlaflosigkeit gefunden zu haben. Vielleicht macht er noch Sport.“ Steve ging gar nicht auf Sams Bemerkung ein er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt wie eine 300 Wattbirne zu lächeln, Natasha blickte ihn nur giftig an. Sam zwinkerte ihr zu und erstickte sein Lachen in seiner Tasse.  
Eine halbe Stunde später stand auch Tony auf der Matte. Er rumpelte extra laut im Kühlschrank und ließ die Teller aufeinander fallen, doch James schlief einfach weiter.  
Kurz nach 10 Uhr morgens, öffnete sich die Tür und Nick und Maria betraten das Haus. Er bat sie alle Platz zu nehmen, musterte jeden von ihnen und wollte gerade anfangen zu reden, als er wieder innehielt. „Wo ist Sergeant Barnes“? Tony zeigte schweigend auf das Sofa. Fury erhob sich seufzend und fasste sich an den linken Brustkorb. „Es wär gut gewesen er hätte auch damals geschlafen anstatt auf mich zu schießen. Agent Romanoff wären sie so nett ihn zu wecken. Nicht. Sanft.“ Steve setzte an etwas zu sagen, doch der Ausdruck in Furys Auge ließ ihn verstummen.  
Sie ging um das Sofa herum, er lag auf der Seite und schlief noch immer tief und fest. Sie griff unter seine Seite und mit warf ihn mit einem festen Stoß aus dem Bett. Wie ein Sack fiel er auf den Boden, doch im Bruchteil einer Sekunde stand er auf den Füßen , seine Hand schloss sich wie automatisch um ihren Hals. Sie hörte hinter ihr das Klicken von Waffen und Stühle die umflogen, sie streckte die Hand zur Seite. Ein Zeichen dass sie alles unter Kontrolle hatte. Wie schon in König T Challas Versteck kickte sie ihm gegen sein Knie, sein Griff lockerte sich und sie konnte sich befreien indem sie ihn wieder auf den Rücken warf. Sein Griff klärte sich und er schaute sie verwundert an. „Guten Morgen?“ Dann merkte er die anderen die um sie standen. „Was hab ich gemacht?“ „Gezeigt dass du nicht gerne aus dem Bett geschmissen wirst. Komm!“ Sie streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und war froh dass die anderen nichts dazu sagten.

„Also wie ich schon angekündigt hatte, habe ich Informationen zu Hydra. Ich habe während meinen Reisen, viel gesehen und weiteres darüber erfahren, auch wie sie S.H.I.E.L.D infiltrieren konnten. Des Weiteren habe ich herausgefunden dass sie das vorhatten was Zemo jetzt vor einigen Monaten geschafft hat. Sie wollten die Avengers von innen zerstören und sie dann Einzeln jagen. Zusammen seid ihr unbesiegbar, doch alleine seid ihr verletzlich. Und genau das müssen wir verhindern, dass Hydra die übrig gebliebenen Avengers findet. Sie sind in größerer Gefahr als sie und wir uns es bewusst sind. Hydra selbst ist zu verstrickt wir können es nicht auf einmal loswerden, aber wir können es immer wieder abwehren, bis irgendwann keine neuen Köpfe mehr nachwachsen. Doch das kann ich nicht wenn unter euch Streitigkeiten liegen. Ich habe als Ziel die Avengers neu aufzubauen, Ich, Agent Hill, Mr. Stark, Captain Rogers, Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff, Miss Maximoff, Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes, Mr. Wilson, Dr. Banner, Vision, Thor und Sergeant Barnes. Erwachsene Menschen denen ich vertraue und“ Er schaute zu Bucky „große Fähigkeiten anrechne. Es wird Zeit Herrschaften dass sie sich bewusst werden, dass sie der Welt dienen müssen, nicht sich selbst und ihrem Ego.“  
„Was ist mit den Vereinbarungen von Sokovia, die Welt will dass wir überwacht werden“. „Richtig Mr. Wilson, dafür bin ich ja jetzt da.“ „Ich glaube nicht dass die Regierungen das akzeptieren werden“ „Mr. Stark etwas mehr Vertrauen wäre nicht schlecht. Doch darum kümmern wir uns später, erst müssen wir unsere Avengers wieder zusammen bekommen.“ Er winkte Maria zu, diese stellte einen Laptop auf den Tisch. James erkannte mehrere Personen doch eine Frau war ihm unbekannt.  
„Soweit wir wissen, sind Vision und Wanda zusammen weggegangen, wir nehmen also an dass wir sie gemeinsam finden.“ Maria reichte Tony und Steve ein Dokument. „Da findet ihr ihre letzten Koordinaten“. Man konnte die Spannung die entstand fast spüren als sie bemerkten dass es ihre gemeinsame Aufgabe sein würde die beiden zu finden. Fury schlug mit beiden Fäusten auf den Tisch. „Es reicht mit diesen Dummheiten, jeder von ihnen hat genug Schaden angerichtet. Vor allem sie 2 ,Stark und Rogers. Ihre tote Eltern und Dr. Erskine drehen sich noch immer vor lauter Schande im Grab. Sie sind ein Symbol, ein Symbol der Hoffnung. Und diese haben sie zerstört. Es wird lange dauern bis sie wieder zu dem werden was sie waren und wenn wir jetzt nicht anfangen zu reparieren, fürchte ich, wird dieses Boot endgültig sinken. Und ehe sie sich versehen werden sie in Zellen sitzen. Sie werden sich jetzt keiner meiner Befehle mehr widersetzen oder ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen, dass sie sich hinter eisernen Gitterstäben befinden werden.“ Beschämt nickten die 2 und murmelten ein leises „Ja Sir.“ „Wilson, sie gehen zu Colonel Rhodes.“ Sam nickte knapp. Fury drehte sich zu Natasha um und schien kurz zu überlegen ehe er sprach „Agent Romanoff, sie und Sergeant Barnes machen sich auf die Suche nach Agent Barton. Ich will ihn selbst in ein sicheres Haus bringen und ihm dann einen ungefährlichen Bürojob anbieten.“ „Gut, wäre es anders gewesen, hätte ich ihn nie gefunden.“ Meinte Natasha ernst. Ihr bester Freund hatte seine Rente verdient. Fury grinste wissend und fasste sie an die Schulter. „Ich weiß Romanoff, deswegen schicke ich ja auch sie.“ Er wandte sich an Barnes „ Auch wenn sie sie nicht braucht, will ich dass sie Natasha begleiten und wenn es sein muss sie mit ihrem Leben beschützen.“ Bucky nickte knapp, er hatte das Gefühlt als wüsste Fury mehr als er sich anmerken lies. Er schaute zu Steve der säuerlich drein blickte. „Maria wird zu Dr. Foster fahren, die vielleicht eine Nachricht zu Thor durchgeben kann. Ich bleibe hier und werde euch loten falls ihr meine Hilfe braucht.“ „Was ist mit Bruce?“ Tony war nicht der Einzige der an Dr. Banner gedacht hatte, denn Steve ergriff wieder das Wort „Ja sollte Natasha nicht lieber nach Bruce suchen, sie war die Einzige die auch sein anderes Ich einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte.“ „Ich denke dass sich Dr. Banner diesen Vorteil selbst verspielt hat. Aber nein ich will ihn nicht hier haben so lange die Stimmung nicht wieder stressfrei ist. Diese Hütten hier sind mehr sehr ans Herz gewachsen.“ , meinte Fury.

Natalias Gesicht zeigte keine Emotion doch James sah es an ihren Schultern, die sich langsam wieder entspannten, dass sie Fury in dieser Angelegenheit zustimmte. „Gut ich würde sagen lasst uns keine Zeit verlieren, der Tag ist noch frisch, in 2 Stunden macht ihr euch den Weg. Im Keller werdet ihr einige Sachen finden die euch nützlich sein könnten.“ Mit diesen Wörtern verließ er zusammen mit Agent Hill das Haus und ließ eine überrumpelte Truppe zurück. „Der Mann weiß es echt wie man den richtigen Abgang hinlegt.“, sagte Tony halb kritisierend, halb bewundernd. Sam hatte am wenigsten zu tun so gesellte er sich zu Steve und Tony , die überlegten wie sie Vision und Wanda am besten aufspüren sollten.

Natasha war über eine Karte gebeugt und redete mit sich selbst, Bucky stellte sich daneben und blickte ihr über die Schulter.  
„Kann ich helfen. Partner?“. Ohne ihn anzuschauen murmelte sie weiter vor sich hin „Ich versuche herauszufinden wo Clint sein könnte. Niemand außer uns wusste wo sein Haus steht und ich denke dass er Tony so viel Anstand zurechnete dass dieser es Ross verschweigen würde.“ Sie erhob sich und stemmte ihre Arme in die Hüfte „Jo ich denke wir schauen uns das zuerst an, doch wir können nicht bis dahin fliegen. 40 km entfernt ist ein Hügel, wir landen da und gehen den Rest zu Fuß.“ „Sollte kein Problem sein, wann willst du los?“ „Ich will in der Nacht fliegen, damit man uns nicht sieht, und bei Barton ankommen wenn es hell ist, ich denke wenn wir um 4 Uhr morgens landen müsste das hinkommen.“ „Brauchst du 4 Stunden für 40 km? Lahm Romanoff lahm.“ „Ich wollte das Tempo eher dem alten Mann anpassen.“ Konterte sie grinsend. „Ich sag dir gleich alter Mann“ Er wollte nach ihr greifen, doch sie entwischte knapp seinen Fingern und lief um den Tisch rum.

Ein unbekanntes Geräusch riss ihn und Tony aus dem Gespräch. Er blickte hoch um die Quelle des Lautes zu entschlüsseln, bis er merkte dass dies Natashas Lachen war. Sie stand auf der einen Seite des Tisches, ihr gegenüber kauerte Buck und grinste genauso. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit blickte er in das Gesicht des Mannes der er 1945 gewesen war. Ein loyaler, lebensfroher, charmanter, draufgängerischer Mann den er seinen besten Freund nennen durfte und noch immer darf. Buck täuschte an als würde er nach rechts laufen, lief dann aber nach links, er streckte beide Arme aus, griff jedoch in die Luft, da Natasha sich geduckt und eine Rolle nach vorne gemacht hatte. Sie landete auf ihrem linken Knie, ihr rechtes Bein war ausgestreckt und sie stützte sich auf ihrem linken Arm, während sie ihm, Sam und Tony den Rücken zudrehte und Buck wieder anschaute. Dieser stand lässig da und grinste. Sie stand auf und verschränkte die Arme, „Alt. Was hab ich gesagt“. Buck ignorierte sie und schaute Steve an „Plant ihr noch? Dann würden wir schon mal in den Keller die Sachen holen von denen Fury sprach“. Steve schüttelte den Kopf „Ne geht nur, das hier dauert noch etwas länger.“ Natasha wollte sich gerade in Bewegung setzen als Buck sie mit einem Satz erreichte und sie wie ein Sack über seine Schulter warf. „Alt und doch schneller als du Natalia“. Ihr Zetern wurde immer wieder durch ihr Lachen unterbrochen und sie verschwanden um die Ecke. Verwirrt über diese Darbietung drehte er sich um und schaute wieder zu Sam und Tony. Sam schien nicht besonders überrascht, doch Tonys Gesicht zeichnete ein großes Lächeln. Sie schauten sich an und Steve konnte nur zurück lächeln. Sie verstanden auch ohne es auszusprechen: Wenn Romanoff so lachen konnte, dann würden sie das auch in den Griff bekommen.

Natasha schlüpfte aus ihrer Jeans und dem Pullover in ihren hautengen schwarzen Overall. Sie schnallte sich den Gürtel um ihre Hüfte und befestigte ihre Beinholster. Fury hatte ein kleines Waffenarsenal angelegt und sie wählte sich ihre zwei üblichen Handwaffen, sowie einige Elektroschocker und ein langes dünnes Messer, das sie im Inneren des Anzugs verstaute.   
James trug sein übliches Schwarz. Schwarze Hose, seine schwarze Jacke die ihm Platz für sein Arm ließ, auf dem Rücken und am linken Bein trug er eine Pistole, sein Messer am Gürtel und das Scharfschützengewehr in der linken Hand. Er blickte kurz in den Spiegel und begutachtete seinen Arm der die Wissenschaftler von König T Challa ihm gemacht hatten. Er sah dem von Hydra ähnlich nur fehlte der rote Stern. „Was siehst du etwa fett aus in deiner Uniform.“ Neckte ihn Natalia „Findest du nicht dass die Hose meinen Hintern etwas zu sehr betont“, er grinste „Jetzt wo der Stern weg ist, glaubst du ich soll mir das Zeichen der Avengers drauf machen lassen.“ Fragte er halblaut. „Langsam Großer, mach das wenn die Hälfte des Teams die andere nicht mehr umbringen will und nein ich finde die Hose steht deinem Hintern sehr gut“. Sie kniff ihm im Vorbeilaufen rein und ging dann die Treppe hoch.  
Fury war wieder da und tippte sich ungeduldig auf die Uhr. „Romanoff, Sergeant Barnes, ihre Priorität ist es ungesehen zu bleiben und Agent Barton und seine Familie sicher hierher zu bringen. Je schneller sie das erledigt haben, je schneller können wir uns auf ihren nächsten Auftrag vorbereiten. Davon werde ich ihnen bei ihrer Rückkehr berichten.“ Die beiden nickten und gingen dann nach draußen in die Kälte.


	7. Chapter 7

„Glaubst du er hat schon einen Auftrag, oder denkt sich erst einen aus.“ , er fläzte sich auf dem Stuhl des Co-Piloten, während Natasha die Koordinaten von ihrem Ziel eingab und dann das Flugzeug startete. Sie hob die Schultern, „Keine Ahnung, es ist Fury.“ „Du scheinst ihm ja komplett zu vertrauen.“ „Ich habe ihm viel zu verdanken, dieses Vertrauen kam langsam. Du wirst auch wieder vertrauen können, glaub mir.“ Sie legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange, er legte seine Hand drüber, ehe er sie sachte zu sich zog. Sie ließ sich auf seinem Schoß nieder. „Du weißt schon dass wir auf einer Mission sind. Da dürfen wir uns nicht ablenken lassen.“ Er küsste ihren Hals. „Genau deswegen müssen wir das tun, oder wir können uns die ganze Zeit nicht auf die Mission konzentrieren.“ Seine Lippen wanderten über ihren Hals, sein 3 Tage Bart kratzte leicht über ihre empfindliche Haut und sie wollte dem Ganzen gerade nachgeben als das Flugzeug anfing mit piepen.  
„Agent Romanoff?“ „Ja Friday?“ „Ein eingehender Anruf von Captain Rogers, soll ich ihn durchstellen?“ Seufzend stieg sie von James Schoß und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl. „Ja Friday stell ihn durch“ Steves Gesicht erschien auf dem Bildschirm und Bucky hatte sich noch nie so wenig gefreut seinen besten Freund zu sehen, seine Hose war noch immer unangenehm eng, und Natalia saß nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt.  
„Buck? Romanoff? Wir sind jetzt auch auf dem Weg zu Vision und Wanda, bei euch alles in Ordnung.?“ „Rogers wir sind gerade 5 Minuten weg.“

Er studierte die beiden genau, Buck schien etwas hibbelig zu sein und wechselte für seine Verhältnisse oft die Sitzposition und Natasha schien besonders kurz angebunden zu sein.  
Während Natalia sich mit Steve unterhielt, fuhr Bucky ihr mit seiner linken Hand immer wieder leicht über das Knie hoch bis zu ihren Oberschenkel. Er hatte sich mit dem Stuhl so gedreht dass es für Steve und Tony nicht sichtbar war, was er da machte. Er bewunderte Natalias Durchhaltevermögen, sie ließ sich nichts anmerken, obwohl er ganz genau wusste wie sehr sie diese Berührungen mochte.   
„Bis dann Romanoff, Buck“ sagte Steve. Natasha nickte knapp, während Buck ihm fröhlich zu winkte.   
„Siehst du Tony ich hab dir ja gesagt da läuft nichts.“ Tony grinste „Friday, würdest du bitte die Innen-Aufnahmen des Flugzeugs abspielen“ Auf dem Bildschirm erschien das Cockpit und man sah den Rücken von Natasha und Bucky. Steve sah sein eigenes Gesicht auftauchen. Kurz nachdem ihr Gespräch angefangen hatte wanderte Bucks Hand über das Bein von Natasha, die versuchte seine Hand gegen die Tischkante zu knallen. Seufzend hielt Steve Tony einen 10 Dollarschein hin. „Das bedeutet noch immer nicht dass sie eine Beziehung haben.“ „Soll ich die Kamera wieder einschalten Rogers“ fragte Tony. „Um Himmelswillen Tony nein.“ Dieser lachte laut und setzte sich wieder in den Pilotensitz.  
Kaum war das Telefonat beendet, machte sich Bucky bereit eine saftige Ohrfeige von Natalia abwehren zu müssen. Doch sie blieb für einige Sekunden ruhig sitzen, ehe sie aufsprang und sich auf seinen Schoß setzte und ihn leidenschaftlich küsste. 

„Ich dachte schon du würdest mich schlagen wollen.“ „Das kommt noch“, sie lagen auf dem Boden des Flugzeugs, eine Decke, trennten ihre nackte Haut vor dem kalten harten Boden.  
„Friday? Wie lange fliegen wir noch?“ „Noch 13 Stunden Agent Romanoff“ „Gut falls ich bis dahin noch schlafe, wecke mich bitte eine Stunde vor Landung“ „Sehr wohl Agent Romanoff“.  
Damit drehte sie sich um und schlief fast sofort ein, es war wichtig für einen Agenten dass er egal wo und zu egal welchen Zeit schlafen konnte. Bucky betrachtete sie eine Weile ehe er aufstand und sich wieder anzog. 

Sie landeten in vollkommener Dunkelheit. Der Berg war umgeben von dichtem Wald, weit und breit war keine Stadt zu sehen.  
„Und hier lebt Barton?“ „Nicht hier, aber nicht weit entfernt ja.“ Sie verließen das Flugzeug und machten sich auf den Weg. Natasha fand sich auch ohne Licht zu Recht, sie wollte keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, so schlichen sie schweigend durch den Wald. 

Laura und die Kinder schliefen noch doch er entschied sich schon aufzustehen, eine Runde zu joggen und dann Frühstück zu machen. Er kam die Treppe runter und betrat die Küche: die nicht leer war.  
Er ließ seine Schuhe fallen und griff hinter den Topf der großen Pflanze, die neben dem Kühlschrank stand. Er zog eine Waffe heraus und richtete sie auf Barnes, der gemütlich am Tisch sitzen blieb.  
„Ruhig Clint.“ Sagte eine sanfte Stimme „Natasha?“ Ihr bester Freund schaute sie verdutzt an und hielt seine Waffe auf James gerichtet. „Keine Sorge wir sind auf Furys Befehl hier, wir sollen dich und Laura in Sicherheit bringen, Fury würde dir gerne einen Job anbieten wo du nicht mehr ins Feld musst.“ „Wieso sollte er ihn schicken?“ er zeigte auf James und hielt die Waffe weiter erhoben. Clint glaubte ihr nicht, sie griff in ihre Tasche und holte ein Handy hervor das sie vorsichtig auf den Tisch legte. „Friday rufe Direktor Fury an“, kurze Zeit später ertönte Furys Stimme „Agent Romanoff? Gibt es Probleme“. „Das Problem ist, dass ein gefährlicher Killer in meiner Wohnung sitzt.“ „Agent Barton, ich dachte sie und Agent Romanoff wären Freunde.“ Fury ließ sich nicht von Clints giftigem Ton beeindrucken und erklärte dem Ex-S.H.I.E.L.D Agenten wieso sie da wären.  
Nachdem Fury aufgelegt hatte, senkte Clint die Waffe und nickte seufzend. Er wandte sich an James „Entschuldigung.“ Dieser winkte nur stumm ab und beobachtete wie Natasha und Clint sich umarmten. Obwohl sie offener in seiner Umgebung geworden war, war doch ein Unterschied wie sie mit Clint umging. Die Zwei schienen eine tiefe Verbindung zu haben. „Haben wir dich aufgehalten?“ Natasha wies auf seine Sportkleidung und er zuckte mit den Schultern „ In meinem Job muss ich eben damit rechnen dass ein Spion und ein Typ der über 80 ist noch vor dem Frühstück in meinem Haus stehen.“

„Clint? Schatz?“ Eine Frauenstimme schallte durch das Haus und Barton verließ die Küche. Einige Minuten später kam er wieder zurück. „Ich hab Laura mal darüber informiert dass wir Besuch haben. Esst ihr was mit?“ „Essen? Sollen wir nicht gleich los?“ fragte Barnes und schaute auf seine Uhr. „Ich denke ein letztes Frühstück mit meiner Familie in unserem Haus, können wir uns noch leisten.“ Bucky nickte kurz und stand auf. Er wollte gerade zur Tür raus als er Natashas Hand auf seinem Arm spürte. „Wo willst du hin?“ „Ich wollte draußen warten um sie ihn Ruhe zu lassen.“ Ihre Antwort ging in lautem Kindergeschrei unter und ein kleines Mädchen kam auf Natalia zugelaufen und sprang ihr in die Arme. „Tante Natasha!“ Sie schlang ihre kleinen Kinderarme um Natashas Hals und drückte sie an sich. Grinsend hielt diese sie fest. „Du bist aber groß geworden.“ „Ja sie wächst und wächst.“ , meinte eine junge Frau, die lächelnd im Türrahmen stand.„Laura!“ Natasha ging zu der braunhaarigen Frau und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Bucky kam sich seltsam fehl am Platz vor und er wollte gerade zur Tür raus verschwinden, als Barton ihm einen Stapel Teller in die Hand drückte. „Hier und danach kannst du mir noch helfen den Tisch zu vergrößern, damit wir alle drauf passen.“ Er fühlte sich noch immer unwohl, vor allem weil Bartons Sohn seine Augen nicht von seinem Arm nehmen konnte. Laura und Natasha waren in einem Gespräch vertieft und Barton fütterte das kleine Baby, so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als auf seinen Teller zu starren und zu hoffen dass er es gleich hinter sich hatte. 

Nach dem Frühstück verschwand Bartons Frau nach oben, während Clintsich noch kurz mit Natalia unterhielt, ehe er ihr beim Packen zur Hand ging.  
Als sie zu zweit alleine in der Küche waren, setzte sie sich an den Tisch und fuhr sich seufzend durch die Haare.  
„Ich mochte es hier. Ich werde es mindestens genauso vermissen wie Clint.“ Er legte ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter und sie lehnte ihren Kopf dagegen. Er streichelte ihr über die Wange und mit einem kurzen Blick klärte er ob sie auch alleine waren dann küsste er sie.   
Clint wollte gerade in den Keller gehen um noch einige Koffer und Taschen zu holen, als sein Blick in die Küche fiel und er die beiden sah. Sein Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose und wäre seine Familie nicht anwesend gewesen hätte er Barnes höchstpersönlich des Hauses verwiesen, ohne die Tür zu öffnen. Tashas Liebesleben war etwas in das er sich nicht einmischen wollte, doch nachdem ihm Laura das mit Banner klar gemacht hatte, war er in dieser Hinsicht vorsichtiger geworden. Es ärgerte ihn dass sie nicht endlich etwas Ruhe und Glück in ihrem Leben haben konnte. Er hatte sich gerade dazu entschieden Barnes den Moment zu versauen und die Küche zu betreten, als die beiden sich voneinander lösten und anfingen über Rogers und Starks Mission zu reden, genauso als wäre nichts passiert. Kopfschüttelnd ging Clint weiter, er musste jetzt Laura eine Hilfe sein, er könnte immer noch später Nat seine Meinung, bezüglich ihres Neuen mitteilen.

Das Ganze ging schneller als Bucky gedacht hatte und nach 3 Stunden saß die Familie Barton in dem Flugzeug. Als sie die Koffer fertig gepackt hatten, hatte Natalia das Flugzeug per Fernbedienung zu sich gerufen. Dies war der gefährliche Part gewesen, denn wären Hydraagenten in der Gegend gewesen, hätten sie sie jetzt einfach finden können. Bartons jüngster Sohn schlief bei seiner Mutter auf dem Arm, diese hatte ihren Kopf gegen ihren Mann gelehnt und ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Das Mädchen hockte bei Natalia auf dem Schoß und plapperte fröhlich vor sich hin.

„Agent Barton, Laura“ Fury empfing sie mit offenen Armen und küsste Laura auf die Wange. „Ich bin froh euch hier zu haben. Man wird sich um die restlichen Möbel und sonstige Sachen kümmern. In 3 Tagen könnt ihr in euer neues Haus. Es tut mir Leid dass ihr so schnell umziehen musstet. Aber wir haben den Verdacht dass Hydra die Avengers einzeln aufspüren will. Aber nachher mehr dazu. Ihr bezieht mit mir und Maria die „Fichte“.“ Er nahm Laura Nathaniel und einen Koffer ab und stapfte ohne weiteres Wort davon.  
„Ich komme gleich Schatz. Tasha? Können wir kurz reden?“ Clint wusste dass ihn das nichts anging, doch er konnte es nicht einfach so ignorieren.“ Natasha nickte und folgte ihm. Er stellte sich etwas abseits und wartete bis Barnes außer Reichweite war. „Was ist? Du siehst ja sehr bedrückt aus? Ist was mit den Kindern oder Laura?“ Sie musterte ihren besten Freund besorgt. Er schüttelte den Kopf „Nein bei ihnen ist alles gut. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich Nat. Barnes wirklich?“ Sie schaute ihn kurz verwirrt an ehe sie verstand. Sie grinste „Mach dir keine Sorgen, da läuft nichts.“ „Ihr habt euch geküsst Nat.“ „Da läuft nichts Ernstes.“, korrigierte sie sich grinsend. „ Ich bin nicht du Clint, ich kann das was du hast niemals haben. Ich habe eine Vergangenheit, trage eine Schuld in mir, die niemand, der nicht dasselbe durch gemacht hat, verstehen kann. Ich dachte Bruce würde es verstehen und wir hätten vielleicht so etwas wie eine Beziehung führen können.“ Sie senkte den Kopf und er sah den Schmerz in ihren Augen. „Ich habe mit dem Feuer gespielt und mich verbrannt, das kommt mir nicht mehr vor. Ich weiß was ich bin Barton und was er ist. Wir sind beide Mörder, Monster mit derem Verstand gespielt worden ist.“ Sie lächelte und er legte ihr seinen Arm um die Schulter und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Sollte er dich jemals verletzten, erwürge ich ihn eigenhändig. Cap´s bester Freund hin oder her.“ „Einverstanden.“ Sagte sie grinsend und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Sie betrat das Haus, schälte sich aus ihrer Winterjacke und den nassen Schuhen und stellte sich vor den Kamin. Das Feuer wärmte ihre tauben Hände, sie starrte in die Flammen und ihre Gedanken gingen unweigerlich zu Bruce. Sie hatte ihn ehrlich gemocht und gedacht in ihm jemanden gefunden zu haben, der wie sie nicht perfekt war. Sie war wütend, wütend auf sich dass sie es zugelassen hatte Gefühle zu zeigen und wütend auf Banner dass er sich versteckte und sich nicht seinem Problem“ stellte.  
„Wenn du noch etwas länger da stehst, fängt deine Hose gleich Feuer.“ Sie hatte nicht bemerkt dass James gekommen war. Er trug ein schwarzes TShirt mit kurzen Ärmeln und eine Jeans. Er hatte 2 Flaschen Bier in seiner linken Hand. Das Feuer spiegelte sich auf der Oberfläche des Metalls. Er setzte sich auf das Sofa und klopfte neben sich auf den Sitz. „Und wie genau will Barton mich umbringen? Mit seinem mickrigeren Bogen“ fragte er lächelnd. „Das hast du mitgekriegt?“ Er zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern. „Er will nur das Beste für mich, er meint es nur gut.“ „Hätte er dich mal davon abhalten können was mit Banner anzufangen.“ „Ich hab dir ja gesagt da lief nie ganz viel.“ „Sein Pech.“ Meinte James knapp. Schweigend tranken sie ihr Bier, James war gerade eingenickt, als die Tür aufging und Fury reinkam, er setzte sich in einen Sessel, der neben dem Sofa stand und musterte sie kurz. „Agent Romanoff, Sergeant Barnes? Ehe alle Avengers wieder hier versammelt sind, habe ich keine weiteren Missionen für sie, bis auf eine. Ich will dass sie gemeinsam versuchen diese Alpträume in den Griff zu bekommen, sowie versuchen ihre Spannung bezüglich 2 anderen Mitgliedern zu überwinden. Ich brauche ein ganzes, funktionstüchtiges Team und ja James ich zähle sie dazu. Natasha hat sich als außerordentliche Bereicherung herausgestellt und sie haben großes Potential. Doch so lange sie für sich und mein Team eine Gefahr sind, kann ich sie nicht einsetzen. Wenn sie traumlos schlafen können, wenden wir uns an das andere Problem. Ich denke dass man das was Hydra ihnen angetan hat, wieder rückgängig machen kann. Jedoch nicht indem man sie zum Eis am Stiel macht, sondern durch Arbeit. Ich denke Agent Romanoff ist da die beste Wahl um ihnen zur Seite zu stehen. Fangen sie Morgen damit an.“ Mit diesen Worten rauschte Fury wieder davon. Natasha war Nicks Auftreten gewöhnt doch James schaute noch immer verwirrt zur Tür. „ Er ist immer so, irgendwann empfindest du das als normal.“, meinte sie achselzuckend. „Also um das zusammen zu fassen, bist du jetzt mein Therapeut?“ Sie lachte „Wohl eher Babysitter.“


	8. Chapter 8

Die nächsten Tage, vergrub sich Natasha in den Tiefen des Internets und las über die verschiedensten Therapien, die bei der Verarbeitung von traumatischen Erlebnissen helfen könnten. Laura und Clint schauten ein paar Mal vorbei, doch ansonsten waren die beiden alleine. Natasha hatte die leise Ahnung dass Fury dafür verantwortlich war. Während sie suchte und arbeitete machte James nichts. Er schlief und machte ihnen was zu essen, ansonsten langweilte er sich und wurde jeden Tag hibbeliger. „Weist du anstatt hier Löcher in die Decke zu starren, könntest du dich auch mal nützlich machen.“ Sie war seit einigen Stunden am Recherchieren und er hatte wieder seinen üblichen Platz auf dem Sofa eingenommen. Er sprang auf und setzte sich neben sie. „Das ist deine eigene Schuld, ich darf ja auch nichts alleine machen.“. „Würdest du nicht nach einem mini Gespräch mit einem Hydraagenten die Seiten wechseln, könnte ich dich ja auch vor die Tür lassen.“ Gab sie zurück. „Und das kommt von einer Doppelagentin.“ Gespielt verletzte fasste er sich dramatisch an die Brust. Sie verdrehte die Augen, konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln aber nicht verkneifen. Er legte seinen Kopf auf seinen Arm und starrte sie über den Tisch hinweg an. Stumm arbeitete sie weiter und ignorierte ihn gnadenlos. Nach einigen Minuten seufzte er und stand wieder auf. Er lege seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und beugte sich zu ihr nach unten. „Komm schon Romanoff, mach für heute fertig und lass uns noch etwas Spaß haben.“ Ohne ihre Antwort ab zu warten klappte er den Laptop zu und drehte den Stuhl, auf dem sie noch immer saß, zu sich um. „Vergiss es“, murmelte sie und versuchte sich an ihm vorbei zu schlängeln, doch er drückte sie wieder zurück. „Hier geblieben.“ „Ich dachte du wolltest nach draußen um Spaß zu haben.“ „Niemand hat hier etwas von draußen gesagt.“  
Sie schaute ihn an und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten kurz. Er wusste dass das ihre Art des Einverständnisses war und er legte seine Hände unter ihre Beine und hob sie hoch. Seine Stärke, die ihm das Serum und der Arm gegeben haben, hatte doch ihre Vorteile. Seit Jahren war er nicht mehr über so lange Zeit untätig gewesen. War er nicht eingefroren wurde er von Mission zu Mission geschickt. Diese ungewohnte Ruhe machte ihn nervös, sein Körper sehnte sich nach Aktivität. Dieses Verlangen wurde so stark bis es darin endete dass er und Natalia miteinander schliefen. Sie verstanden sich gut, sie war genau so still und kalt wie er und doch weckte sie in ihm Erinnerungen an sein vergangenes Ich. Er ertappte sich immer öfter dabei dass er lächelte oder versuchte sie zu ärgern um sie ebenfalls zum Lachen zu bringen.

„Ich denke morgen können wir anfangen. Ich habe einige Methoden die ich gerne probieren möchte. Die erste wird sein dich physisch zu fördern damit ich auch mal meine Ruhe hab.“ Sie lagen auf dem Fußboden. Natasha lag auf dem Bauch, James lag neben ihr und fuhr mit seiner Hand über ihren Rücken. „Ruhe also? Als würdest du es nicht auch wollen.“ Sie grinste und stand auf um sich an zu ziehen. Sein Blick ruhte auf ihrem Körper und er bedauerte es dass sie schon wieder Kleidung trug. „Sollen wir nicht heute Abend essen gehen. Dann kommen wir auch einmal vor die Tür“ „James du weißt dass du nicht raus kannst, du fällst zu sehr auf.“ Er antwortete ihr nicht, er saß noch immer nackt auf dem Boden und ihr Blick ruhte länger auf ihm als von ihr beabsichtigt. Natürlich hatte er es bemerkt und er kam grinsend auf sie zu. Er drückte sie gegen sich, selbst wenn sie nicht gewollt hätte, hätte sie sich nicht gegen die Kraft seines Arms wehren können, und küsste sie. „In Ordnung aber dann lass uns wenigstens was zu Essen bestellen.“ Dagegen konnte sie nichts einwilligen und eine dreiviertel Stunde später, saßen sie da mit 3 großen Pizzen: 2 für James und eine für sie. Er hatte während einer Mission in Neapel seine Liebe für Pizza entdeckt und nutzte seit dem jede Gelegenheit sie zu essen.  
Die 2 Flaschen Wein die sie sich dazu bestellt hatten, verschwanden mindestens genauso schnell wie das Essen, so war es ihr benebeltes Gehirn was sie dazu veranlasste James Aufforderung zum Tanz anzunehmen.  
Bei einem schnelleren Lied drehte er sie einige Male um ihre eigene Achse und nur die langjährige Ausbildung im „Red Room“ bewahrte sie davor umzufallen. Jedoch hatte James genau das beabsichtigt, überrascht dass sie noch immer stand fiel er selbst über seine eigenen Füße und fiel über den Rücken des Sofas und blieb schwer atmend darauf liegen. Natalia kam darüber gehüpft und landete auf ihm. Ihr Körper wurde geschüttelt und für einen kurzen Augenblick dachte er sie würde weinen, doch sie lachte. Ihr Lachen war ansteckend und kurze Zeit später lagen die beiden vollgefressen und benebelt vom Alkohol und Tanzen auf dem Sofa und lachten. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf seinem Bauch und er küsste sie darauf, während sie noch immer kicherte.

Nick machte seinen abendlichen Spaziergang, um sich zu versichern dass bei Agent Romanoff und Sergeant Barnes noch immer alles in Ordnung war. Das Schauspiel das sich ihm gerade geboten hatte, verschlug ihm die Sprache. Er hatte gemerkt dass zwischen den beiden eine gewisse Verbindung existierte und dies hatte für seinen eigenen Zweck genutzt, doch er hatte nicht damit gerechnet dass das dabei rauskommen würde. Er mochte die rothaarige Agentin und sie so entspannt und fast schon glücklich zu sehen erwärmte sein Herz. Grinsend betrat er das Holzhaus, Agent Barton und Maria saßen am Tisch und unterhielten sich leise. Maria schaute ihn verwundert an „Sir alles in Ordnung?“ „Stimmt etwas mit Nat nicht?“, Clint hatte sich schon fast erhoben doch Nick gab ihm mit einer Handbewegung zu wissen er könne sich wieder setzten. „Nein ihr geht es gut, alles in Ordnung.“ Er nahm sich ein Bier und lies den Abend, zusammen mit seinen zwei Agenten, mit einem Kartenspiel ausklinken.

„Über traumatische Erlebnisse reden, Ne. Körper durch sportliche Aktivität ermüden umso den Alptäumen vorzubeugen. Klappt nicht bei Serum gesteuerte Supersoldaten also auch Ne.“ Natasha strich zwei Sachen von einer Liste durch. Seit Wochen trainierten sie jetzt schon zusammen und die Alpträume waren nur schlimmer geworden. Der Schlafmangel zeichnete ihn, er hatte tiefe Augenringe und schaute sie müde an. „Das Einzige was bis jetzt geholfen hat, ist körperliche Nähe. Aber ich kann auch nicht immer bei dir in einem Bett liegen.“ Sagte sie genervt „Wieso denn nicht?“ Trotz ihrer Frustration musste sie lächeln, er hatte bis jetzt auf keine der renommiertesten PTSD Therapien reagiert und so langsam wusste sie nicht mehr weiter. Fury wurde ebenfalls so langsam ungeduldig, Tony und Steve hatten Vision und Wanda gefunden und sie nach langen Diskussionen , dazu bewegt mit zu kommen. Ihr Schiff war allerdings von Hydra angegriffen worden, so reparierte Stark das noch immer und sie saßen fest. Sam und Rhodey waren zusammen weiter gezogen um Jane zu suchen, da Maria doch an Furys Seite bleiben sollte. Durch diese Verzögerungen blieben ihnen noch ein paar Tage bis die ersten Teammitglieder wieder eintreffen würden. 

Natalia saß auf dem Sofa und James hatte seinen Kopf auf ihrem Schoß liegen und seine Augen geschlossen. Kurze Zeit später war er eingenickt und schnarchte leise vor sich hin. Wenn er nicht gerade schlecht träumte, fand er im Schlaf seine Ruhe. Sein Gesicht war sanfter, jünger er erinnerte sie weniger an den Killer sondern mehr an den Mann den er einmal gewesen war. Sie betrachte ihn eine Weile und angelte sich dann ein Buch von dem kleinen Tisch der neben dem Sofa stand. Sie wollte ihn nicht wecken so verharrte sie einige Stunden in der gleichen Position. Er drehte sich und sein Gesicht zeigte nun zu ihrem Bauch, sein warmer Atem ging durch ihr dünnes T Shirt und streifte ihre Haut. Sie legte das Buch zur Seite und strich ihm über das dunkelbraune Haar. Im Museum hatte sie ein Foto von ihm mit kurzen Haaren gesehen und sie musste gestehen dass ihm das lange und vor allem der Bart gut standen. Schon als sie noch jünger war hatte sie den Soldaten unglaublich attraktiv gefunden und es hatte eine Zeit gegeben da hatte sein bloßer Anblick sie schon erregt. Gegen ihren Willen schossen ihr Bilder aus ihren gemeinsamen Nächten durch den Kopf und eine gewisse Hitze breitete sich in ihrem Unterleib aus. „Hör auf mitwackeln.“ Sie hatte nicht bemerkt dass James wach geworden war, ihre Gedanken hatte sie wohl dazu gebracht sich etwas zu bewegen und sie wisch seinen Augen aus die sie vorwurfsvoll von ihren Beinen aus anschauten. Sie wollte nicht dass er erfuhr über was sie gerade nachgedacht hatte, doch dem breiten Grinsen nach hatte er es schon längst rausgefunden. Er hob sich hoch und stützte sich mit seinem Arm auf ihr Bein. Das kalte Metall war ein starker Kontrast zu ihrem erhitzten Körper und sie bekam eine Gänsehaut. Er küsste sie während er aufstand und sich vor das Sofa auf den Boden hockte. Er zwinkerte ihr zu ehe er sie an ihrem Hintern packte und sie zu sich zog. Sie krallte sich in seinen Haaren fest und ließ sich von ihm verwöhnen. Sie stöhnte laut als seine Zunge und seine Finger sich regelmäßig abwechselten. Er hielt kurz inne um sie zu betrachten. Ihre Wangen waren rot und sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, ein Zeichen dafür dass sie ihm vertraute und sich ihm ganz hingab. Er küsste ihre Oberschenkel und überging absichtlich ihre Mitte. Sie wollte mehr, sie wollte ihn. Das Herauszögern folterte sie und sie drückte sich gegen ihn. Er biss sie sachte in ihren Oberschenkel und grinste. Verlangen lag in ihrem Blick und sie streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. „Ungeduldig meine Süsse?“ Der Kosename auf Russisch war ihm ungewollt über die Lippen gekommen, doch er hatte Natalia ein Lächeln entlockt und sie packte ihn an beiden Unterarmen. „Komm her Soldat.“ Er folgte ihrer Aufforderung nur zu gerne. Schnell entledigten sie sich der restlichen Kleidung und die Federn der alten Couch wurden an dem Abend sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen.

Natasha wurde durch Fridays Gepiepe wach und schaute kurz auf den Display ihres Handys. Maria hatte in der Nacht eine Email geschickt und ihr mitgeteilt dass Stark Steve Wanda und Vision sowie Sam Rhodey und Jane schon im Laufe des Tages eintreffen würden. Die Rothaarige seufzte und wollte sich bewegen doch sie lag eingeklemmt zwischen James und dem Rücken des Sofas und konnte sich nicht befreien ohne ihn aufzuwecken. „James? James? James komm schon“ Sie haute ihm auf den Kopf und bekam ein Murren als Antwort. „Los lass mich raus, ich will noch duschen gehen ehe das Haus sich wieder füllt. Er beschränkte sich auf ein weiteres Murren. Sie versuchte ihn von sich zu schieben doch der Soldat bewegte sich kein Millimeter. Frustriert kniff sie ihn in seinen nackten Hintern. Er zuckte zusammen und drehte sich zu ihr um. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen griff er nach ihr, Metall schloss sich um Haut, und zog sie zu sich. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen legte er seinen Arm und sein Bein um sie und schlief weiter. Nun lag sie auf dem Rücken und auf seinem Gesicht das an ihre Schulter gepresst war lag ein Grinsen. „James komm schon.“ Sie versuchte sich zu bewegen doch er war zu schwer für sie. Er ignorierte jeden weiteren Versuch von ihr ihn aufzuwecken. Langsam wurde sie ungeduldig und sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand zwischen ihren und James Bauch. Sie strich mit ihren Fingerspitzen über seine nackte Haut und wanderte immer tiefer. Sie fuhr langsam über seine Oberschenkel . Es schien als wäre James doch wacher als er zugeben wollte und sie grinste zufrieden. Langsam bewegte sie ihre Hände auf und ab und spürte die sofortige Reaktion.   
Er konnte es nicht weiter unterdrucken und schlug die Augen auf und schaute in das zufriedene Gesicht von Natalia. Kaum sah sie dass er wach war ließ sie auch schon los. „Du Biest. Du willst also raus ja?“ Er packte sie um die Taille und hob sie auf seine Schulter. Nackt lief er mit ihr durchs Haus und verschwand mit ihr unter der Dusche.

Sie waren gerade fertig mit frühstücken, als die Tür aufging und Steve und Tony reinkamen. Die beiden blieben stehen und musterten Natasha und Bucky schweigend. Nach einigen Sekunden fluchte Tony und drückte dem grinsenden Steve 100 Dollar in die Hand. Bucky sah aus wie ein Fragezeichen und schaute seinen besten Freund an. Diese winkte ab und umarmte ihn zur Begrüßung. Tony setzte sich neben Natasha und angelte nach ihrer Tasse Kaffee. „Bediene dich Stark.“ „Mach ich doch immer Romanoff“ er zwinkerte ihr zu und nahm einen Schluck. Nach ihnen kamen Fury, Maria, Clint, eine du Frau die James nicht kannte, Vision und Wanda. Als die junge Frau das Häuschen betrat, fing Natalia auf einmal an zu strahlen. Sie schaute kurz zu ihm ehe sie wieder zu Wanda blickte. Diese erwiderte den Blick von Natalia und nickte kurz und lächelte ihn dann an. Er verstand noch immer nur Bahnhof doch Natalias Blick hielt ihn davon ab zu fragen. Nachdem Sam und Rhodey auch noch gekommen waren, war es in der Küche eng geworden und sie hatten sich in der Küche und dem Wohnzimmer ausgebreitet. Er lehnte sich gegen den Rücken des Sofas , Steve war neben ihm und er bemerkte wie dessen blaue Augen kurz zu dem zerwühlten Sofa huschten. Natalia stand ihm gegenüber doch selbst wenn sie es bemerkt hätte, lies sie sich nichts anmerken. Sie hatte sich ihre Tasse von Stark zurück ergattert und trank leise ihren Kaffee, während ihre Augen auf Fury lagen: dieser stand in der Ecke und besprach sich leise mit Maria. Steve redete mit ihm doch er konnte sich nur schwer auf das konzentrieren was sein bester Freund ihm sagte. Er konnte sich nicht von Natalia loslösen, die Erinnerungen des Morgens waren noch zu präsent. Er dachte an ihren nackten Körper, der zwischen ihm und der Wand gepresst war, das Wasser das über ihre Kurven lief. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf um die Gedanken zu vertreiben und ließ den Blick durch die Runde gleiten. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Wanda ihn anstarrte. In ihren Augen lag Belustigung aber auch eine Nuance von Ekel und Fremdschämen. Erst dann wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst dass sie in seinen Kopf schauen konnte und zum ersten Mal seit mehr als 70 Jahren war James Buchanan Barnes etwas peinlich. Er hob entschuldigend die Schultern und wollte sich Steve wieder zuwenden, als er bemerkte dass jeder in anstarrte. „Sergeant Barnes?“ Fury schien leicht verärgert und er drehte sich zu ihm um sich zu entschuldigen. Er wollte sich auf dem Rücken des Sofas abstützen, doch wegen dem Schwung und seiner Verwirrtheit griff er etwas zu fest zu sodass der Holzrahmen unter der Last seines Metallarms brach. Die Runde brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, doch sie wurden von einem Husten unterbrochen. Natasha hatte vor lauter Lachen sich an ihrem Kaffee verschluckt und hustete, während ihr Lachtränen über die Wangen liefen. Tony und Sam, welche neben ihr standen, hauten ihr kräftig auf den Rücken und sie hatte sich schnell wieder eingekriegt. „ Sergeant Barnes haben sie und Miss Romanoff einige Fortschritte gemacht?“ fragte Nick und sei Auge durchbohrte James, der beschämt den Blick abwandte „Noch nicht Direktor Fury, doch mir ist vorhin eine neue Idee gekommen, ich denke wir könnten Wandas Fähigkeiten nutzen um James, ich meine Sergeant Barnes, zu unterstützen.“ Natalias Stimme war noch immer etwas rau und ihre Augen vom Lachen gerötet. Fury nickte kurz ehe er ihr zustimmte. „Ich würde etwas Weiteres vorschlagen, aber nur wenn Mr. Stark damit einverstanden ist. Ich würde gerne die Avengers in den Tower einquartieren. Da ist doch mehr Platz und es ist ebenfalls sicherer als hier.“ Stark überlegte einen Augenblick ehe er sich direkt an James wandte „Ich habe noch nicht vergessen und werde es auch nie, doch jeder hat eine zweite Chance verdient, das müsste gerade ich wissen. Außerdem wenn das heißt dass ich Romanoff noch öfters dabei zuschauen kann wie sie Kaffee durch die Gegend spuckt, ist es mir das wert.“ Er wisch ihrem Schlag aus, der auch nur halbherzig gemeint war oder er hätte ihm nie ausweichen können, und hielt Bucky seine Hand hin. Dieser ergriff sie zögerlich und schaute ihm in die Augen. „Danke“ , er meinte es ernst und war über Starks Reaktion überrascht. Genauso wie der Rest des Teams doch jeder von ihnen empfand dieses kleine Gefühl der Hoffnung. Sie waren nicht nur ein Team sondern auch Freunde und jeder von ihnen hatte unter der Situation gelitten


	9. Chapter 9

„Home, sweet home“ Stark stieg die Rampe des Quinjets runter und ging über eine Plattform, die zu einem Eingang in das große Gebäude führte. Fury, die Brünette, die sich Bucky als Jane vorgestellt hatte und Maria folgten ihm. Steve wartete auf ihn und lies ihn in Ruhe den Stark, oder Avengers, Tower begutachten. Natalia war noch bei Clint, denn seine kleine Tochter hatte die Rothaarige wieder beschlagnahmt. Das Haus für Clints Familie war noch nicht ganz fertig, so würden sie über kürzere Zeit auch in den Stark Tower ziehen, was Clints Sohn mit einem Jubeln begrüßt hatte. Steve hielt Laura seine Hand hin und führte sie die Rampe runter, Bucky konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ganz der Gentleman Rogers?“, „Ja Romanoff, nur mit echten Damen.“ „Autsch“, sie verzog das Gesicht als hätte seine Worte sie tief verletzt und ging an ihm vorbei, Clints Tochter auf dem Arm. „Fertig mit Starren? Tony wird sich ja nicht mehr einkriegen vor Stolz.“ Er wollte Steve nicht unbedingt sagen dass es Natalias Hintern war, der seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte und nicht Starks Gebäude, so schwieg er und folgte seinem besten Freund.  
Jeder von ihnen hatte ein Zimmer bekommen, das denen bei König T Challa in nichts nachstand. Ihr erster Abend im Stark Tower war gemütlich und gesellig und Bucky fing an die Gesellschaft der Anderen zu schätzen. Sie schienen ihm auch weniger feindselig gestimmt, für das er mehr als dankbar war. 

Dank der jungen Maximoff, ging sein Training schnell voran und Natalia war zufrieden. Es war anstrengend für ihn sich mit seiner Vergangenheit auseinanderzusetzen doch sie und Steve gaben ihm die nötige Kraft. Am Ende ihrer Stunde half Wanda ihm jedes Mal sich an etwas Schönes zu erinnern um ihn etwas aufzubauen. Am Anfang waren es Erinnerungen an Steve oder Bilder von Natasha, doch je weiter sie kamen je öfter konnte sie ihm Bilder von seinem früheren Ich zeigen. Nach 3 Wochen intensiver Arbeit konnte er ohne Alpträume schlafen, was ihn nicht davon abhielt abends zu Natalia ins Bett zu steigen und morgens, ehe Steve ihn wecken würde, wieder in sein Zimmer zu verschwinden.  
„Das erinnert mich an unsere Zeit in Sibirien.“ Es war abends und sie lagen in Natashas Bett. Als sie noch im „Red Room“ gewesen waren, war James öfters in der Nacht zu ihr gekommen, obwohl es streng verboten gewesen war. „Ja außer dass uns hier nicht der Tod droht.“ ,nuschelte er in ihr Haar. „Ich weiß nicht, Steve kann sehr streng sein wenn es um dich geht. Nachher will er uns njoch verbieten uns zu sehen.“ „Nichts wird mich jemals wieder davon abhalten bei dir zu sein Natlia.“ Überrascht von seinem ernsten Ton schaute sie ihn an, er schien selbst über seine Worte verwirrt zu sein und wich ihrem Blick aus. „Wer würde sich auch schon trauen dem Winter Soldier und der Black Widow in den Weg zu kommen.“ Er grinste und zog sie zu sich. Ihr Kuss war intensiver und intimer als sonst. Sie legte ihren Kopf zurück auf seine nackte Brust und er fuhr ihr über den Rücken. Die Nacht über lag sein linker Arm besitzergreifend auf ihrer Taille. 

„Bist du dir sicher?“ James nickte knapp und schaute wieder stur zu Boden er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Natasha nickte Wanda zu, diese machte sich bereit Bucky bei dem kleinsten Ausfall zu stoppen. „Gut wir fangen mit dem ersten Wort an, ich und Steve werden die ganzen Zeit da sein. Wenn du willst dass jemand von uns geht sagst du Bescheid.“ Er nickte knapp und drückte sich nach hinten in den Stuhl. „Okay Friday, leg los.“ Kommandierte Natasha, während Steve, Bucky und Wanda sich konzentrierten „Sehr wohl Agent Romanoff.“ „Longing“, das russische Wort klang durch Fridays Computerstimme, noch furchterregender und eine Gänsehaut überzog Natashas Arme. James saß noch immer still da, er hatte die Augen geschlossen und seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach den Kiefer angespannt. „Friday noch einmal.“ „Longing“. Friday wiederholte das Wort 4 mal, bis Bewegung in James kam. Er fing an schneller zu atmen und sein Körper spannte sich an.  
Er war zurück in dem kalten Bunker, jeden Moment würde sich das Gerät neigen und er würde den Schmerz spüren, so lange bis er selbst nachgab, bis er an nichts mehr festhielt nur noch an dem Gedanken dass es gleich aufhören würde. Er war Hydra nie entkommen, Steve, Natalia seine Flucht waren alles nur Täuschungen von Hydra gewesen. Gemeine Spielchen um ihm zu zeigen wie wehrlos er war. Wut stieg in ihm auf, er wollte sie töten, seinen Arm um ihre Kehlen schließen und drücken. Drücken bis ihnen die Augen herausquollen und er ihnen ihren letzten Atemzug nahm. Er wollte aufstehen doch etwas fesselte ihn an seinen Stuhl. Hydra hatte ihn gefangen genommen, er versuchte sich zu wehren, doch dann drang eine Stimme an sein verschleiertes Gehirn. „Bucky? Buck? Kannst du mich hören?“ Er war noch immer in dem Bunker, doch da stand Steve. Der Steve der ihn schon einmal aus Hydras Fängen gerettet hatte. „Steve?“ fragte der Soldat verwirrt. „Bucky ich bin hier.“ Er kam auf ihn zu, seine blauen Augen schienen besorgt, er kniete sich neben ihn. „Steve was machst du hier? Wie hast du mich gefunden?“

Buckys Augen waren leer, sein Mund bewegte sich mechanisch, hilflos wandte sich Steve an Wanda. „Es funktioniert, aber er ist noch immer in seinen Erinnerungen, rede weiter mit ihm. Aber versuche ihn nicht zu überzeugen dass das nicht echt ist, er wird es dir nicht glauben.“ Sie nickte Nat zu, „Jetzt du auch, er braucht euch zwei“.

Steve antworte ihm nicht, doch dann wandte er sich wieder an ihn, „Nat hat mir den Weg gezeigt, sie kennt doch die Station hier in Sibirien.“ „Nat? Welche Nat?“ Der Soldat war verwirrt, von wem sprach Steve.  
„ Hallo Soldat“ er riss sich von Steve los und folgte den Worten. Er schaute in ein schönes weibliches Gesicht, umrahmt von kurzen roten Locken. Sie lächelte, sein Lächeln, seine Natalia. „Natalia? Baby was machst du hier? Ich dachte du wärst entkommen.“ Er wollte sich losreißen, wollte zu ihr. Sie kam auf ihn zu und legte ihm ihre Hände auf seine. „Wir sind beide entkommen. Wir sind frei und in Sicherheit. Steve, du und Ich.“ Verwirrt schaute der Soldat die beiden Menschen an. Wieso kannte er sie? Er dürfte sie nicht kennen und doch kannte er sie. Es wurde wärmer und der Stuhl auf dem er saß bequemer. Er merkte dass er seine Arme frei bewegen konnte. Die grüne Uniform von Steve verschwand und an ihre Stelle trat ein blaues T shirt und eine Jeans Hose. Er atmete tief ein und der Bunker verschwand, er war in einem hellen Zimmer, vor ihm saßen sein bester Freund und Natalia. In der Ecke stand Wanda und lächelte in an. Er lächelte zurück ehe er in der festen Umarmung von Steve verschwand. Er drückte ihn fest zurück doch sein Blick galt Natalia, diese hatte sich, um Steve Platz zu machen, gegen die Wand gelehnt und ihn mit verschränkten Armen gemustert. Er lächelte sie schief an und sie lächelte zurück. Der erste Schritt war getan.

Für den Rest des Tages war er müde, doch er wollte nicht alleine sein. Während Steve mit Stark und Fury über irgendetwas Wichtiges sprachen, hatte Natalia „Barnesbabysitting-Dienst“, BBD wie Sam es so schön nannte, und die beiden beschlagnahmten den Swimming Pool des Towers. „Siehst du wegen dir kann ich nie wieder Bikinis tragen“, Natasha begutachtete ihre Schussnarbe, während James schon im Pool seine Runden drehte. „Ja aber nur weil du so jeden Mann bei deinem Anblick zwingst erst Mal für eine Weile unter Wasser zu bleiben.“ Sie setzte sich an den Rand des Pools und lies ihre Beine ins Wasser baumeln. „Nicht jeder ist so ein Schwein wie du.“ Grinsend kam er auf sie zu, er wollte nach ihren Fersen greifen doch sie war zu schnell für ihn. Fluchend stieg er aus dem Wasser und jagte sie um den Pool . „ Laufen im Poolbereich ist strengstens verboten.“ Sam trat Natasha in den Weg und Bucky schnappte sie und warf sie in den Pool. „ Noch nie etwas von Privatsphäre gehört Wilson?“ „Das ist ein Gemeinschaftspool Barnes.“ Grinsend warf Sam sein Tuch auf einen Liegestuhl und sprang dann ins Wasser. Die 3 alberten rum und James kriegte sich nicht mehr ein vor Lachen als er herausfand dass Natalia nicht überall im Pool mit den Füßen auf den Boden kam. Sam und Bucky lieferten sich gerade ein Wettspringen als Jane hereinkam. „Sorry Doc.“ , sagte Natasha entschuldigend. Jane winkte lächelnd ab, „Macht nur, das ist immer wieder ein Beweis dass ihr doch, tief in euch, normale Menschen seid.“ „Das ist doch immer wieder schön zu sehen oder?“ Grinsend kam Laura, mit den 3 Kleinen im Schlepptau hinein. „Tante Nat.“ Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste sprang Clints Tochter ins Wasser und lies sich von Natasha herausfischen. Ihr Bruder war weniger stürmisch und stellte sich erst an den Rand wo er Bucky lange und ausgiebig begutachtete. „Alles in Ordnung Schätzen?“ fragte Laura und warf James einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Aber Metall rostet doch im Wasser?“ Sams Lachen erfüllte den ganzen Raum und James musste ebenfalls grinsen ehe er antwortete „Dieses Metall nicht“. Der Kleine schaute ihn stumm an, das war das erste Mal dass der Soldat mit ihm geredet hatte und er war eingeschüchtert. Er rang sich zu einem kurzen „wooow“ durch ehe er seiner Schwester ins Wasser folgte. Für den Rest des Mittags stellte er James die verschiedensten Fragen, die dieser mit der nötigen Geduld beantwortete. Clints Kinder, das Herumalbern mit Sam und Natalia in ihrem Bikini lenkte ihn von dem Morgen ab und er entspannte sich komplett.

Die folgenden Monate waren für James die anstrengendsten aber auch die glücklichsten seit vielen Jahren. Mittlerweile schaffte er es 2 Wörter lang nicht seinen alten Erinnerungen zu verfallen und sich davon beherrschen zu lassen. Am Tag verbrachte er seine Zeit mit Natalia Steve oder den anderen Avengers. Sie trainierten zusammen und Fury hatte ihm einen festen Platz im Team gegeben. Er und Stark kamen immer besser miteinander aus und er fühlte sich nicht mehr als kompletter Außenseiter. Fury hielt sie auf Trab, er wollte sein Team jeden Moment einsatzbereit haben. Er und Hill arbeiteten jeden Tag daran Hydra Basen zu finden und sie suchten ebenfalls nach Dr. Banner.


	10. Chapter 10

Draußen war es noch dunkel, er lag neben Natalia als auf einmal ein Alarm durch das ganze Gebäude schallte. Die beiden schnellten hoch und zogen sich ihre Schlafanzüge über dem Laufen an. Im Konferenzraum wartete Fury auf sie, Sorge kennzeichnete sein Gesicht. Kurz nachdem sie eingetroffen waren kamen der Rest der Avengers. Sam lehnte sich an Buckys Ohr. „Ich würde das nicht anziehen wenn ich du wäre oder Cap stellt noch Fragen.“ James schaute nach unten und merkte dass er Natalias Top in den Händen hielt. Im Stress hatte sie sich sein T Shirt geschnappt und er ihres. Er stellte sich hinter sie und drückte ihr unauffällig das Top in die Hand. Niemand schien es zu kümmern, jeder lauschte auf das was Fury ihnen mitteilte. „Wir haben eine Hydra Basis gefunden, doch leider ist das passiert was wir vermeiden wollten. Hydra hat Dr. Banner vor uns gefunden. Wir müssen sofort aufbrechen um schlimmeres zu vermeiden. Macht euch bereit in einer halben Stunde startet der Quinjet.“ Stumm verließen sie das Zimmer und James blieb stehen, er schaute sich fragend um, bis Fury bemerkte dass er noch immer da stand. „Das war auch für sie gemeint Barnes.“ Überrascht über Nicks Vertrauen, stand er einige Augenblicke still ehe er in sein Zimmer ging.  
„ Alles in Ordnung?“ Natalia stand in dem Türrahmen und betrachtete ihn. Er nickte, er war bereit, zu lange war er auf keiner Mission mehr gewesen. „Dann komm“ Sie streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen und er durchquerte das Zimmer. Er legte seine Hände an ihren Hintern, zog sie an sich und küsste sie. „Kein Wunder dass du so gut bist. Du machst ja jeden Mann verrückt mit dieser Uniform.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und ging davon, er folgte ihr grinsend ohne seinen Blick von ihrem Hintern zu nehmen. „Colonel Rhodes, Wilson, Captain, Sergeant Barnes, sie werden die Gänge sichern und den Weg für Romanoff, Maximoff und Stark freihalten. Stark sie und Maximoff werden Banner finden und ihn herausbringen, Romanoff sie bleiben soweit außer Reichweite, wir wollen Banner nicht unnötig aufregen. Sie kümmern sich um die Daten von Hydra. Versuchen sie alles zu sichern was ihnen in der kurzen Zeit möglich ist. Vision sie gehen dahin wo sie gebraucht werden.“ Sein Team nickte einstimmig und ohne weitere Wörter und Zeit zu verlieren betraten sie den Quinjet.  
„Sir sind sie sicher dass Barnes soweit ist?“ fragte Maria als die beiden dem Jet hinterherschauten. „Sicher ist man sich nie Agent Hill.“

Stark war ungewöhnlich ruhig und Steve flüsterte Bucky leise zu dass er und Banner gute Freunde gewesen waren und er unter dessen Verschwinden gelitten hatte. Clint flog den Quinjet, er hatte nicht wiederstehen können als er erfahren hatte dass es sich um ein altes Teammitglied gehandelt hatte. Bucky bewunderte seinen Mut und die Geduld von Laura. Natalia saß neben ihrem besten Freund und unterhielt sich leise mit ihm. Ihr Gesicht war ausdruckslos, er wollte gerne wissen was sie gerade dachte, ob sie sich um Banner sorgte, doch sie würde es ihm schon erzählen wenn es wichtig genug wäre. Steve und Tony besprachen noch einmal wie sie vorzugehen hatten, Sam hatte die Augen geschlossen und döste vor sich hin, Rhodes las ein Buch, Vision und Wanda unterhielten sich langsam. Er mochte die beiden, sie waren ihm gegenüber immer sehr freundlich g. Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gehört blickte Wanda ihm kurz in die Augen und lächelte sachte, ehe sie wieder versuchte Vision zu erklären wieso Menschen gerne in Zoos gingen. Buckylehnte sich zurück in seinen Sitz, er genoss die Ruhe die die anderen um ihn ausstrahlten. Er begnügte sich damit den Rest des Fluges auf Natalias Haare zu starren und mit seinen Augen den Windungen ihrer Locken zu folgen.

Sie waren bereit, der Quinjet war geparkt, sie hatten ihre Stellungen eingenommen, die Waffen waren gezückt. Metall krachte als Stark und Rhodes die Tür zu der Hydra-Basis aufdrückten. Es kam ihnen niemanden entgegen, sie hatten auch nicht damit gerechnet, Hydra wusste dass sie kommen würden. Wie schon in den 40 er führte Steve das Team an. Eher er seinem besten Freund in die Dunkelheit folgte, warf er Natalia einen kurzen Blick zu. Stark und Rhodes flankierten sie und Wanda. Ihre grünen Augen waren starr nach vorne gerichtet und ihre Hand lauerte griffbereit über ihrem Holster. Sie war tödlich, er bedauerte jetzt schon den armen Teufel der versuchte sich ihr in den Weg zu stellen. Grinsend drehte er sich wieder nach vorne und lief dem rot blauen Schild hinterher. 

„Friday gib uns Infos?“ „Ich empfange eine erhöhte Gammastrahlung aus der tiefsten Ebene der Basis.“ Stark nickte und sie gingen zu der nächsten Treppe. Nach 2 Ebenen kamen ihnen Hydra Agenten entgegen und der Kampf begann. Nach kurzer Zeit bemerkte er wie gut das Avengers Team zusammen arbeite, es gab ihm eine gewisse Sicherheit, zu wissen dass er nicht auf sich alleine gestellt war und dass jemand war der ihm Deckung gab. Nach dem ersten Angriff, besprachen sie sich kurz und Steve entschied dass sie sich aufteilen sollten. „Tony du, Rhodes, Wanda und Natasha“ Ihr geht nach unten, wir halten euch hier den Rücken frei.“  
Tony nickte und schlang seinen Arm um Natashas Taille. Sie landeten auf der letzten Ebene und standen gleich unter Beschuss. Tony drückte sie zur Seite und erwiderte das Feuer. Wanda und Rhodes landeten kurz nach ihnen und zu 4 hatten sie die Angreifer schnell besiegt. „Friday wo ist Banner?“ „Nach links Boss, doch ich empfinde noch mehrere Infrarot Strahlung, er ist stark bewacht. Agent Romanoff, der rechte Gang wird sie zu der Computerzentrale der Basis leiten, dort werden sie einige Daten von Hydra finden, doch auch da sind einige Agenten. Für sie jedoch kein Problem.“ Natasha nickte und ohne ein weiteres Wort lief sie den Gang entlang. Vision war auf einen leisen Ruf von Wanda sofort zu ihnen gestoßen und sie machten sich zusammen auf den Weg zu Banner. Dieser saß zusammengesunken auf dem Boden einer Glaszelle, die gleiche die S.H.I.E.L.D auch im Helicarrier hatte. 

In der Ferne hörte sie Schüsse, also hatte die Gruppe Bruce gefunden. Sie war erleichtert und doch war es nur noch ein ferner Abklatsch ihrer früheren Gefühle für ihn. Sein plötzliches Verschwinden war ernüchternd gewesen und sie empfand nichts mehr für ihn als eine alte Sympathie und eine oberflächliche Freundschaft. Die Verbindung die sie gedacht hatte bei ihm zu fühlen war verschwunden als sie wieder Zeit mit James verbracht hatte.  
Im Computerraum befanden sich 5 Männer, 2 von ihnen schoss sie in den Rücken. Die anderen griffen sie gemeinsam an und sie wunderte sich wieder wieso sie einen Nahkampf einer Schießerei vorzogen.   
Kurze Zeit später steckte sie den USB Stick in den Computerlauf und versuchte die Daten zu retten die noch nicht gelöscht worden waren. „Banner ist sicher im Quinjet und die Ebenen sind geklärt, wir warten nur noch auf dich Romanoff.“ Ertönte Tony Stimme über ihren Kopfhörer „Besser kommt man zu spät als gar nicht“ konterte sie.   
Stark wollte gerade was erwidern als Schüsse über den Lausprecher ertönten. Das Team sprang auf und Tony sprach hektisch ins Mikrofon „Romanoff? Nat? Natasha? Friday hast du noch Kontakt zu Agent Romanoff.“ „3 feindliche Ziele sind bei ihr, sie wurde angeschossen, kein lebenswichtiges Organ ist verletzt.“ Das „noch nicht“ hing in der Luft und Steve versuchte das Team zu organisieren. „Vision, Wanda, Rhodes, Clint ihr bleibt bei Bruce. Ja Clint du auch du hast 3 Kinder verdammt, ihr bleibt hier. Die anderen folgt mir.“ Die Schüsse klangen Bucky noch immer in den Ohren, sein Atem ging schnell und seine Hand zitterte, er hatte Angst. Angst darum sie zu verlieren. Steve fluchte vor sich hin und fragte wie es sein konnte dass sie diese übersehen hatten. „Buck du bleibst hier, sie erwarten nicht dass du hier bist.“ Er nickte, er wusste dass Steve nicht wollte dass er zu nahe an die Agenten kommen würde. Ein aktivierter „Winter Soldier“ würde jetzt nur noch fehlen. Dennoch schlich er denen 3 hinterher, er konnte nicht untätig rumstehen, Natalia würde ihm das ewig unter die Nase reiben.   
Sie blutete. Stark. Sie wusste auch ohne Friday, dass sie schwer verletzt war. Sie hatte versucht einige gelöschten Daten widerherzustellen und hatte sich darauf verlassen dass der Rest der Gruppe jeden Agent beseitigt hatten. Aus den Anfangs 3 waren es 6 geworden. Sie hatte es geschafft einen zu erschießen ehe man ihr ihre Waffen abgenommen hatte. Sie hätten sie töten können, doch sie wollten noch einige Antworten vor ihr. Diese hatte sie ihnen natürlich verweigert, was dazu geführt hatte dass sie noch 2 Kugeln abbekommen hatte, sowie eine ausgekugelte Schulter.  
Sie lag am Boden die 5 Männer waren über sie gebeugt. Sie unterhielten sich leise, in ihren Ohren rauschte es doch sie verstand genug um zu wissen was sie mit ihr vorhatten. Hätte sie nicht solche Schmerzen gehabt hätte sie wahrscheinlich verachtend geschnaubt, doch sie merkte wie ihre Kraft sie langsam verlies.  
Man packte sie und legte sie unsanft auf den Rücken, der Aufprall nahm ihr den Atem. Auf einmal lösten sich die 2 Paar Hände von ihren Beinen und die Agenten lagen tot am Boden. Einer hatte ein schwarzes Loch in der Brust und über dem anderen steckte Steves Schild in der Wand.  
„Mr. Stark, Captain, ich würde an ihrer Stelle ihre Waffen senken oder ihre Freundin hier wird eine weitere Wunde haben. Und sagen sie ihrem Freund er soll sein Vogel bei sich behalten.“ Mit trüben Augen schaute sie in die entsetzten Gesichter von Steve, Tony und Sam. Mit ihrer letzten Kraft warf sie Steve den kleinen USB Stick zu. Der Agent schlug ihr mit der einen Hand ins Gesicht und der anderen in den Bauch. Sie hustete und schnappte nach Luft, der Schmerz ließ sie fast ohnmächtig werden. Aus ihren Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie wie Steve und Tony zu ihr hasteten wollten, doch neben ihrem rechten Ohr hörte sie ein Klicken.   
Der Agent winke die 3 herein und sie stellten sich an die Wand. Ihre Teammitglieder verschwanden aus ihrem Blickfeld und das einzige was sie sah war der dunkele Betonboden und den Flur. Sie hustete kläglich und ihre Wunden brannten als hätte man sie lebendig angezündet. „Ich denke jetzt wo sie netterweise zu uns gestoßen sind, werden wir ihnen es nicht nehmen ihrer Freundin beim Sterben zuzusehen. Soll ich sie verbluten lassen?“ Sie spürte sie kalte Klinge an ihrem Hals und dann an ihren Armen. „Oder doch erschießen?“ Der Lauf drückte sich fest gegen ihren Kopf. „Nein das ginge alles zu schnell, das hat niemand von euch verdient.“ Er spuckte vor die Füße der 3 Männer und stach dann mit seinem Messer in ihren Bauch. Ihr Schrei hallte durch den Raum, sie kippte zur Seite, sie wusste dass dieser Stich sie niemals töten würde, doch zusammen mit ihren anderen Verletzungen war er genauso gefährlich wie ein Schuss in den Kopf. Sie hatte schon mehrere Male, Männer auf diese Weise elendig verbluten sehen. Ihr Blickfeld schrumpfte und sie wusste dass sie gleich ohnmächtig werden würde. Das Geräusch von vertrauten Schritten klangen an ihr Ohr und sie öffnete ihre Augen. Ein Mann kam auf sie zu, er trat in den Saal und seine metallene Hand schloss sich um den Hals des Agenten. „Soldat? Longing.“ „Sei ruhig“ , das Russische war nicht viel mehr als ein wütendes Knurren und sie wunderte sich wieso der Mann so wütend war. Sie hörte das Klicken einer Waffe und dachte panisch an den anderen Agenten, doch dann wurde der Raum hell erleuchtet und ein verbrannter Körper fiel neben ihr zu Boden. Ihm folgte der andere Agent, dunkele Flecken bedeckten seinen Hals und ihr wurde bewusst dass der Mann ihn einfach erwürgt hatte. Sachte legten sich zwei Hände um ihr Gesicht, eine kalt und eine warm. Blaue Augen schauten sie an. Sie erkannte ihn, sie versuchte zu lächeln. „James?“ „Ich bin hier Darling.“ Die kalte Oberfläche unter ihrem Rücken verschwand und wurden durch zwei Arme ersetzt. Ihr Kopf sackte zur Seite, sie wollte schlafen doch Stimmen surrten in ihrem Kopf. Stimmen die ihren Namen riefen, sie wollte ihnen sagen dass sie ruhig sein sollten, sie wollte doch schlafen. „Natalia?“ , ihr Name war das letzte was sie hörte, ehe sie in die Dunkelheit glitt.


	11. Chapter 11

Es war dunkel, es rauschte in ihrem Kopf, langsam als würde sie ihren Kopf aus dem Wasser heben, drangen Geräusche an ihr Ohr. Sie hörte ein gleichmäßiges Piepen, ein Rascheln, ein Schnarchen, ein Knochenknacken. Dann spürte sie den Schmerz, ihr ganzer Körper brannte. Sie versuchte die Position zu wechseln, doch selbst diese kleine Bewegung ließ sie zusammen zucken. Sie fühlte sich unwohl, wollte ihre Augen öffnen doch etwas benebelte ihre Sinne. ihr Schmerz verblasste doch auch ihre Sinne wurden unscharf. Panik stieg in ihr auf, sie verlor die Kontrolle über ihren Körper. Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter und streichelte sanft über ihre Haut. Es war keine männliche Hand, was sie verwunderte doch langsam wurde sie ruhiger, vor ihren Augen sah sie verschwommene Gesichter, sie lächelte und fiel wieder in einen tiefen Schlaf.

„Ich hab keinen Hunger.“ „Buck du musst was essen, do sitzt jetzt schon seit 5 Tagen hier. Schläfst kaum und isst noch weniger. Nat wird nicht gesund wenn du dich zu Tode hungerst.“ „Außerdem will Cap sagen das du stinkst.“ „Nicht hilfreich Stark“ „Ich sage nur die Wahrheit… Rogers.“ „Es reicht jetzt, das hier ist ein Krankenzimmer, zankt euch gefälligst draußen.“ „Sorry Doc.“ Sie hörte wie die Tür sich öffnet und ein dumpfes Lachen ertönte. „Du auch Thor bleib draußen.“ Schritte näherten sich dem Bett und sie hörte Janes Flüstern „Steve hat Recht, sie müssen was essen, im Moment läuft sie nicht weg und sie können nichts für sie tun.“ „Danke aber ich hab keinen Hunger.“ Das Knurren seines Magens verriet ihn und sie konnte sich vorstellen wie er seine Arme davor verschränkte. „Sagen sie mir wenigstens was sie mögen und ich hole ihnen was, wenn sie das Zimmer nicht verlassen wollen.“ „Ich brauche nichts ich danke ihnen.“ „Soldat! Stell dich nicht so an und iss was. Ich sterbe schon nicht.“  
Ihre Worte waren nicht viel mehr als ein Flüstern und ihre Stimme war kratzig, doch sie war wach. Er sprang auf und stellte sich neben ihren Kopf, Jane war in den Flur getreten und rief lautstark nach dem Arzt.  
„Wie geht es dir Natalia?“ ihre Augen waren trüb und sie verzerrte ihr Gesicht als sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Sie antwortete nicht sondern sackte wieder in sich zusammen. Er legte seine Arme unter ihre Beine und an ihren Rücken und setzte auf, sodass sie sich gegen den Rücken ihres Krankenbettes lehnen konnte. „Danke“, ihr Gesicht war weiß und sie atmete stoßweise aus. „Tut´s weh?“ fragte er besorgt „Ne mir geht’s super.“ Auf ihren Kommentar hin verdrehte er nur stumm die Augen „Solange sie ihren Sarkasmus nicht verliert ist sie noch am Leben.“ Mit großen Schritten kam Clint rein und bleib neben James stehen. Steve , Tony, Sam und Thor kamen ebenfalls ins Zimmer. Wanda, Vision, Jane und Pepper standen an dem Fenster und betrachteten sie besorgt.  
„Romanoff du siehst scheiße aus.“ „Du auch Stark“. Er lachte und entspannte sich merklich. „Du hast uns einen schönen Schrecken eingejagt Nat.“ Clint betrachtete sie streng und sie bemerkte die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen, die fast so schlimm wie die von James waren. „Jungs ihr übertreibt, mir geht’s gut.“, versuchte sie sie zu beruhigen. „Solche Wunden hätten selbst den stärksten Mann hinraffen können. Du hast ein starker Willen und bist ein würdiger Krieger.“ Meinte Thor lächelnd. James verdutzter Blick brachte Natasha zum Lachen doch der aufkommende Schmerz ließ sie gleich wieder zusammen zucken. Ein junger Mann in weißem Kittel kam herein gerannt und stellte sich neben sie und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Eigentlich dürfen sie noch keinen Besuch aber es scheint als würde hier niemand auf den Rat des Arztes hören. Sie brauchen Ruhe, Schlaf und vor allem keinen weiteren Schmerz. Ich gebe ihnen noch Schmerzmittel“ Sie fiel ihm sofort ins Wort „Nein ich brauche keine, es geht auch ohne.“ Der Arzt lächelte und strich ihr über den Arm, aus ihren Augenwinkeln sah sie wie James sich versteifte und seine linke Hand nach der Matratze griff. „Ich denke hier sind genug Helden in diesem Zimmer, da müssen sie nicht auch noch einen spielen Agent Romanoff. Er ging zu einem weißen Tisch der übersäht mit Verbandszeug und sonstigen Medikamenten war und griff nach einer kleinen Flasche und einer Spritze. Panisch wandte sie sich an Clint, sie wollte nicht wieder die Kontrolle über ihren Körper verlieren, wollte nicht gezwungen werden zu schlafen. Das Piepen des Monitors wurde schneller, er verriet jedem ihre Aufregung. „Miss Romanoff ich bitte sie.“ Der Arzt versuchte sie zu beruhigen, doch ihr Körper reagierte von selbst. Jeder Muskel in ihr spannte sich an, der Schmerz war vergessen, sie wollte nur noch raus, raus aus dem Zimmer und dem Mittel, weg von dem Piepen der Monitore und dem Tropf der an ihrem Arm hing. Sie griff nach der Decke und wollte sie beiseiteschieben, doch dann legten sich zwei Hände um ihre Handgelenke. „Wo willst du hin? Bist du verrückt?“ Sie schaute ihn an, in ihren Augen lag die blanke Panik. „Es sind nur Schmerzmittel, du wirst schlafen und wenn du aufwachst...“ Er verstummte, er verstand. Er legte ihr seine Hand um die Wange und küsste sie auf den Kopf. „Keine Schmerzmittel. Gebt ihr was Leichtes, doch nichts was sie zum Schlafen bringt.“ „Buck! Sie muss schlafen.“ Entrüstete sich Steve „Sie muss gar nichts außer gesund werden.“ Schlafmangel, Hunger und Sorge verliehen seinen Worten eine gewisse Schärfe, doch sie veranlasste wenigstens jeden dazu den Mund zu halten. Er wandte sich an den Arzt, der schnell den Blick von Natalia hob. „Geben sie ihr etwas das den Schmerz lindert, doch sie auf keinen Fall schläfrig macht.“ Der Arzt nickte nervös und reichte ihr eine kleine Plastikdose. „Ich komme später wieder. Vielleicht sind sie dann etwas vernünftiger.“ Dann verließ er das Zimmer. Natasha sank seufzend in ihre Kissen und schaute ihn an „Danke.“ „Kein Problem.“ Er lächelte sie an„Geh jetzt mal was essen, ehe du noch jemanden erwürgst. Ich warte auf dich.“ Er küsste sie auf die Wange und ging nach draußen. Nach kurzem Zögern folgte ihm Steve. Nach und nach lehrte sich das Zimmer bis auf Clint. Hinter Thor schloss er die Tür und setzte sich auf den Stuhl der neben ihrem Bett stand. „Wieso versteht Barnes dass du keine Schmerzmittel haben willst aber ich nicht?“ Seine Stimme war ruhig doch sie bemerkte dass er wütend und endtäuscht war. „Weil sie einen zum Einschlafen zwingen und man nie weiß wie man wieder aufwacht.“ Nur Clint gegenüber konnte sie es zugeben und doch hatte es sie einige Überwindung gekostet es laut auszusprechen. Er beugte sich nach vorne und legte sein Gesicht auf ihre Matratze. Er nuschelte unverständlich vor sich hin, doch es hörte sich stark danach an als würde er sich selbst verfluchen. Lachend fuhr sie ihm durch seine kurzen Haare. „Wie kann ich meine Schande wieder gut machen?“ fragte er. „Du kannst zur Seite rücken und dir deinen eigenen Stuhl nehmen.“ James stand in der Tür in der einen Hand hielt er einen Teller auf dem sich Sandwiches türmten und in der anderen hielt er eine Flasche Bier und eine dampfende Tasse. „Was für eine Augenweide“, Bucky grinste über Natalias Kommentar und lies sich wieder in den Stuhl fallen. „Barnes ich denke sie hat vom Essen geredet.“ Das Essen schluckte James wütende Erwiderung und Clint griff grinsend nach einem der Brote.   
Die ersten Tage nach der Mission hatten beide an Taschas Seite gewacht, doch er hatte eine Familie für die er da sein musste. Über die letzten Wochen hatte er angefangen James zu vertrauen und auch wenn er es sich nicht gerne zugab, verstand Barnes Nat auf eine Weise wie er es nie konnte.  
Natalia wollte nach der Bierflasche greifen, doch Barnes klopfte ihr mit seiner linken Hand auf die Finger. Clint erwartete schon Knochen brechen zu hören als das Metall auf ihre dünne Finger knallte. Doch Nat schaute Barnes nur beleidigt an und nahm dann die Tasse die er ihr wortlos hinhielt. „Rieche ich da Alkohol?“ „Tony Buck wäre doch nicht so verantwortungslos und…“ Tony unterbrach Steve „Friday würdest du bitte die Ausdunstungen des Heißgetränks in Agent Romanoffs Hand analysieren.“ „Die Bestandteile des Getränks sind Milch, süßes Kakaopulver, Zimt, Sahne, Bayleys und Vodka.“ Clint verschluckte sich wegen Steves gekränktem Gesicht und Tony setzte sich zufrieden lächelnd an das Fußende des Bettes. Steve schnappte sich ebenfalls ein Stuhl und hockte sich neben Clint. „Alkohol und Medikamente vertragen sich nicht.“ Meckerte er „ Mir geht’s besser.“ Natasha nahm grinsend einen weiteren Schluck und biss in ihr Brot. Barnes hob grinsend die Schultern und kraulte ihr kurz den Nacken, ehe er nach seinem 4 Brot griff.  
Nachdem sie ihre Tasse gelehrt hatte lehnte sie sich in ihre Kissen, eine angenehme Schläfrigkeit breitete sich in ihr aus, sie schloss die Augen und war nach einigen Augenblicken fest eingeschlafen.  
„Bestes Mittel um sie zum Schlafen zu kriegen.“ Bucky zwinkerte dem Arzt zu der ein saures Gesicht zog und das Zimmer erst gar nicht betrat. Sam und Thor kamen rein. „Was haltet ihr davon wenn wir beide heute Abend bei ihr bleiben und ihr 4 schlaft euch mal aus. Tasha sieht ja gleich besser aus als ihr.“ „Sie ist eine starke Frau und selbst der beste Leibwächter muss einmal schlafen.“ Thor nickte Bucky freundlich zu und übernahm dann Steves Stuhl. Bucky und Clint wechselten einen kurzen Blick ehe sie dann beide aufstanden. Barnes drückte Nat einen Kuss auf die Stirn und wischte mit seiner linken Hand einige rote Strähnen aus ihrem Gesicht. Tony musste grinsen, gerade eine tödliche Spionin erweckte bei dem noch tödlicheren Supersoldaten mit Gehirnwäsche, das Beste. In solchen Momenten vergaß er fast dass Barnes… Der Winter Soldier hatte seine Eltern getötet, verbesserte er sich in Gedanken, nicht der Mann der vor ihm stand und einer Frau heiße Schokolade zubereitete. Lächelnd schaute er vor sich hin und bemerkte dass Barnes ihn anstarrte, er räusperte sich und verließ das Zimmer. Tony war zufrieden, Natasha kam wieder auf die Beine und die Avengers waren enger zusammen gewachsen, sie waren wieder ein Team, eine dysfunktionale Familie, mit Barnes als neuem Mitglied.

Die nächsten Tage hatte sie immer wieder Besuch. Pepper und Jane kamen immer wieder vorbei und auch die Mitglieder der Avengers, so oft wie Fury sie entbehren konnte. Wenn sie von Missionen zurückkamen hatte sie immer eine Kleinigkeit für sie dabei. Nick brachte ihr jeden 3. Tag einen neuen Strauß Blumen und Tony hatte ihr ein kleines Heimkino aufgebaut, vor dem sie sich abends alle versammelten um mit ihr, ihre Lieblingsfilme zu schauen. Wenn er nicht im Training oder einer Mission war, verbrachte James jede freie Minute bei ihr. Er brachte ihr Bücher mit oder ließ sich von ihr das Internet erklären, seine und die Anwesenheit der Anderen ließ sie für kurze Zeit den Schmerz vergessen, der nur langsam abklang. Nach 3 Wochen durfte sie endlich das Bett für kurze Zeit verlassen und im Flur des Stark Towers umherwandern.   
An einem Morgen lief Bucky und Clint panisch durch die Gänge da sie sie nicht finden konnten, erst nach einer halben Stunde Suchaktion fand Thor sie im Keller wo sie, nur mit einem Schlafanzug und noch am Tropf angeschlossen, Schießübungen machte, die Kopfhörer hatten die Schreie und auch das Piepen von Friday übertönt. Bucky stauchte sie eine halbe Stunde auf Russisch zusammen und sie musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Langsam ging es ihr besser doch dies steigerte ihre Langeweile und sie wurde ungeduldig.  
„Du könntest wenigstens mit mir in den Garten gehen.“ „Der Stark Tower hat doch gar keinen Garten wir sind mitten in New York und denke nicht, nur weil jeder unterwegs ist dass du mich dazu überzeugen könntest.“ James sah nicht einmal von seinem Buch „Die Welt nach 1945 für Dummies“ auf. Heute war es besonders schlimm, jeder war unterwegs, auf einer Mission oder hatte Freizeit, und sie war ans Bett gefesselt. Seit einigen Tagen konnte sie ganz ohne Medikamente sein und ihre Wunden waren soweit verheilt, auch die inneren Prellungen und die Schulter waren wieder ganz in Ordnung. Sie verstand nicht wieso der Arzt sie nicht gehen ließ und niemand aus dem Team wollte ihm widersprechen. Sie legte sich auf die Seite und tippte gegen James Metallarm bis dieser genervt aufsah. Sie grinste, „Wenn wir rausgehen bin ich auch brav.“ „Vergiss es Natalia.“ Seufzend setzte sie sich auf und fing an sich zu dehnen. Nach kurzer Zeit verlor sie die Geduld und hüpfte aus dem Bett. Sie ging zum Fenster und schaute nach draußen, während sie die Autos und die Fußgänger betrachtete, streckte sie ihr rechtes Bein nach oben und stellte sich auf die linken Zehenspitzen. Ihre Knochen knackten, und ihre Muskeln lockerten sich. Eine Position die noch aus ihrer Zeit beim „Red Room“ stammte. Sie fuhr sich über ihre Schulter und ihren Oberschenkel; hier würden sie nun weitere Narben zeichnen. Eine nach der anderen waren sie durch ihre Arbeit gekommen, doch die knapp über ihrem Nabel störte sie am meisten. Ein ewiges Andenken an das was sie aus ihr gemacht hatten, ihr genommen hatten. Die Langeweile brachte sie dazu nachzudenken. In der Vergangenheit zu schwelgen, an das zu denken was sie alles gemacht hatte.   
2 Hände legten sich auf ihre Arme die sie unbewusst vor dem Bauch verschränkt hatte. „Alles in Ordnung? Ich habe schon 2 Mal nach dir gerufen.“ Fragte James neugierig„Entschuldige ich war in Gedanken.“ „Hab ich bemerkt.“ Er drehte sie zu sich um und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. „Egal was du versucht hattest dir einzureden es stimmt nicht.“ „Du weißt doch nicht einmal was ich gedacht habe.“ „Doch das weiß ich ganz genau.“ Sie schnaubte, lächelte über ihre eigene Dummheit, dass sie gedacht hätte er würde es nicht wissen. Er, der mit noch mehr Schuld zu kämpfen hatte als sie. Sie legte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust und er schlang die Arme um sie, einer kalt einer warm, 2 Gegensätze die sie und ihn ausmachten. Sie spendeten sich gegenseitig Trost, 2 bröckelnde Hälften die sich gegenseitig vorm Einsturz bewahrten.   
Sie lösten sich voneinander, ehe James sie wieder zu sich zog und sie sich küssten. Erst zärtlich, doch dann wurden beiden bewusst dass sie sich seit über 5 Wochen nicht mehr geküsst hatten und das Ganze wurde stürmischer, drängender. Mit seiner linken Hand hob er sie hoch, während seine rechte in ihrem Nacken lag und sie gegen sich drückte. Mit ihr auf dem Arm, verließ er das Krankenzimmer und ging mit ihr in sein Zimmer. Sie fielen in sein Bett und profitierten davon dass sie die einzigen im Stark Tower waren.  
Das kühle Metall lag angenehm auf ihrem erhitzten Körper, ihr Kopf lang auf seiner Brust und sie hatte ihr Bein über ihn gelegt. Er spielte mit einer ihrer roten Locken, „Friday würdest du uns was zu essen bringen?“ „Ich bin ein Sprachprogramm Sergeant Barnes, kein Hausdiener.“ Er seufzte „Daran könnte Tony echt mal arbeiten.“ Er wollte sich aufsetzten doch Natasha zog ihn wieder zu sich. „Ich habe Hunger Natalia und vom schönen Dessert alleine werde ich nicht satt.“ Er zwinkerte ihr zu und schubste sie mit einer leichten Bewegung seines Arms vom Bett. „Fresssack“ „Agent Romanoff und Sergeant Barnes, Captain Rogers nähert sich dem Zimmer, wenn sie sich davor noch etwas anziehen möchten.“ „Danke Friday.“ Bucky wollte nach der Decke greifen doch Natasha hatte sie zu sich auf den Boden gezogen und sich darin eingewickelt. Lachend beobachtete sie ihn wie er sich das erst beste Kissen schnappte. Die Tür öffnete sich und Steve kam herein „Buck weißt du wo Natasha ist, sie…“ Er stockte mitten in seinem Satz und starrte seinen besten Freund an. „Nope keine Ahnung.“ Er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, Steves Wangen waren rosa angelaufen und er starrte zur Decke.  
„Es scheint ihr dann also wieder gut zu gehen. Das müssen wir feiern, heute Abend 20 Uhr auf dem Dach des Stark Towers. Schönes Kissen Barnes.“ Tony verschwand wieder so schnell wie er gekommen war. „Captain Rogers Mr. Stark fragt noch ob sie in Begleitung kommen?“ „In Begleitung?“ Natasha hüpfte in ihrem Kokon aufs Bett und schaute Steve an. „Welche Begleitung?“ Steve seufzte, er schaute noch immer zur Decke. „Nur weil ich 2 Missionen mit ihr hatte, denkt Tony das ich was mit Sharon habe.“ „Sharon Carter? Die die du in Leipzig geküsst hast? Steve schaute Bucky entrüstet an der hob abwehrend die Hände „Ich habs ihr nich erzählt.“ „Bring sie mit sie ist süß“ meinte Natasha. „Hör auf dich in mein Liebesleben einzumischen Romanoff.“ Giftete Steve. Er wusste noch immer nicht wo er hinschauen sollte „Würde ich ja wenn du eins hättest.“ Konterte Natasha lachend. „1:0 für sie Steve“ „Als jemand der nicht mehr als ein Kissen trägt, würde ich den Mund halten Buck.“ „Jemanden der nicht mehr als ein Kissen trägt und unwiderstehlich damit aussieht.“ Steve und Natasha schnaubten gleichzeitig, allerdings zwinkerte Natalia ihm zu als Steve fluchtartig das Zimmer verlassen hatte.   
Noch immer mit seiner Decke um sich geschlungen stieg sie aus dem Bett und zog sich das Krankenhaushemd wieder an. „Sag dem Arzt ich hätte dich nur kurz ausgehliehen.“ Rief Bucky ihr nach. „Ne ich geh in mein Zimmer ich hab mich gerade selbst entlassen.“

Er blieb noch einige Augenblicke liegen, ehe ihn das Knurren seines Magens dazu brachte aufzustehen und in die Küche zu gehen. Erst seitdem er in dem Stark Tower lebte, hatte er angefangen den Luxus eines gefüllten Kühlschranks wertzuschätzen. Wie sich herausstellte, waren sie alle begabte Köche, so gab es mindestens einmal in der Woche ein besonderes Dessert oder Hauptspeise.  
Er betrat die Küche, die zwei Kochinseln, 3 riesige Kühlschränke sowie ein Tisch für 15 Personen beherbergte und nach draußen auf einen kleinen Balkon führte von dem man über halb New York schauen konnte. Am Tisch saßen Thor, Jane, Maria und ein Mann den Bucky nicht kannte. Er winkte ihnen kollektiv zu und wühlte dann in den Schränken nach seinen Lieblings- Kelloggs. „Würdest du mir auch eine Schüssel von den Getreideklumpen machen?“ „Kelloggs Thor“, Jane sah nicht von ihrer Zeitung auf doch Bucky hörte das Lächeln in ihrer Stimme. Er mochte den blonden Halbgott, ihm war die Erde noch fremder als ihm und Steve und doch kümmerte er sich darum. Er stellte ihm und sich eine von Coulsons Captain America Sonderedition Schüsseln hin und für eine kurze Zeit hörte man nur das Klingeln der zwei Löffel. Maria und der Mann unterhielten sich leise. Er hatte tiefe Augenringe und sah ungesund aus. „James wie geht es Natasha?“ fragte Thor, während dem er sich und Bucky eine weitere Schüssel füllte. „Sie hat sich heute selbst entlassen ich denke also gut.“ ,schmatzte Bucky „Sehr schön.“ , erwiderte Thor nicht weniger schmatzend. „Wie was ist mit Natasha?“, der Mann blickte ihn an während Maria entsetzt drein schaute. „Nichts Bruce sie hatte von der letzten Mission einige Verletzungen von sich getragen.“ Maria versuchte ihn wieder in ihr Gespräch zu verwickeln. „Leicht ist etwas untertrieben, der gute Bucky hier ist ihr keine Sekunde von der Seite gewichen.“ Thor klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und plapperte zufrieden mit Jane weiter. „Ich dachte sie wär auf einer Mission gewesen und ich hätte sie deswegen nicht gesehen.“ Bucky hatte bemerkt wie Bruce bei Thors Worten, kurz zusammen gezuckt war und es wurde ihm jetzt erst bewusst wer er war. Obwohl er Banner gerne eine reingehauen hätte, nahm er sich vor wie ein Erwachsener zu verhalten und hielt ihm seine Hand hin. „Ich denke wir kennen uns noch nicht, James Buchanan Barnes.“ Bruce ergriff sie doch sein Blick hing an Buckys Metallarm, der unter dem Ärmel seines kurzen T shirt verräterisch herausblickte. „Dr. Bruce Banner. Sie sind der „Winter Soldier“ fragte Bruce und Bucky’s Magen verkrampfte sich wütend. „Und sie der Hulk.“ Bruce nickte stumm und verlies dann die Küche.  
„Männer“ murmelte Maria in ihre Tasse. „Ich hab versucht freundlich zu bleiben. Ich kann nichts dafür dass ihm niemand gesagt hat, dass Natalia im Krankenhaus lag und er jetzt ein schlechtes Gewissen hat dass er sie nicht besucht hat.“ wetterte James „Ich glaube es lag eher an Thors Aussage, ich zitiere der gute Bucky ist ihr keine Sekunde von der Seite gewichen.“ ,meinte Maria und verdrehte ihre Augen. Bucky zuckte mit den Achseln. „Seine Schuld.“ , murmelte er dem einsamen Kellogg zu, der noch in der Milch schwamm.

„Du musst das verstehen Buck, Banner hat es mit seiner…, seinem Problem, nicht so einfach.“ Bucky saß bei Steve im Zimmer auf dem Boden, während sein bester Freund sich überlegte was er anziehen soll. „So wie ich das sehe ist Tascha längst über ihn hinweg. Er hat seine Chance verpasst.“ „Meine Rede danke Clint.“, sagte Steve grinsend, „Ich mag Bruce ja gerne, aber ich muss Legolas da zu stimmen, er hats verkackt.“, warf Tony dazwischen und fischte sich die letzte Blaubeere aus der Tüte. „Seid ihr hier wegen Bucks Problemen oder meinen?“ Steve schaute Clint und Tony böse an und hielt zwei Oberteile nach oben. „Was wird das für eine Party Tony? Schicker oder nicht?“ „Es ist eine Stark Party.“, sagte dieser und wedelte mit seinem leeren Sektglas. Steve seufzte und legte seinen Anzug aufs Bett. „Willst du eins meiner Autos um die Dame deiner Auswahl abzuholen? Du kannst ja nicht mit deinem Motorrad dahin fahren. Das ruiniert Fraus Frisur“ Steves entsetzem Gesichtsausdruck nach hatte er ganz genau das vorgehabt, Tony verdrehte die Augen während Clint und Bucky nur dumm grinsten.


	12. Chapter 12

„Natalia?“ Bucky klopfte an den Türrahmen. „Bist du fertig?“ „Jap, komm rein.“ Sie stand auf einem Bein und zog sich ihren zweiten High Heel an. Er bewunderte jedes Mal wie fest sie auf ihren hohen Absätzen stand. Sie schaute ihn an und lächelte. „Gut siehst du aus.“ Es war eher selten dass sie ihm Komplimente machen, doch mit dem Hemd und den hochgekrempelten Ärmel, die freie Aussicht auf seine muskulösen Unterarme gaben, sah er unglaublich gut aus. „Kann ich nur zurückgeben rote Schönheit.“ Er benutzte den Spitznamen den sie von den Männern in Russland bekommen hatte. Er hatte ihr jedoch noch nicht gesagt dass er ihn insgeheim erfunden hatte. Sie trug schwarz, wie immer. Ihr Kleid das sich sonst eng um ihre Kurven geschmiegte hatte war ihr etwas zu groß. Trotz Make up wirkte sie noch immer bleich und ihre Knochen standen raus. Dass sie so lange brauchte um wieder 100 Prozent fit zu sein, beunruhigte ihn. Es war ein Zeichen dafür wie nahe sie am Tod vorbeigeschlittert war.  
Er hielt ihr seinen linken Arm hin, den sie lächelnd ergriff und sich bei ihm einhakte. 

Sie traten aus dem Fahrstuhl auf die Dachterrasse. Tony hatte sie erst vor 4 Wochen bauen lassen und sie war am Morgen fertig geworden. Sie beinhaltete eine riesige Bar, einige Stoffpavillons unter denen weiß-graue Sofas und kleine Tische standen, Stehtische und eine große Tanzfläche. Tony, passend gekleidet im weiß-grauen Anzug, kam auf sie zu und drückte ihnen breit lächelnd ein Glas Sekt in die Hand. Sie stellten sich zu Maria und Fury, der Natalia anstrahlte und sie an sich drückte. „Herzlich Willkommen zurück Agent Romanoff“, er boxte Bucky fröhlich gegen die Schulter und ging dann zur Bar. „Hitze, und 2 Caipirinhas“, flüsterte Maria der verdutzten Natasha zu. Die beiden Frauen tarnten ihr Lachen mit einem Räuspern.  
Jane und Thor kamen kurz nach ihnen, er trug einen dunkelblauen Anzug und ein weißes Hemd in der Hand hielt er seinen Hammer, Jane hatte ihre langen braune Haare hochgebunden und trug ein grünes Kleid. Bucky bemerkte dass sie weniger fest auf ihren hohen Schuhen stand, denn sie hielt sich an Thors großen Oberarmen fest. „Ich bevorzuge dann doch Jeans und Turnschuhe.“, murmelte sie genervt. „ Ich finde dies steht dir besser als die blaue Männerbekleidung .“ „Danke Thor“, sie verdrehte die Augen musste aber grinsen.   
Rhodey und Sam kamen zusammen mit Fury, der seinen 3. Caipirinha in der Hand hielt, zu ihnen.  
„Ich hoffe Tony hat ein paar seiner Single Damen eingeladen.“, Sam zwinkerte Rhodey zu und schaute sich staunend um. „Ein Avengers zu sein, ist schon sehr anstrengend. Wo ist eigentlich Cap? Es ist doch sehr unüblich für ihn dass er zu spät kommt.“ Wunderte sich Rhodey „Vielleicht hat er und die gute Sharon noch, einen kleinen Stopp hingelegt.“ „Tony!“ Pepper schlug ihm scherzhaft gegen die Schulter. „Sorry Schatz, du weist ich hab kein Herz.“ „Eher keinen Anstand.“, erwiderte Rhodey lachend. „Ich denke ich lasse das Essen trotz Caps Abwesenheit schon servieren, ich kann Barnes Magen bis hierhin hören. Friday lass den ersten Gang reinbringen.“ 

12 Kellner trugen mehrere Tabletts mit kleinen Häppchen rein und verteilten diese auf den Tischen und auf dem Tresen der Bar. „Bedient euch“ meinte Tony. James ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und füllte seinen Teller. 

Auf einmal öffnete sich die Aufzugstür und Steve kam heraus, doch anstatt dass er die junge Blondine bei sich hatte, schob er einen Rollstuhl in der eine ältere Frau saß. Tony war der erste der seine Überraschung abstreifte und zu ihnen ging um sie zu begrüßen. „Du bist zu spät Cap. Ich musste das Buffet schön eröffnen oder ich fürchte dein bester Freund wär in seine alten Muster verfallen.“ „Entschuldige Tony, Planänderung.“ Steve grinste breit und klopfte der Frau auf die Schulter. „Guten Abend Agent Carter, darf ich ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten?“ „Danke Stark, aber ich bleibe bei Wasser.“ Die Frau lächelte ihn an. Steve kam zu Bucky, Sam und Natasha die sich einen Stehtisch gesichert hatten. „Peggy darf ich vorstellen Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanoff und den anderen kennst du ja schon.“ Sie schüttelte ihnen die Hand und beäugte James kritisch. „Sergeant Barnes tragen sie noch immer den Obdachlosenlook, ich fand die kurzen Haare standen ihnen besser, aber ich bin auch etwas altmodisch.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und nahm den Teller den Steve ihr reichte dankend an. Sie erheiterte die Gesellschaft mit Geschichten aus ihrer Zeit und vor allem Coulson, der sich als außerordentlich lebendig herausstellte, fand in ihr ein guter Gesprächspartner.   
Nach dem Essen eröffnete Tony die Tanzfläche und Peggy machte sich einen Spaß daraus die Partner für Steve auszusuchen. Sie und Natasha amüsierten sich köstlich als Steve und James einen Walzer hinlegten. Thor versuchte vergeblich dem Team einen traditionellen Tanz aus Asgard beizubringen. Fury stellte sich als herausragender Tänzer heraus, der mit Maria über die Tanzfläche fegte. Nach einigen Gläser Sekt und Wein und auf das Drängen von Clint, Fury, Laura, Tony und James, ließ Natasha sich dazu erweichen ein Teil aus Tschaikowskys „Schwanensee“ vorzuführen. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt sie ganz tanzen“ sagte Bucky, als Steve die Rothaarige immer noch mit großen Augen anstarrte. Bruce und Rhodes hielten sich mit dem Tanzen zurück, selbst als Tony sie dazu aufforderte, wollten sie nicht. Clint und Laura zeigten ihre Sambatalente, und Steve lehrte Sam einige Schritte aus den 40er. Vision und Wanda, hielten sich am Anfang etwas zurück doch nachdem sie ihren Rhythmus gefunden hatten, fanden auch sie ihren Spaß an dem Ganzen.  
Pepper tanzte gerade mit Phil, so ließ sich Tony neben Peggy auf einem Stuhl nieder. Trotz der späten Stunde war sie noch wach und beobachtete die Tanzerei mit einem Lächeln. „Es geht ihm gut, das ist schön zu sehen. Sie sind ein gutes Team, sie und ihre Avengers Stark.“ „Cap ist der Anführer nicht ich.“ ,erwiderte Tony. „Aber sie sind der der sie zusammenbringt, der der ihnen zeigt dass sie Spaß haben können und dürfen.“ Sie legte ihm ihre Hand auf den Unterarm und strahlte ihn an „Sie sind ein außergewöhnlicher Mensch Tony, sie haben diesen Menschen hier ein Zuhause und eine Familie geboten. Ihr Vater wäre unglaublich stolz auf sie. Ich bin froh dass Steve sie alle hat. Ich weiß dass er nicht allein sein wird wenn,….“ Sie schluckte und in ihren Augen funkelten Tränen, sie räusperte sich und lächelte ihn wieder an. „Ich denke ihre reizende Partnerin wartet auf einen weiteren Tanz mit „Iron Man“.“   
Ihre Feier ging bis in die frühen Morgenstunden, neben der Tanzfläche stapelten sich die High Heels, nur Jane trug noch ihre, und die Anzugjacken der Männer. Steve, Bucky und Thor waren die Einzigen die noch nüchtern waren, selbst Natasha, die sehr viel vertrug, war etwas wackeliger als sonst. Um 3 Uhr in der Nacht fuhr Steve Peggy zurück ins Krankenhaus und kam dann auch nicht mehr zurück. Coulson und Maria schafften den laut singenden Fury um 4 in sein Bett. Kurz darauf trug Thor Jane und Dr.Selvig, beide über seine Schulter liegend, nach unten. Bruce hatte sich schon um 1 Uhr verabschiedet und Rhodey half Pepper Tony um 5 Uhr in sein Bett zu schaffen. Wanda, Vision, Sam, Natasha und Bucky spielten noch bis 6 Uhr ein russisches Kartenspiel. Der Vodka gab Natasha den Rest und sie war, an James Schulter lehnend, eingeschlafen. Vision versprach sich um Sam zu kümmern, so trug James Natasha in sein Zimmer. Sie wachte einmal kurz auf und schälte sich aus ihrem Kleid, eine Sekunde später war sie wieder eingeschlafen.


	13. Chapter 13

„Aufstehen Sonnenschein“, lachend rüttelte Bucky an Natasha die murrend nach ihm schlug. „Es ist 12 Uhr los, raus mit dir.“ Sie fluchte und beschimpfte ihn auf jeder Sprache die sie konnte und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Ihr Fuß und der untere Teil ihres Beines schaute raus und er zog sie daran aus dem Bett, dann warf er sie über die Schulter und stieg mit ihr unter die Dusche. „Ich hasse dich“ Ihre Haare klebten in ihrem Gesicht und das Wasser lief über ihren Körper, sie trug noch immer ihre Unterwäsche. Er grinste und zog sie an sich. Sie wehrte sich gegen ihn doch er ließ sie nicht los. Seine Hand wanderte über ihren Rücken und öffnete ihren BH. Sie schmeckte immer noch leicht nach Vodka, es erinnerte ihn an den vergangenen Abend , wieviel sie gelacht hatte und dass sie ihre ernste Fassade abgelegt hatte. Er dachte an ihr Kleid und wie unwiderstehlich sie darin ausgesehen hatte. Er drückte sie fester an sich, und dachte erst mal gar nichts mehr.

„Ich hasse dich trotzdem noch immer“, sie trocknete sich ab und verdrehte auf sein Augenzwinkern hin, ihre Augen. „Was hältst du davon wenn ich dir was zu essen mache?“ schlug er ihr vor „Na gut. Ich zieh mich kurz an und komme dann.“  
Er ging pfeifend über die Flure und betrat dann die Küche, dort schauten ihm einige bleiche Gesichter entgegen. „Guten Morgen.“ , rief er besonders laut. „Barnes halt die Klappe.“ Tony trug sein Schlafanzug und eine Sonnenbrille, vor ihm stand eine Tasse Tee. Kichernd machte James sich und Natalia erst mal einen Kafee, ehe er im Kühlschrank nach Eiern suchte. Steve kam rein und half Bucky dabei ein Anti-Hangover Frühstück für das ganze Team vorzubereiten.   
Als sie gerade um den Flur bog kam ihr der Duft von Speck und Pfannkuchen entgegen, trotz der Dusche hatte sie noch leichte Kopfschmerzen, doch ihr Magen hatte sich erholt und fragte nach frischen Brötchen, Kaffee und Steves Pfannkuchen.

Nachdem Frühstück, teilte ihnen Fury mit dass jeder von ihnen an dem Tag frei haben würde, die Welt würde sich auch ohne sie weiterdrehen. Mit einem Glas Wasser und einer Kopfschmerztablette verzog er sich zurück in sein Zimmer und lies ein verdutztes Team zurück.  
„Sehr gut ich hatte schon ewig keine Zeit mehr zum Einkaufen, Pepper, Jane, Natasha, Laura, Wanda was haltet ihr davon wenn wir uns mal in die Stadt verabschieden?“ fragte Maria grinsend.  
Natasha überlegte kurz ob sie nicht die Zeit nutzen sollte um zu trainieren, doch wenn Maria so etwas vorschlug konnte sie mit gutem Gewissen mitgehen. „Klar gerne.“  
Bucky war verwirrt dass sie zustimmte, es war für ihn unmöglich sich sie bei einem normalen Stadtbummel vorzustellen.  
„Die Herren können mir dann gerne beim Babysitten Gesellschaft leisten.“ „Sie sind deine Brut Barton, viel Spaß“ Tony zwinkerte ihm zu und ging in sein Labor, wo er Bruce die neusten Errungenschaften zeigen wollte. Vision und Thor blieben bei Clint, sehr zur Freude von Nathaniel, Lilly und Eric. Steve, Bucky und Sam spielten im Wohnzimmer Karten, ehe sie sich dem „Wii Sports Wettkampf“, den Eric ins Leben gerufen hatte, anschlossen.

Das Labor wurde von lautem Gebrüll erschüttert, es schien als würde Lilly gerade gegen Barnes im Tennis gewinnen. So mochte er den Tower am liebsten, gefüllt mit Leben. Bruce hatte sich in sein Zimmer verzogen, die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen hatten ich mitgenommen und er brauchte seine Zeit um sich wieder an die Menschenmasse zu gewöhnen.   
Tony hatte sich die Daten von Hydra bereits angesehen, im Moment versuchte er die Gelöschten wieder herzustellen. 3 von 10 hatte er bereits geschafft, heute wollte er sich Nummer 4 vornehmen.  
Zu seiner Überraschung hatte er die Daten bereits nach 10 Minuten geöffnet, hier hatte sich Hydra keine Mühe gemacht es zu verschleiern da es ein gescheitertes Experiment war. Er las sich den Bericht trotzdem durch. Die Forscher hatten ein Verjüngungsmittel herstellen wollen. Die Zutaten waren alle aufgelistet und mit Fridays Hilfe fand er schnell den Fehler heraus wieso das Mittel nicht funktioniert hatte.   
„Wäre es möglich es zu machen?“ fragte er gleichzeitig den Computer und sich selbst. „Meinen Berechnungen nach, existieren genug Zutaten für eine einzelne Dosis Sir.“ Er überlegte ob er jemanden kennen würde, der es wert wäre dieses Mittel zu bekommen. Er stellte sich ans Fenster und lies sein Blick über New York gleiten. Sollte er es überhaupt herstellen? Die Leute die es wert wären, waren alle tot, oder alterten sowieso weniger schnell. Ein Auto mit dem Symbol von Captain America, fuhr am Tower vorbei. Er schaute ihm gedankenverloren nach bis es um die Ecke verschwunden war und dann erblickte er ein junges Paar. Er musste lächeln und dachte an den gestrigen Abend, an die vielen glücklichen Menschen. Er stockte, er kannte doch jemanden der es verdient hätte. „Friday, stell mich zu Murdock & Nelson durch. Ich brauche einige rechtliche Klärungen.“ „Jawohl Sir, wollen sie einen Termin?“ „Ja so schnell wie möglich.“ „ In 15 Minuten?“ „Perfekt“.

Mit dem Iron Suit schaffte er die Strecke in weniger als 5 Minuten. Eine junge Frau, führte ihn in einen Raum wo die zwei Anwälte bereits auf ihn warten. Er schob dem Blonden eine Akte hin. „Nehmen sie sich Zeit, lesen sie es meinetwegen ihrem Kollegen vor. Ich will wissen ob diese Operation rechtlich in Ordnung geht.“ „Seit wann scheren sie sich denn um Regeln?“ „Seit 10 Minuten.“, gab Tony zurück. Er hatte keine Lust auf solche Diskussionen. Der zweite Anwalt lächelte und bat dann seinen Freund darum es vorzulesen. „Operation Carter?“ wurde er verdutzt gefragt. „Mir ist so schnell nichts Besseres eingefallen.“ Nachdem er das Dokument vorgelesen hatte, verstummte Foggy und schaute Stark entsetzt an. „Sind sie verrückt?“. „Ein bisschen. War ich schon immer.“ Er ignorierte den Blonden und wandte sich an Matthew, „Mr. Murdock, was sagen sie?“ „Ich denke, wenn sie ganz genau, so verfahren kann ihnen rechtlich niemand zu nahe treten. Ob sie es machen sollen ist jedoch eine andere Frage.“ Tony schnappte sich die Akte und schüttelte den Beiden die Hand. „Sie sind engagiert. Renovieren sie mal, Rechnung geht auf mich.“ Mit diesen Worten rauschte er hinaus.  
„Friday schick jedem aus dem Team, außer Cap, eine Nachricht, sie sollen sich nach 1 Uhr bei mir im Zimmer treffen. Schreib ebenfalls sie sollen Cap nichts sagen, es würde sich um eine Geburtstagsüberraschung handeln.

„Was hat das mit Caps Geburtstag zu tun?“, Sam war der erste der nach Tonys Vorschlag das Wort ergriff. „Stell es dir als Geburtstagsgeschenk vor“ meinte Tony unschuldig.. „Was haben wir damit zu tun, sollte Peggy das nicht entscheiden?“ „Wird sie auch Clint, aber erst nachdem jeder von euch zugestimmt hat, ich sag nur Ultron.“ Das Team verfiel in Schweigen. „Gibt es Nebeneffekte?“, fragte Jane, „Es wurde noch nie erfolgreich durchgeführt, wir wissen es nicht.“ Gab Tony ehrlich zu „Sollte nicht Steve das entscheiden Schatz?“ „Ich denke Miss Potts wenn jemand das zu entscheiden hat, ist das Miss Carter selbst.“. Auf Furys Antwort folgte wieder Stille. „Wenn Peggy miteinverstanden ist, bin ich es auch.“ „Sicher Agent Coulson?“ „Ja Stark.“ „Bin auch dabei, dann muss ich ihm wenigstens keine Dates mehr suchen.“, Tony lächelte Natasha glücklich an als diese ihre Unterschrift unter „Operation Carter“ setzte. Nach und nach willigte das ganze Team ein. Fury war der letzte der mit einem gemurmelten „ beide haben damals genug Opfer gebracht.“, unterschrieb. Tony nahm die Akte und legte sie in eine Schublade. „Morgen werde ich mit Peggy darüber reden. Sein Geburtstag ist in einem Monat, die Prozedur dauert nach meinen Berechnungen eine Woche. Wir brauchen allerdings noch einige Sachen.“ „Holen sie sich das Einverständnis von Agent Carter, dann kümmern wir uns um den Rest. Ich überlege mir eine Mission für Captain Rogers die ihn die Woche über beschäftigt.“ ,schlug Fury vor.

Es stellte sich heraus dass in der Gesellschaft von Laura und Pepper, Natalia zu einem Shopping Monster wurde. Er saß auf ihrem Bett und schaute ihr zu wie sie, mitten in der Nacht, die unzählige Tüten ausräumte und den Inhalt in einen Wäschekorb schmiss. Je mehr sie ausräumte je bunter wurden die Sachen. „Hatte man dir verboten weitere schwarze Sachen zu kaufen?“, fragte er als sie die letzte Tüte leer hatte und diese kein einziges schwarzes Teil beinhaltet hatte.“ „Jo sie meinten, wenn wir beide Mal zusammen unterwegs wären, wäre es ja peinlich wenn wir im Partnerlook kommen würden.“ „Touché. Wann geht’s morgen los?“ fragte James. Ihre kurze Auszeit die Fury ihnen gegeben hatte war vorüber und er schickte Natalia wieder in Einsätze. „6 Uhr geht der Flug.“ Er klopfte neben sich auf die Matratze „dann wird es höchste Zeit dass du schlafen gehst.“ Sie hüpfte zu ihm ins Bett und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Willst du auf die andere Seite die ist etwas bequemer.“ Er grinste sie gequält an. Sie drückte ihre Lippen gegen das Metall und zwinkerte ihm zu. Er zog sie zu sich und küsste sie. Wie von selbst drehte er sich auf sie und seine Hand wanderte unter ihr T Shirt. „Ich muss schlafen Barnes.“, nuschelte sie zwischen seinen Küssen. „Und?“ er zog sie auf seinen Schoss und half ihr aus ihrem Top.


	14. Chapter 14

Als sie sich um 5 Uhr morgens aus dem Bett schälte, versuchte sie extra viel Lärm zu machen, doch James schlief tief und fest und lies sich von ihr nicht stören.  
Sie und Sam sollten nach Brasilien fliegen, da einen Politiker eskortieren, als Belohnung würde ihnen der Staat einer der Zutaten aushändigen die Tony für das Mittel brauchte.  
„Morgen Romanoff, bist du bereit für etwas Samba?“ sagte Sam und wackelte mit seinen Hüften. „Immer doch.“, Sam zwinkerte ihr zu und überlies ihr den Platz des Piloten.   
Der Quinjet hob ab als Tony sich gerade in der Küche eine Tasse Kaffee machte. Er hatte die Akte mit Operation Carter in einen Playboy gelegt und diesen in seiner Aktentasche verstaut. Er war sich sicher dass sich Cap das nie ansehen würde. Grinsend über seinen guten Einfall leerte er die Tasse und verließ die Küche pfeifend. Fury hatte dafür gesorgt dass Cap mit Wanda trainieren würde, also hatte er den ganzen Morgen mit Peggy alleine. 

Sie war wach als er das Krankenhauszimmer betrat, doch ihr ging es sichtlich schlechter. Ihre Augen waren trüb und ihrem Gesicht fehlte jede Farbe. „Howard?“ fragte sie mit brüchiger Stimme. „Nein Agent Carter ich bin es, Tony. Soll ich später wieder kommen?“ „Ah Tony nein kommen sie rein.“ Sie wollte sich hochheben doch als sie sich auf ihre Hände stützen wollte zuckte sie zusammen und lies sich wieder in die Kissen gleiten. „Bin im Badezimmer gefallen und habe mir das Handgelenk gebrochen.“ Sie zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Was kann ich für sie tuen Stark?“ Er räusperte sich „Eher was kann ich für sie tun.“ Er las ihr den genauen Ablauf der Operation Wort für Wort aus der Akte vor und sie lauschte geduldig. Als er geendet hatte, reichte er ihr das Blatt mit den Unterschriften des Teams und von den 2 Anwälten. Sie seufzte und schaute an die Decke, eine einzelne Träne lief ihr über die Wange. „Wissen sie, ich hatte ein schönes Leben, ich hatte ein Mann der mich liebte und ich war erfolgreich in meinem Job. Eigentlich müsste ich glücklich sterben können. Es war ein schönes Leben Tony aber kein erfülltes.“ Sie richtete ihre braunen Augen auf ihn „Tun sie es. Tun sie es so lange ich noch lebe.“ Tony sprang grinsend auf und küsste sie auf die Wange „Nicht sterben meine Liebe, in 2 Wochen werden du und Steve endlich euer Date haben.“ Er winkte ihr zu und joggte durch die Flure. „Friday weck Dr. Banner, Laura, Barnes und Pepper. Wir haben ein Mittel zu entwickeln und noch viel wichtiger, eine Party zu organisieren.“

„Was soll ich Steve schenken?“ fragte Natalia. „Was weiß ich“. „Du bist doch sein bester Freund.“ „Na und?“ Seufzend knüllte Natalia das Handtuch zusammen und warf es ihm auf den Kopf. James lag auf dem Rücken und stemmte gerade Gewichte so konnte er sich nicht davon befreien, außer sie zu beschimpfen blieb ihm nicht viel übrig. „Was hast du gesagt? Ich versteh dich nicht?“ Er ließ die Stange in die Halterung fallen und kam auf sie zu. Den folgenden Ringkampf endete damit dass er flach auf dem Bauch lag, seine Schulter schmerzhaft verdreht und Natalia die triumphierend auf seinem Rücken saß. „Ich denke ich schenke ihm einen Reisegutschein für zwei. Danke für deinen Rat mein süßer.“ Sie küsste ihn auf den Kopf und sprang leichtfüßig von ihm runter. So schnell gab er sich nicht geschlagen, er griff nach ihrer Taille und warf sie sich über die Schulter. So war sie fast wehrlos und konnte ihn nur mit den Fäusten schlagen oder kneifen. Mit dem linken Arm räumte er die ganzen Gewichte und trug dann ihre beiden Sporttaschen, während sie noch immer wie ein Sack Kartoffeln über seiner Schulter hing. „Angeber…“ Sein Körper vibrierte als er lachte und sie rutschte fast von seiner Schulter. Doch ehe sie sich befreien konnte, hatte er sie wieder zurück gepackt und ging so mit ihr durch den Tower. Er stellte die Taschen in ihre Zimmer und zog sich sogar um ohne sie zurück auf den Boden zu lassen. Er hatte sie nur auf die andere Seite gepackt, hier war sie seiner Laune ausgeliefert denn gegen den Metallarm hatte sie keine Chance. Als wäre es das normalste von der Welt, dass er sie auf der Schulter trug, betrat er die Küche und machte sie was zu essen. Sie hatte längst aufgegeben sich zu wehren und hatte sich mit den beiden Ellbogen gegen seinen Rücken abgestützt und musste so wenigstens nicht mit dem Kopf nach unten hängen. Ihr Rücken machte ein unbequemes Hohlkreuz aber das störte sie weniger als der bohrende Hunger. Jane und Thor saßen am Tisch und beobachteten die beiden grinsend. Natasha winkte ihnen gequält zu und Jane lachte los. Tony kam rein und musterte sie kurz „Guten Appetit Barnes. Na Romanoff wieder nur am Rumhängen.“ Sie sagte ihm wo er denn seine dummen Kommentare hinstecken könnte und James kicherte. „Romanoff du weist ich spreche kein Russisch.“ Tony zwinkerte ihr zu und rumorte dann im Kühlschrank. So langsam verlor sie die Geduld also fing sie an Bucky zu zwicken und zu beißen. Der Schmerz schien ihn nicht im Geringsten zu stören. Die Tür ging ein zweites Mal auf und Steve kam rein. Er grinste über das Schauspiel das sich ihm bot. Buck plauderte gelöst mit Tony, während Nat über seiner Schulterte baumelte und ihn in den Hintern zwickte. Sie schaute ihn flehend an und er gab ihr mit Gesten zu verstehen dass sie ihn in die Hüften zwicken soll. Gegen Schmerz war sein bester Freund inzwischen immun, aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen dass Hydra in jemals gekitzelt hatten. Natashas Finger schlossen sich um seine Taille und mit einem sehr unmännlichen Quieken ließ er sie los. Wäre sie keine geübte Kämpferin, wäre sie mit dem Kopf geradewegs auf den Küchenboden gekracht, doch so konnte sie sich elegant abrollen und wieder auf ihren Füßen stehen. „Steve! Du Verräter“ Sein bester Freund blickte ihn entsetzt über diesen Verrat an und Steve lachte und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „So behandelt man keine Lady.“ Buck verdrehte die Augen und Tony lachte noch immer Tränen. „Ich weis nicht was besser ist, der Schrei von Barnes oder dass du Romanoff gerade als Lady bezeichnet hast.“ Daraufhin warf Natasha eine Bananenschale nach ihm, der Tony so knapp entging. Sie segelte durch die Küche und platschte gegen die Mauer. „Natasha! Man wirft nicht mit Essen. Und Buck ermutige sie nicht auch noch“ „Sorry Steve.“ , sagten beide im Chor. Stolz auf ihre Aktion hatte Bucky ihr ein High Five gegeben. „Ihr seid ja schlimmer als Kinder.“ „Genau Cap sag es den Beiden.“ Tony legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter und versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Das gelang ihm aber nicht und kurz darauf brachen die 3 in schallendes Gelächter aus, während Steve sich nur kopfschüttelnd am Kühlschrank zu schaffen machte.

„Captain Rogers, sie und Sergeant Barnes fliegen nach Washington, es wird Zeit dass sie ihr öffentliches Image wieder herstellen. Danach geht es für sie nach Wien und dann Moskau. Agent Coulson und Agent Hill werden sie begleiten. Sie werden in einer Woche wieder hier in New York sein. Pünktlich zu ihrem Geburtstag.“ Fury entließ sie für den Rest des Tages, Tony verzog sich in sein Labor, Vision und Wanda waren in Sokovia, Wanda wollte Pietros Grab besuchen, Thor war für kurze Zeit wieder nach Asgard gegangen und Jane arbeitete bei Dr. Selvig im Labor. So war der Tower relativ ruhig und Steve gesellte sich zu Natasha und Bucky. „Du kannst das doch nicht einfach so in den Koffer schmeißen Buck.“ Kopfschüttelnd stand Steve vom Bett auf und nahm den Anzug, den Bucky gerade lieblos in den Koffer geschmissen hatte, wieder raus. Dieser ließ sich zufrieden neben Natalia nieder und schaute zu wie Steve für ihn packte. „ Du sollst einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen, dann kannst du nicht mit einem Anzug voller Falten kommen.“ Buck zuckte mit den Schultern „Hydra war es ziemlich egal wie ich aussah, Hauptsache ich hab meine Arbeit erledigt.“ Steve schloss den Deckel und setzte sich wieder hin. Der Bucky den er aus der Jugend kannte, wäre nie, ohne ordentlich angezogen zu sein, ausgegangen. Egal wie sehr er es verdrängen wollte, doch der James den er kannte war in 44 gestorben. Ab und zu blitzte seine alten Ich durch. Vor allem in Natashas Präsenz schien er lockerer. Sie lag gegen seine Beine gestützt und las, er spielte mit einer von ihren Locken. „Steve was ist?“ fragte ihn sein bester Freund. Während seinem Grübeln hatte er ihn ungewohnt lange fixiert und das war Bucky gleich aufgefallen. „Nichts Buck alles in Ordnung.“ „Hast du schon gepackt?“ fragte Natasha plötzlich. „Schon gestern.“ Antwortete er, Bucky verdrehte daraufhin seine Augen. „Das heißt du bist ja heute Abend frei.“ Grinsend setzte Natasha sich auf. „Was hältst du von einem Filmabend? Ich koche und ihr holt Bier und Popcorn. Ihr vernachlässigt die ganze moderne Popkultur.“ „Du bist der Boss.“ Steve hob abwehrend die Hände und grinste. Er schnappte sich Buckys schwarzes Sweatshirt und warf es ihm auf den Kopf. „Los auf mit dir.“ Grummelnd zog Buck sich an und drückte Natasha einen Kuss auf die Wange ehe er seinem besten Freund folgte.

„Was grinst du so dumm?“ Steve lachte, „Einfach so, es freut mich zu sehen dass ihr so glücklich seid.“ Bucky zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute nach vorne. Erst dachte Steve er hätte ihn verärgert doch dann bemerkte er, dass Bucky nicht sauer war sondern verlegen. Steve hielt ihn an der Schulter fest und brachte ihn dazu stehen zu bleiben. „Ihr habt es verdient ihr Beide. Jeder verdient etwas Glück. Selbst zwei ausgebildete Killer.“ Bucky lachte „Vor allem wir Killer.“ Sie gingen in die Garage und überlegten ob sie sich eines der Autos von Tony ausleihen sollten. Bucky war dafür, Steve dagegen, sie waren gerade am Diskutieren als ein dunkelgraues Auto in die Garage rollte.   
„Bruce? Wie geht es?“ „Hey Cap, Sergeant Barnes. So weit so gut“ Banner nickte ihnen zu und verschwand schnell im Tower. Steve seufzte und schaute ihm nachdenklich hinterher. „Das isoliert sein hat ihm nicht gut getan.“ „Hätte er nicht einfach gehen sollen.“ , meinte Bucky. „Er dachte es wäre das Beste.“ „Ich denke das ist nur eine feige Ausrede.“   
Steve erwiderte nichts mehr und gab nach: sie schnappten sich Tonys weißen Audi R8. Bucky grinste als er sich hinter das Steuer setzte und Gas gab. Alleine Bucks gute Laune war Steve es wert später Tonys Litanei zuzuhören.  
Sie betraten den Supermarkt und wurden von vielen Menschen angestarrt. Einige baten um ein Foto, andere tuschelten als sie vorbei gingen. „Man müsste doch denken die hätten sich daran gewöhnt dass wir hier leben.“ Steve zuckte mit den Schultern „Irgendwann wirst du es nicht mehr bemerken.“ Buck drehte einer kichernden Gruppe Mädchen den Rücken zu. „Mhm.“ 

„Wo habt ihr denn bitte das Bier her? Musstet ihr es erst selbst brauen?“, sagte Natasha vorwurfsvoll als sie nach einer Stunde wieder im Tower waren. Die beiden zuckten nur unschuldig mit ihren Schultern. Nach dem Einkaufen hatten sie noch eine Spritztour hingelegt.  
„Rieche ich hier Pizza?“, Barton strecke die Nase in die Küche „In 10 Minuten fertig Clint.“ „Super“ Clint nahm Teller aus dem Schrank und trug sie in das Wohnzimmer. Laura war mit den Kindern in das neue Haus, um bezüglich den Farben und den Möbeln einige Entscheidungen zu treffen, so war er 4 Tage alleine. „Kommen Wanda und Vision heute schon zurück?“ „Nein erst morgen.“ Natasha nickte, „Friday würdest du bitte denen, die im Tower sind Bescheid geben dass das Essen fertig ist.“ „Sehr wohl Agent Romanoff.“ Kurz darauf piepte der Herd und Natasha öffnete die Tür. „James wärst du so nett?“ Sie hielt ihm die Teller hin und er griff mit der linken Hand nach dem Blech und zog ihn heraus. Darauf lagen 4 große Pizzen. „Denks du das reicht?“ fragte James skeptisch. „Im Kühlschrank stehen noch 3 weitere, keine Sorge.“ Er nickte beruhigt und schob das Blech wieder zurück in den Ofen. Selbst Bruce hatte der Duft des Essens aus seinem Zimmer gelockt und er setzte sich zu dem Rest des Teams dazu. Sie saßen verstreut auf dem Boden im Fernsehen lief „Americas next Topmodel.“ „Ich verstehe denn Sinn noch immer nicht von diesen Shows.“ „Das tut niemand Gescheites Barnes.“, nuschelte Clint, er erntete daraufhin einen entsetzten Blick von Tony. Kurz vor 11 erhob sich Steve „Wir sollten jetzt ins Bett Buck, morgen geht es früh los und wir können es uns nicht leisten müde auszusehen.“ „Ich brauch nicht so viel Schlaf, ich helfe Natalia wenigstens noch beim Aufräumen.“ „Cap hat recht Barnes, geh Clint und Bruce könne ja helfen.“ Sagte Tony „Und du?“, fragte Clint. „Ich folge Caps Beispiel und geh schlafen. Ich habe die nächste Zeit viel Arbeit.“ Er zwinkerte ihnen verschwörerich zu und ging dann. Steve folgte ihm, doch James machte keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen. Natasha stieß ihn in die Seite „Los geh schon mal vor, ich komme dann zu dir.“ „Ich warte auf dich.“ „Gut bis gleich.“ Er nickte Clint und Bruce zu und ging dann ebenfalls. Clint erzählte Natasha glücklich vom Haus, Bruce verhielt sich die Zeit über still. Seitdem er zurück war hatte er noch kein Wort mit ihr gewechselt, er ging ihr aus dem Weg und das nervte sie. Nachdem sie alles weggeräumt hatten, verabschiedete sich Clint von ihnen. Er hatte gespürt dass Tascha noch was mit Bruce zu klären hatte, so wollte er sich so schnell wie möglich verkrümeln. Bruce machte sich noch einen Tee, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet dass sie noch da war, denn als er sich umdrehte und sie sah, lies er fast die Tasse fallen. „Überrascht?“ Er räusperte sich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Bruce hör auf mir aus dem Weg zu gehen. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Niemand wirft dir etwas vor.“ Er nickte stumm, wisch aber ihrem Blick aus. 

„ Was hat dich aufgehalten?“ „Banner. Er geht mir noch immer aus dem Weg.“ „Sein Pesch.“ James zwinkerte ihr zu und hob dann die Decke hoch, damit sie sich zu ihm legen konnte.

Tony half ihr in den Glasbehälter. Sie lächelte ihn an, ihre Augen waren starr nach vorne gerichtet. „Legen sie los Stark.“, er nickte und mit einem Knopfdruck begann die Prozedur.5 Tage würde es dauern, bis das Mittel wirkte. Er hoffte inständig es würde funktionieren denn sonst hätte er kein Geschenk. Er, Jane, Dr. Selvig und Bruce wechselten sich ab, Peggy war keine Minute alleine. Wanda kam vorbei um zu schauen wie es ihr ging. „Sie träumt, meistens von Steve oder ihrer Zeit bei der Armee.“ , ihr geht es gut. Wanda lächelte und legte die Hand an die getönte Glasscheibe. „Sie hat es verdient. Sie ist eine gute Frau“  
Tony hatte Nachtschicht, er saß auf einem Stuhl und schlürfte seinen 5. Espresso. Auf einmal signalisierte der Monitor ihm, dass Peggy wach wurde. „Friday öffne den Behälter.“ Das Mittel funktionierte nicht unter Sonneneinfluss, so war die Scheibe dunkel gewesen und er wusste nicht ob es funktioniert hatte. Er stand auf und linste hinein. Das Gesicht das er von alten Fotos seines Vaters kannte, blickte ihm entgegen. Braune Augen sahen ihn fragend an. Ihre Locken waren wieder schokoladenbraun und ihr schönes Gesicht zeichnete keine Falte mehr. Strahlend hielt Tony ihr seine Hand entgegen. Sie nahm sie und lies sich von ihm aus dem Behälter helfen. Noch etwas wacklig auf den Füßen schaute sie sich um. „Und hat es funktioniert?“ „Friday?“ Die Fensterscheibe durch die man die Skyline von New York betrachten konnte, wurde zum Spiegel. Peggy strahlte als sie sich sah. Sie fuhr sich über das Krankenhaushemd „Fast so gut wie neu. Steve wird sich freuen.“ , sagte Tony. Er grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. 

Peggy stockte, sie konnte es nicht fassen, sie hatte sich immer gefragt wieso ihr und Steve dieses Glück nicht gegeben war. Jetzt endlich hatten sie ihre zweite Chance bekommen. Sie fiel Stark um den Hals und Tränen, die bei ihr so selten waren, liefen ihr über die Wangen. „Danke Tony.“ Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange. Er tätschelte ihren Rücken und strahlte sie an „Nana ich will keinen Streit mit Captain Overprotective kriegen.“ Sie lachte, ihr Gesicht strahlte. „Cap kommt morgen zurück du hast also noch etwas Zeit dich einzugewöhnen.“ Ein sanftes Klopfen lies die beiden aufschauen. Natasha stand ihm Türrahmen. „James wollte unbedingt wissen ob du ihm dann den ersten Tanz schenken würdest.“ Peggy lachte und Natasha kam grinsend hinein. „Willkommen zurück Agent.“ „Dankeschön Agent“ Sie lächelte die Rothaarige an und schloss sie in eine Umarmung. Sie hätte die ganze Welt umarmen können. „Friday bitte wecke den Tower, das hier muss gefeiert werden.“ Eine halbe Stunde später saß das ganze Team in der Küche und trank auf Peggy. Sie selbst hob ihr Glas „Auf Tony und Natasha, ohne die beiden dieses Mittel nie entdeckt worden wäre.“ Nach dem jeder ins Bett gegangen war, schlenderte Peggy durch den Tower. Sie genoss es sich ohne Schmerzen bewegen zu können. Sie fühlte sich lebendiger denn je.


	15. Chapter 15

Am nächsten Morgen, herrschte eine allgemeine Nervosität. Der Quinjet sollte um 16 Uhr landen und für 19 Uhr war Steves Party geplant. „Um 19:45 gibt es Geschenke, also schau dass du für 19:30 spätestens fertig bist.“ ,befahl Tony. Er hatte alles genau geplant, das ganze Team freute sich auf den Augenblick wenn Steve Peggy endlich sehen würde.   
Der Quinjet landete, Natasha und Fury warteten in der Halle. Sie waren die einzigen die sich nichts anmerken ließen und damit Caps Misstrauen nicht geweckt werden würde. Als James sie sah breitete sich ein breites Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus und er schloss sie fest in die Arme und küsste sie auf den Kopf. Er freute sich von allen an Meisten. Selbst wenn man es ihm nicht ansah. Doch diese kleine Geste lies Natasha verstehen dass er total aus dem Häuschen war. Fury gab Steve keine Zeit Natasha zu begrüßen, sondern nahm ihn gleich in Beschlag und löcherte ihn mit Fragen.

„Die Avengers sollen sich in 10 Minuten auf dem Dach einfinden.“ , Fridays Computerstimme hallte durch die Gänge. „Los oder Tony steinigt uns wenn wir zu spät kommen.“ Drängte Natasha „Ja bin schon fertig.“ Ungeduldig tippte Natasha auf die Matratze, die Badezimmertür öffnete sich und James trat hinaus. Sie musste lächeln, er hatte seine alte Uniform herausgekramt. „Frauen stehen auf Männer in Uniform.“ , er grinste und zwinkerte ihr zu. Heute war er weder den James den sie in Russland kennen gelernt hatte, noch der Killer zu dem Hydra ihn gemacht hatte. Heute war er zum ersten Mal seit langem einfach Bucky, der beste Freund von Steve Rogers. Er hielt ihr seinen Arm hin „Darf ich bitten.“ Sie verdrehte die Augen und lies sich von ihm mitziehen.  
„Die Avengers sollen sich in 2 Minuten auf dem Dach einfinden.“ Grummelnd stieg Steve aus der Dusche und während er sich mit der einen Hand die Haare trocken rubbelte, durchsuchte er mit der anderen seinen Schrank. „Captain Rogers.“ „Ja Friday sag Tony ich wär gleich da.“ „Ich würde ihnen empfehlen einen Anzug anzuziehen.“ Er stutzte, hörte aber dann auf Tonys Programm. 5 Minuten später stieg er in den Aufzug, als sich die Tür öffnete, hatte er das starke Bedürfnis sich die Augen zu reiben. Erst nach einigen Augenblicken bemerkte er dass er nicht in der Zeit zurück geschickt worden war, sondern dass das ganze Team sich anders gekleidet hatte. Als sie ihn sahen schrien sie alle „Überraschung“ und er wusste dass das für seinen Geburtstag war. Auf sein verdutztes Gesicht hin, erklärte Pepper ihm was genau eine Mottoparty wäre, erst dann fühlte er sich gerührt und bedankte sich strahlend. „Captain“, „Sergeant“ strahlend umarmte Steve seinen besten Freund. Die Uniform erinnerte ihn an die alte Zeit und er musste an Peggy denken. Er hatte vergessen ihr anzurufen. Tony kam zu ihm und er sah seinem Vater sehr ähnlich, er traute aber nicht ihm das zu sagen. „Ehe was gegessen wird, kommen wir zu dem vergnüglichen Teil. GESCHENKE:“ brüllte Tony und die anderen tauschten verstohlene Blicke. Thor und Bucky brachten einen Stuhl und einen kleinen runden Tisch und stellten beides vor Steve. „Cap nimm bitte Platz.“ Einer nach dem anderen legten sie ihm die Geschenke vor die Nasa. Thor hatte ihm eine Flasche von asgardianischem Alkohol mitgebracht. Die Flüssigkeit war sonnengelb und roch nach Honig, Kuchenteig und einem süßen Duft den Steve nicht einordnen konnte. Jane und Pepper hatten ihm ein Kochbuch für Cupcakes geholt. Clint, Laura und Rhodey hatten ihm eine Wii gekauft und Sam die passenden Spiele. Fury hatte ihm neue Waffen gekauft, Wanda und Vision schenkten ihm eine Fotokamera und ein Fotoalbum. Bruce hatte eine Flasche Wein für ihn, 2 Weingläser und eine detaillierte Beschreibung wie man die Kamera benutzen sollte Bucky hatte ihm einen neuen Zeichenblock und Farben gekauft. „Ich denke du wirst die gut gebrauchen können.“ Er zwinkerte ihm zu. Nat reichte ihm ein Reisegutschein für 2 Personen. „Du gibst aber auch nie auf oder?“ „Nope“ grinste sie und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie stellte sich wieder neben Bucky und der legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Buckys Grinsen hätte Steve schon als Geschenk gereicht, doch er war gerührt und bedankte sich mehrmals bei ihnen. Sie schauten ihn alle an, ihre Gesichter waren erwartungsvoll und strahlten. Vielleicht etwas zu sehr? „So wie man so schön sagt, das Beste kommt zum Schluss.“, Tony kam zu ihm und legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter, Steve bemerkte dass er etwas zitterte. Er runzelte die Stirn und schaute Tony an, dieser zwinkerte ihm breitlächelnd zu und bat Friday darum sein Geschenk zu präsentieren. Die Aufzugtür öffnete sich und heraus trat eine schlanke Frau. Sie trug ein rotes Kleid und rote Schuhe. Ihr dunkelbraunes Haar war lockig und schmiegte sich um ihr Gesicht. Sie trug es kurz wie Natasha doch ihre Wellen waren etwas weicher, weniger lockig als die von der Rothaarigen. Sie kam auf ihn zu und lächelte breit. Er war genauso geblendet von ihrer Schönheit wie da als er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Er wusste nicht wie, doch er wusste dass sie es war. Er stand auf, er stützte sich am Tisch ab, sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust als er auf sie zuging. Ihre warmen braunen Augen schauten ihn an. Er legte seine Hände an ihre Wangen, er musste sie berühren, musste fühlen ob sie echt war. Sie hielt den Blickkontakt, sagte nichts, lies ihn das Ganze verstehen. Sie legte ihre Hände über seine. Sein Herz stoppte als er ihre weiche Haut fühlte und wusste dass sie es tatsächlich war. Er zog sie an sich, schloss sie in seine Arme. Er hatte es sich hundertmal vorgestellt, doch nichts kam der Wahrheit gleich. Hinter ihm brach das Team in Jubel aus. Peggy schaute ihn an und er küsste sie. Erst als er sich von ihr löste bemerkte er dass die Anderen um ihn herum standen. Er wollte nicht wissen wie. Er wusste nur dass sie es war und das reichte ihm. Sie würde immer ausreichen.  
Tony klopfte in die Hände und die Tür öffnete sich ein zweites Mal, heraus kam eine ganze Reihe Kellner. Sie trugen einen Tisch, Besteck für zwei, eine rot-weiße Tischdecke und einen sehr pompösen und kitschigen Kerzenständer. Den Tisch stellten sie gegen die Brüstung, von hier aus hatte man den besten Ausblick über New York. Tony winkte Steve und Peggy dahin und mit einem kurzen „Guten Appetit“ und einem breiten Grinsen verzog er sich. Er scheuchte den Rest des Teams runter in den „Tower“ wo sie Caps Geburtstag ohne ihn weiterfeierten. Sie freute sich alle für das gelungene Geschenk. „Gut gemacht Stark“, selbstzufrieden nahm Tony die Komplimente mit einem coolen Schulterzucken entgegen. 

 

„3Wochen Urlaub? Ich weiß nicht ob ich ihnen die geben kann Rogers.“, Fury blickte über den Rand seiner Kaffeetasse. Die „Iron Man Sonderedition Tasse“, versteckte sein Grinsen. Er hatte mit einem längeren Fehlen gerechnet und schon längst seine Pläne umgestellt. Dennoch bereitete es ihm einen Heidenspaß Cap warten zu lassen. „Theoretisch bin ich ihr Vorgesetzter“ Peggy zwinkerte ihm zu. Fury lachte „Das stimmt Agent Carter.“ Er wandte sich an Steve „Nehmen sie sich so lange frei Rogers wie sie wollen. Schicken sie nur eine Postkarte.“ Steve strahlte, seit einer Woche tat er nichts anderes. Er grinste, pfiff, sang unter der Dusche (immerhin behauptete Peggy das), er erfüllte das ganze Team mit einer tiefen Freude und Zufriedenheit. Seine Hand ruhte auf Peggys Schultern, öfters vergaß er zu essen weil er sie nicht aus den Augen lassen konnte, er war wie ein verliebter Teenager.  
„Steve ich kann euch morgen mit zum Flughafen nehmen, die Uni an der ich einen Vortrag habe liegt ganz in der Nähe.“ Cap nickte Bruce dankend zu und versuchte dann wieder mit seiner freien Hand sein Brötchen zu schmieren.  
„Das kann sich ja keiner ansehen.“, seufzte Bucky und nahm seinem besten Freund den Teller weg. Er schmierte Steve das Brötchen so wie er es gerne mochte, zuerst die Marmelade dann die Butter. Er schnitt die Brote in kleine Stückchen und schob Steve denn Teller wieder zurück. Dieser grinste entschuldigend und machte sich dann über sein Frühstück her. „Sergeant Barnes sie müssen mir noch sagen wie ich ihn zu versorgen habe.“ ,sagte Peggy kichernd und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Teetasse. Tony hatte Tee aus der ganzen Welt einfliegen lassen, weil „woher sollte er denn wissen was diese Engländer trinken“.  
„Geben sie ihm drei Mal am Tag was zu essen, nicht zu scharf das verträgt er nicht. Abends kein Kaffee sonst kann er nicht schlafen. Immer zuerst die Marmelade dann die Butter, kein Schwarzbrot sonst muss er…“ Der Rest ging unter, da Steve das Küchentuch nach Bucky schmiss. Das Frühstück endete damit dass Bucky und Steve versuchten sich mit dem Tuch abzuschießen und durch die Küche liefen, während das Team Wetten, über den Gewinner und wieviel Dekoration zu Bruch gehen würde, abschlossen.  
„Schaut euch einer das an, die mächtigsten Helden der Welt.“ Sam war in die Küche getreten, bewaffnet mit seiner Foto-und Filmkamera. Er hatte sich vorgenommen ein ganzes Jahr des Teams zu dokumentieren, so hatte er sich mit seinem letzten Gehaltscheck mit mehreren Kameras eingedeckt. Dies brachte mehrere unfreundliche Spitznamen mit sich, doch als er jedem zu Weihnachten die besten Abzüge, der letzten 6 Monate schenkte, waren die meisten zu Tränen gerührt, denn er stellte sich als hervorragender Fotograf heraus.

Nach Caps Geburtstag ging der Sommer mit dem August zu Ende und der Herbst begann. Die Welt erwachte aus ihrer Sommerpause und das Team bekam im September und Oktober wenige freie Stunden. Fury hatte darauf bestanden dass die „Avengers“ auch kleinere Jobs übernehmen sollten, einfache alltägliche Arbeiten, wo die Möglichkeit dass sie großen Schaden anrichtete klein war. Sie mussten ihr öffentliches Image aufbessern, vor allem nachdem sie sich öffentlich in Leipzig die Köpfe eingeschlagen hatten. 

„Cap und Peggy haben eine neue Karte geschickt. Sie sind gerade in Kanada und lernen Skifahren. Sie schicken ihre Grüße.“ Laura pinnte die Karte unter die aus Argentinien und die aus Disneyland. Sie und Pepper hatten die große weiße Wand des Wohnzimmers dafür genutzt, Fotos und Postkarten die das Team aus ihren Einsätzen verschickten aufzuhängen. „Die Glücklichen“, nuschelte Tony über seine 5 Tasse Kaffee an diesem Morgen hinweg. Er arbeitete an einem Projekt um „den Hulk“ zu stoppen, sollte er wieder außer Kontrolle geraten, Viktoria hatte sich ja als Misserfolg herausgestellt. Jedoch kam er zu keinem zufriedenstellenden Resultat was ihn erstens an das Labor fesselte und zweitens sein Ego sehr verletzte.  
Natasha, Wanda und Bucky arbeiteten gerade am Wort Nummer 5. Seit Wochen hingen sie fest „Du hast es fast geschafft, ich habe es gesehen, wir versuchen es noch einmal dann hören wir auf.“ Wanda legte ihre Hand beruhigend auf seine Schulter. Er nickte, die Kleine hatte recht er hatte das Zimmer etwas klarer gesehen. Er war nassgeschwitzt und fühlte sich als hätte er seit einer Woche nicht mehr geschlafen. Er setzte sich gerade auf den Stuhl atmete durch und gab Friday Bescheid sie soll loslegen. „Longing“, „Rusted“, „Seventeen“, „Daybreak“, „Furnace“. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich, automatisch schloss sich seine linke Hand zu einer Faust. Er war der Soldat, er saß auf dem Stuhl, fühlte den Strom durch seinen Körper jagen, sein Kopf klärte sich. Störende Erinnerungen weggewischt. Er war eine leere Hülle bereit um mit Befehlen gefüllt zu werden. Er wartete, doch nichts passierte. Er schaute sich um er war allein in der Dunkelheit. Er stand auf und sah sich um. 

„Er schafft es einfach nicht oder?“, Wanda schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, die Agenten sind alle weg doch die Umgebung bleibt, ich denke sie haben hier angefangen die Stromstöße stärker zu machen.“ Natasha nickte, „Soll ich versuchen mit ihm zu reden?“ Wanda blickte in James Gesicht und runzelte die Stirn. „Nein der Soldat kennt dich zu gut, wir müssen etwas wecken was mit Bucky zu tun hat.“ „Jetzt könnten wir Steve gebrauchen.“ Sagte Natasha frustriert. „Oder auch nicht. Kannst du dich noch an unsere erste Begegnung erinnern?“, fragte Wanda. „Lebhaft“, Natasha würde nicht vergessen wie das junge Mädchen sie und den Rest des Teams außer Kraft gesetzt hatte. Wanda nickte langsam und stellte sich außer James Reichweite, sie winkte Natasha zu sich. „Glaub mir ich will das nicht machen, aber Angst ist einer der stärksten Emotionen. Der Soldat hat keine Angst, Bucky jedoch schon. Wenn ich diese wecke wird er sich vielleicht befreien können. 

Er ging von dem Raum in einen dunklen Gang, die Luft war feucht und auf dem Boden sammelten sich Pfützen. Es war kalt, sein Atem bildete kleine Wölkchen. Immer weiter ging der Soldat, weg von dem Stuhl, er wusste nicht wieso. Hatte er es nicht gerade noch gewusst? Auf einmal fühlte er sich schwach, sein Kopf drehte und er sackte zur Seite. Doch er sank nicht zu Boden, ein Mann stützte ihn. Er schaute ihn an, er kannte ihn nicht. Wieso sollte ein Fremder ihm helfen? Der Mann lächelte ihn an und bewegte seine Lippen. Kein Laut drang an die Ohren des Soldaten. Sie gingen weiter. Der Boden vibrierte und die Luft wurde wärmer, der Gang endete und sie kamen in eine Halle. Flammen züngelten an den Wänden entlang. Der Mann ließ ihn los und Bilder fluteten auf den Soldat ein. Ein junges, dünnes Kind mit blassem Gesicht und geröteten Augen saß auf dem Bürgersteig und hatte die Arme um seine Mitte geschlungen. Gerade noch hatte ihn eine Asthmakrise geschüttelt. Die anderen Kinder mieden ihn, niemand wollte ihn in seinem Team haben. Er tat ihm Leid. Er setzte sich neben ihn und fragte ihn ob alles in Ordnung wär. Der Junge schaute ihn unsicher an und nickte. Der Soldat bückte sich und reichte dem Jungen einen kleinen Stoffbeutel den ihm vom Schoß gerutscht war. An dem Beutel hing ein Pin aus der Armee. „Die 107?“ fragte der Soldat, mit einer hellen Stimme. Der Junge nickte stolz „Mein Vater.“ Er drückte den Beutel gegen sich und schaute den Soldaten schätzend an. Es schien als würde er sich einen Ruck geben, er griff in den Beutel und nahm einen einzelnen Keks raus. „Willst du die Hälfte? Meine Mutter hat sie heute Morgen gebacken.“ Der Soldat nickte enthusiastisch. Der Junge brach den Keks und gab dem Soldaten die größere Hälfte. Der Keks schmeckte wunderbar. „Super“, nuschelte der Soldat und spuckte ein paar Krümel auf sein T Shirt. Der Jungs strahlte und sagte zu Hause würde es mehrere geben. Seine Mutter hätte sie ihm zum Geburtstag gemacht. „Was sitzen wir denn noch hier.“ fragte der Soldat, er stand auf und hielt dem Jungen seine Hand hin. Dieser ergriff sie unsicher und der Soldat hob den dürren Jungen auf seine Füße. „James Buchanan Barnes aber meine Mutter nennt mich Bucky.“ „Steve Rogers meine Mutter nennt mich… Steve.“ Steve errötete und der Soldat lachte. Er schüttelte die Hand des Jungen. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Steve.“  
Der Soldat atmete schwer, die Hitze der Flammen brannte in seinem Gesicht. Was war das gewesen? Er schaute den Mann an. Steve, das war Steve und er war dann James genannt Bucky. Verwirrt schaute der Soldat, Bucky den Mann, Steve an. Wie war Steve hier hin geraten? Diese Flammen waren gefährlich, nicht dass Steve wieder einen Asthma Anfall bekommen würde. Zitternd stand er auf er wollte Steve hier rausbringen, doch dieser schubste ihn weiter. Auf einmal nahm er seine Umgebung war, es stank nach verbranntem Plastik und Metall, die Hitze war unerträglich und sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. An seinem Arm hatte er Blutergüsse wo die Spritzen in seine Haut gedrungen waren. Er hustete obwohl er versuchte so wenig Rauch wie möglich einzuatmen. Immer wieder glitt sein Blick zu Steve, doch ihm schien es gutzugehen. Weitere Erinnerungen prasselten auf ihn ein. Er war nicht der Soldat, er war Bucky bester Freund von Steve Rogers. Er lächelte, hielt an diesem Gedanken fest er drehte sich zu Steve um und wollte ihm sagen dass er Bucky wäre, als der Boden unter Steve nachgab und er in die Flammen fiel. Buckys Herz setzte aus, er stürmte nach vorne doch Steve war weg. Er fiel auf die Knie, suchte, hoffte dass sein bester Freund sich irgendwo festhielt. Sein Atem raste, er fasste sich ins Gesicht. Eine Hand war kalt. Kalt, wieso war sie kalt? Metall wärmte sich im Feuer doch an, er wusste das weil wenn er die Brötchen für Natalia aus dem Ofen nahm. Natalia? Sein Atem beruhigte sich. Seine Hand war noch immer kalt, kalt wie Schnee. Schnee, Steve war nicht tot er war Skifahren. Er war nicht in dieser Halle sondern im Stark Tower. Ein Grinsen flog über sein Gesicht und er öffnete die Augen.

Wanda strahlte und fiel Natasha um den Hals, sie hatte Angst gehabt ihre „Methode“ würde es verschlimmern, doch sie hatte auf ihren Instinkt gehört und es hatte was gebracht. Es hatte lange gedauert doch Bucky hatte den Weg zurück gefunden. Vision klopfte ihr auf die Schulter und schaute sie stolz an. „Ich denke du und Sergeant Barnes müssen sich jetzt erst Mal ausruhen. Agent Romanoff würden sie mit Sergeant Barnes nachkommen? Ich bringe Wanda nach oben, denn ich spüre dass das Adrenalin gleich aussetzt und sie dann ohne Essen erschöpft zusammen brechen würde.“ Natalia nickte und Wanda zuckte nur mit den Schultern, lies sich dann aber von Vision mit ziehen.  
Natalia kam auf ihn zu und hockte sich vor ihn. „Wie habt ihr es hingekriegt?“ Seine Stimme zitterte, ein Zeichen dafür wie erschöpft er war. „Wanda hat dir deine größte Angst gezeigt, ehe Hydra an deinem Kopf rumgespielt hat.“ „Schlaues Mädchen.“ Er stand auf, sein T Shirt war durchnässt und er fühlte sich ausgelaugt. „Essen.“, seufzte er und schlurfte aus dem Zimmer. Natasha folgte ihm, sie musterte ihn besorgt, es schien immer anstrengender zu werden. Es war schwer für ihn, sich mit seinen verschiedenen Persönlichkeiten auseinanderzusetzen. „Irgendwie scheinen Steve und Ich uns gegenseitig zu retten.“ Flüsterte er. Sie verstand nicht was er damit meinte, doch sie wollte nicht bohren. Wenn er es ihr sagen wollte würde er ihr es erklären.  
Fury und Maria saßen am Tisch als sie in die Küche kamen. Wanda hatte ein Glas von Rhodeys selbstgemachten Limonade vor ihr stehen und Vision kochte Nudeln mit scharfem Gulasch. Der Geruch schien Buckys Geister zu beleben den als er sich und den Anderen Teller aus dem Schrank nahm sah er schon um einiges besser aus.  
„Vision hat uns erzählt dass sie Nummer 5 geknackt haben“, sagte Fury. Bucky nickte kauend. Er schaufelte schon seinen zweiten Teller in sich hinein. „Ich denke sie nehmen sich die andere Hälfte im neuen Jahr vor. Trainieren sie die ersten zwei Wochen im November noch, dass die 5 Wörter ohne Ausfall klappen und dann setzte ich sie wieder für Einsätze ein.“, meinte Fury, ihm waren James Augenringe auch nicht entgangen. Natasha seufzte erleichtert. Sie war froh dass James gute Fortschritte machte, doch er musste das Ganze langsam verarbeiten.


	16. Chapter 16

Der November kündigte sich mit scharfem Wind und schweren Regengüssen an. New York war grau und kalt. Tony hatte besondere Lichter entworfen die dem Licht der Sonne nahe kamen, sie wärmten und ließen den Körper weiterhin Vitamin D produzieren, dies verhinderte dass das nasse Wetter auf das Gemüt des Teams schlug. Pepper und Laura gaben sich Mühe überall im Tower Kerzen zu verteilen und organisierten eine Hawaii-Party im Poolbereich. Es hatte Komplikationen beim Bau von Bartons Haus gegeben so waren sie gezwungen bis das nächste Jahr im Tower zu bleiben. Ein Zustand den niemand störte, vor allem nicht Bartons Kinder.

Pünktlich zum 1. Dezember fielen die ersten Flocken vom Himmel.   
Der Wecker klingelte schrill. Er wusste nicht wieso sie einen gestellt hatte ,denn eigentlich hatten sie beide heute frei. Er drehte sich zur Seite und wartete dass Natalia den Wecker ausmachen würde. Doch das Klingeln ging weiter. Grummelnd tastete er auf der anderen Bettseite, doch die war kalt. Schlagartig war er wach. Das Bett war leer. Er machte den Wecker aus, schnappte sich eine Jogginghose und ein Sweatshirt und ging aus dem Zimmer. Als er an einem der vielen Fenster vorbeiging, sah er dass die Straßen bereits von einer weißen Schicht bedeckt waren. Er grinste, er wusste genau wo sie war.   
Der Aufzug piepte und die Tür öffnete sich. Auf der Terrasse lagen bereits 20 cm Schnee, bis auf eine einsame Fußspur war er unberührt. In der Mitte stand eine Person, ihre roten Haare leuchteten, sie hatte die Arme nach oben gestreckt und den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt. Er wusste dass sie versuchte die Flocken mit ihrer Zunge zu fangen. Sie stand regungslos, doch es hätte keinen Sinn gehabt sich anzuschleichen, der Aufzug hatte ihn verraten. Er ging auf sie zu. Der Schnee knirschte unter seinen Füßen und sein Atem bildete kleine Wolken. Er hatte sie fast erreicht als sie sich blitzschnell umdrehte und ihm einen Klumpen Schnee an den Kopf warf. Er musste lachen als sie weglief. Er sammelte einen Klumpen in seinen Händen und lief ihr hinterher. Sein Arm schloss sich um ihre Taille und mit der anderen Hand wischte er ihr den Schnee ins Gesicht. Sie quiekte und lachte weiter. Ihre grünen Augen leuchteten und ihre Wangen waren rosa von der Kälte. Kleine Flocken dekorierten ihre roten Locken. „ Hast du dir wirklich den Wecker gestellt um den Schnee als erste zu sehen?“ . „Nein ich habe ihn für dich gestellt ich bin schon länger hier oben.“ , erwiderte sie grinsend ehe sie sich von ihm losmachte und weiter durch den Schnee lief. Er hatte sie noch nie so gesehen, normalerweise war sie gefasst, auch ihm gegenüber. Doch der Schnee ließ sie vergessen.  
Schon als Kind hatte sie gespürt wenn der Schnee fallen würde. Sie war immer die Erste draußen gewesen. Der „Red Room“ hatte ihr viele Erinnerungen genommen doch die vom ersten Schnee und der Weihnachtszeit waren ihr geblieben. Sie konnte nicht anders als sich wohl zu fühlen und glücklich zu sein. Sie spürte eine innere Unruhe, einen Antrieb, der sie nicht stillsitzen lassen konnte. Sie fühlte einen Blick auf sich und bemerkte dass James sie noch immer anschaute. Grinsend ging sie auf ihn zu, sie legte ihm ihre kalten Hände an seine Wangen und küsste ihn. Er schloss seine Arme um sie und zog sie an sich. „Wehe du erzählst das einem.“ „Ich werde nichts sagen ich verspreche es dir.“ Er verstand wie viel Überwindung sie das gekostet hatte ihm diese Seite von ihr zu zeigen.   
In der Ferne ging die Sonne auf und der Lärm der Stadt schwoll an. „Um wieviel Uhr hast du mich eigentlich geweckt?“ „Der Wecker war für 5 Uhr gestellt.“ James fluchte, sie lachte ihn aus und er warf wieder Schnee nach ihr. Um halb 7 schlüpften sie zusammen unter die warme Dusche und um 7 saßen sie als erste am Küchentisch. Als Entschuldigung hatte Natalia ihm angeboten das Frühstück zu machen. „Wann kommt Steve heute an?“ „Um 14 Uhr, Tony holt die Beiden ab.“ Nach Canada waren Steve und Peggy noch nach Australien gefahren um noch einmal Sonne zu tanken ehe sie den ganzen Dezember in New York verbringen würden.  
„Guten Morgen Agent Romanoff, Sergeant Barnes, gut dass sie schon wach sind.“, gähnend betrat Fury die Küche. „Morgen Boss“, antwortete Natasha lächelnd. Fury setzte sich neben Bucky und schüttete sich erst mal Kaffee ein. „Die nächsten zwei Wochen werden leider noch etwas stressig. Ohne Captain Rogers und Agent Barton fehlen mir zwei wichtige Mitglieder. Ab dem 15. Dezember muss die Welt dann mal 4 Wochen ohne die „Avengers“ auskommen, aber bis dahin ist noch viel zu machen. Ich kann ihnen ihren freien Tag heute leider nicht gewähren. Mister Stark und Dr. Banner haben gestern Abend zwei weitere Hydrabasen ausmachen können. Laut den Aufzeichnungen sind sie verlassen, doch ich würde sie gerne untersuchen lassen. Durch Captain Rogers Abwesenheit wird Mister Stark und sie Romanoff jeweils das Kommando für ein Team bekommen. Suchen sie sich ihre Mitglieder selbst aus und fliegen sie noch heute los. Maria gibt ihnen nachher die genauen Daten.“  
Mit seiner Tasse Kaffee und zwei Käsebrötchen verließ er die Küche. Seufzend lehnte James sich gegen seinen Stuhl und rieb seine Augen. „So viel zum freien Tag.“ Natalia zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie war das gewöhnt und es machte ihr nichts aus, wenn Fury sie brauchte war sie immer zur Stelle.  
Einige Augenblicke später kamen Tony und Rhodey rein. „Na Romanoff dürfen wir uns jetzt um die besten Rekruten streiten.“, sagte Tony neckend und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Barnes kannst du gerne haben, der ist mir zu mürrisch. Und unverschämt.“, fügte er auf James Handbewegung hin hinzu. „Schade ich wollte gerade sagen du könntest ihn haben.“, erwiderte sie grinsend. „Ich nehme Rhodey, Wanda und Vision, dann darfst du dich mit Barnes, Thor und dem Federvieh rumschlagen.“ „Das habe ich gehört Eisenmann.“, sagte Sam und drohte Tony mit seiner Faust. „Es wird Zeit, dass Captain Rogers zurück kommt ihr benehmt euch ja schlimmer als Bartons Kinder.“ „Eh Maria im Vergleich zu denen sind meine 3 Engel.“, sagte Clint kichernd und fütterte Nathaniel mit etwas Brei. „Wo kommt ihr auf einmal so schnell her? Tony und Ich sind seit nicht mal 5 Minuten hier und schon ist die Küche überfüllt.“ Rhodey war der einzige des Teams der seine eigene Wohnung hatte und wunderte sich immer wieder über den Tagesablauf der Anderen.   
„Gut Tony du fliegst nach Sizilien, Natasha bei euch geht es nach Österreich in die Alpen.“, sagte Maria und gab den Beiden jeweils eine Akte mit den Koordinaten. 

Der Schneesturm ließ den Quinjet bei dem Abflug ordentlich wackeln und sie sackten zweimal einige Meter in die Tiefe ehe Natasha sie hochziehen konnte und sie über den Wolken waren. Die Fahrt verbrachten sie mit Kartenspielen und mit Dösen. Sie erreichten den Berg mitten in der Nacht, es war zu viel Nebel so musste Natasha den Quinjet erstmal auf einer Weide, die zu einem Hotel gehörte, landen. „Ich geh mal schauen ob wir hier die Nacht verbringen können, in dem Wetter kann ich nicht auf den Berg fliegen.“ Sie öffnete die Luke und ein kalter Wind blies ihr entgegen. Nach einigen Metern war der Jet schon nicht mehr zu sehen. Alles war weiß sie war von ihrer Umgebung abgeschnitten: es wart eine Welt für sich. Ihre Haut im Gesicht brannte und war empfindlich, doch sie hätte sich nicht besser fühlen können. Die 500 Meter kamen ihr vor wie mehrere Kilometer, sie hatte die Hütte fast erreicht als sie spürte dass sie etwas beobachtete. Sie blickte sich um und schaute in ein hellbraunes Augenpaar. Sie stand still und schaute das graue Tier an, das sie zurück anschaute. Nach einigen Augenblicken fing es an zu bellen und sie musste enttäuscht feststellen dass es ein Hund war. Er kam auf sie zu und sie ging in die Hocke und bat ihm ihre Hand an. Er schnüffelte und leckte ihre kalte Hand, hinter ihm öffnete sich die Tür und ein Mann in einem dicken Wintermantel und einer Taschenlampe kam raus. Sie versuchte sich mit dem bisschen Deutsch, das sie auf Missionen aufgeschnappt hatte, zu verständigen. Der Mann winkte sie rein und holte seine Tochter. Die sprach Englisch und so konnte Natasha sie um ein Zimmer bitten. „Wir haben leider keine Zimmer mehr frei aber mein Vater könnte euch den Boden in seinem Arbeitszimmer anbieten da gibt es auch einen Kamin.“ „Perfekt danke.“ Sagte Natasha. „Friday bitte sag den Jungs Bescheid dass wir hier übernachten können.“ Sie setzte sich auf das Sofa, der Hund kam schwanzwedelnd auf sie zu und legte ihr seinen großen Kopf auf den Schoß. „Er scheint sie zu mögen. Eigentlich mag er keine Fremden.“, meinte die junge Frau „Ich mag ihn auch.“, erwiderte Natasha und musste lachen als der Hund auf das Sofa sprang und sich halb auf sie legte. Sein dichtes Fell war noch feucht vom Schnee, doch er strahlte eine wahnsinnige Hitze aus. Der Mann versuchte den Hund, Sepp, zu sich zu rufen doch der ignorierte ihn schamlos. Nach 10 Minuten öffnete sich die Vordertür und die 3 stapften hinein. Sepp bellte doch er blieb neben Natasha, die in der einen Hand eine dampfende heiße Schokolade hatte und in der anderen ein Käsebrot, liegen. Das Käsebrot war in diesem Moment wichtiger als die 3.  
Der Mann stutzte und studierte die Männer im Detail. Vor allem James Arm und Thor schien ihn zu verwundern. Dann ging er kopfschüttelnd hinter seinen Tresen und ignorierte die 4 Fremden.   
Am nächsten Morgen durften sie sich am Frühstücksbuffet bedienen, ehe sie dann mit einem Lunchpaket und einigen Hundeküssen für Natasha, abreisten.

„Du hast noch immer Hundehaaren an dir.“, sagte James lachend und pickte sie von Natalias schwarzem Overall. „Dekoration“, gab diese grinsend zurück ehe sie den Quinjet in den tiefen Schnee sanft aufsetzten lies. Oben auf dem Gipfel des Berges, pfiff ein kalter Wind, die Tür zum Versteck war offen und die ersten hundert Meter des Flures waren noch mit weißem Pulverschnee bedeckt. Die Treppen waren durch die Nässe beschädigt, so hielt es Natasha für klüger auf die unteren Ebenen zu fliegen. „Ich nehme die Dame, Thor du darfst Barnes fliegen.“ Sagte Sam grinsend ehe er seinen Arm um Natashas Hüfte legte und mit ihr eine Ebene runterflog. Grummelnd packte James mit seinem linken Hand einer der mächtigen Unterarme von Thor und lies sich so von ihm mitnehmen.   
„Wir teilen uns auf geht ihr nach links wir gehen hier weiter.“, schallte Natashas Stimme durch den Gang, sie und Sam waren schon vorgegangen. Er wusste genau dass sie keinen Schutz benötigte und doch machte es ihn etwas nervös dass Sam und nicht er bei ihr war, um ihr Deckung zu geben. „Keine Sorge Freund, hier ist nichts was ihr gefährlich sein könnte.“, Thors dunkele Stimme enthielt keinen Spott, er hatte James Unmut bemerkt und wollte ihn beruhigen. Bucky nickte dankend, er mochte den blonden Kämpfer. Thor war immer darauf aus dass es dem Team gut ging. Mit seiner glänzenden Rüstung, dem roten Cape und dem großen Hammer sah er fremd aus und doch passte er in ihre Gruppe. Bucky bemerkte dass er sich dem Team schon zugehörig fühlte und dass er es genoss nicht alleine zu sein. Ein seltenes Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht und zufriedener stapfte er neben dem großen Blonden.   
Er hatte seine Waffe locker in der Hand, seine Sinne, trainiert von vielen Missionen, hatte ihm versichert dass sie alleine waren. Die Elektrizität war schon vor Jahren ausgefallen, die Hallen waren unterkühlt, jede Wärme war ihnen entwischen. Auf dem Boden sammelte sich die Feuchtigkeit in kleinen Pfützen. Er folgte Thors großer Statur in den letzten Raum dieser Ebene. Auf einmal hörte er ein Knirschen, Thor hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. Er war auf Knochen getreten. Mit seinem Hammer erfüllte er den Raum mit Licht und sie erblickten die Überreste von dem Schrecken den sich hier abgespielt haben musste. „Bei uns ist alles sicher was habt ihr…“ Natashas Stimme erstarb als sie den Raum betrat. An den Wänden entlang waren große und kleine Käfige verteilt, in denen die Skelette von Tieren und Menschen lagen. Auf den Untersuchungstischen waren noch welche angeschnallt. Die Agenten hatten sie einfach zurückgelassen. Sie hatten sich beim Verlassen der Basis nicht mal die Mühe gemacht die Experimente zu entsorgen. Natalia ging durch den Raum, sie strich über die bleichen, verbogenen Knochen eines Vierbeiners. „Sucht nach einem Behälter, wir tragen sie nach draußen und verbrennen sie.“ Ihre Stimme war ruhig, doch man spürte ihre Wut. Nach kurzer Zeit kam Thor mit einer verrosteten Lore zurück. „Untersucht die anderen Ebenen ich mach das hier alleine.“ Die 3 nickten und ließen sie stumm zurück. James blieb im Türrahmen stehen und schaute sie an. Sie nickte ihm kurz zu und er folgte Sam und Thor. Seufzend ließ sie sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Mit Thor war auch das Licht verschwunden und der Raum war wieder in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Der Tod lag in der Luft und sie bekam eine Gänsehaut. Die Gedanken an die Qualen die diese Unschuldigen durchlitten hatten, trieben ihr Tränen der Wut in die Augen. „Friday? Mach es bitte wieder hell.“ Aus ihrem Armband schoss ein grelles Licht und erleuchtete den Raum. Sie sammelte die einzelnen Knochen ein und legte sie behutsam in den Minenwagen. Sie war fertig ehe die 3 zurück waren, so machte sie sich auf die Suche nach Benzin.  
„Außer ein paar einzelne Kisten mit Akten haben wir nichts gefunden.“, sagte Sam. „Gut tragt sie in den Quinjet, dann holt das Ding.“ Thor und Sam nickten still und folgten ihren Befehlen. „Was willst du denn damit?“ James zeigte auf die Benzinkanister. „Wonach sieht es denn aus? Ich gehe sicher dass sich hier kein Hydramitglied mehr einnisten kann.“ 

Die 4 standen auf dem Gipfel des Berges. Der Rost des Minenwagens leuchtete rot in der untergehenden Sonne, und war ein starker Kontrast zu dem Weiß des Schnees und der Knochen.   
„Thor wärst du so nett?“, fragte Natasha. Der Blonde nickte und hob seinen Arm. Ein Blitz schoss vom Himmel und Thor hielt Mjölnir in Richtung des Wagens. Es zischte und knackte. Das Metall schmolz und vermischte sich mit den Knochen und dem Schnee. Zurück blieb eine rote Platte die im Licht der Sonne glitzerte, als beherbergte sie hunderte Diamanten. Zufrieden nickte Natasha und ging zum Eingang der Basis. An der Tür entzündete sie ein Streichholz und warf es dann in die Benzinspur. Sie schlug die Tür zu um den stinkigen Dampf einzuschließen. Sam ging zu ihr und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter „Komm Nat lass uns gehen.“ Sie nickte und stapfte schweigend zum Quinjet.  
Sie wollte gerade die Rampe hochsteigen als sie ein dicker Schneeklumpen am Hinterkopf traf. „1 zu 0 für mich würde ich sagem“, Sie drehte sich um und Bucky grinste sie spitzbübisch an. Sie musste lachen und schleuderte einen Klumpen auf Thor. Dieser wusste nicht was ihm passierte und schaute sie entgeistert an. James musste ihm den Sinn von einer Schneeballschlacht erklären, denn Sam und Natasha lieferten sich gerade einen Zweikampf. Die Sonne war schon längst hinter den Gipfel der Alpen verschwunden als sich die Rampe des Jets schloss. Neben der Platte stand ein einzelner Schneemann. Er trug Thors Cape, James Jacke, Natashas Pistole, Sams Sonnenbrille und auf seine Brust hatten sie ihm das „Avengers“ Zeichen gemalt. In der luftigen Höhe stand er Garde neben den Verstorbenen die Hydra hinterlassen hatte.


	17. Chapter 17

„Ich versteh noch immer nicht wieso ich dahin mit muss.“, „Betrachte es als Betriebsausflug, der ganze Tower geht, dann musst du auch mit.“ Bucky verdrehte die Augen und blieb weiter murrend auf Natashas Bett sitzen. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen dass die Bürger von New York so begeistert sein werden, wenn wir da alle auftauchen.“ „Du geht’s mit, keine Widerrede. Du kannst ja die schöne Mütze anziehen die Steve dir mitgebracht hat, dann hat auch niemand mehr Angst vor dir.“ „Würdet ihr bitte aufhören Russisch zu reden es versteht euch ja niemand.“ „Du musst uns ja auch nicht belauschen Rogers.“, erwiderte Natalia und verschwand im Badezimmer. Steve setzte sich zu Bucky aufs Bett und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Was haben wir nur gemacht um das zu verdienen.“, er grinste noch immer wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Steves Glück steckte ihn an. Er freute sich für seinen besten Freund, Peggy war eine super Frau und sie waren ein schönes Paar.   
Natalia kam wieder ins Zimmer, sie trug eine schwarze enge Jeans und einen schwarzen Pullover, ihre Augen leuchteten, sie freute sich offensichtlich wie verrückt auf den Markt. Ohne es zu bemerken pfiff sie vor sich hin. Steve hob die Augenbrauen und wechselte einen amüsierten Blick mit Bucky. Es wurde ihm bewusst dass außer ihm noch niemand gehört hatte, dass Natalia pfiff oder sang. Er seufzte „Na gut du hast gewonnen“ sagte er und stand auf um sich anzuziehen. Steve schaute Natasha fragend an und sie erklärte ihm, dass James nicht mitgehen wollte.  
„Da seid ihr ja endlich. Wir warten hier schon eine Ewigkeit.“, sagte Tony, Pepper verdrehte nur amüsiert die Augen, „Er will endlich zu dem Markt gehen“. „Kann ich gut verstehen“, sagte Natasha und schnappte sich Tonys Arm und zog ihn aus dem Tower. Verdutzt folgte ihnen der Rest des Teams. 

Sie stapften durch die verschneiten Straßen von New York. Weiche Flocken fielen vom Himmel und legten sich auf ihre Kleidung. Der Weihnachtsmarkt war riesig. Sie trafen auf die verschiedensten Menschen, von Obdachlosen bis Touristen. Neben Ständen mit Weihnachtsdekoration und Essständen, gab es noch einen kleinen Rummel. Natasha, Bucky, Peggy, Maria und Barton lieferten sich einen Schießwettbewerb. Bucky gewann ihn ganz knapp und Clints Kinder waren um 3 riesengroße Plüschtiere reicher. Viele neugierige Blicke folgten ihnen, doch bis auf ein paar entzückte Kinder wurden sie nicht angesprochen. James entspannte sich merklich und fing an den ganzen Trubel zu genießen. Der Geruch nach gebrannten Mandeln und Glühwein war ihm bekannt.   
Sie schlenderten gemütlich durch die Straßen. Natalia ging vor ihm, sie redete mit Peggy, die glücklich in Steves Armen lag, als sie auf einmal stehen blieb. Er knallte gegen ihren Rücken und merkte wie sie merklich die Luft anhielt. Ihre Augen fixierten ein Schild. „Was ist Romanoff?“, fragte Fury. Besorgnis lag in seiner Stimme. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen ging sie an ihnen vorbei, sie umrundete den Stand und war verschwunden. „Was zum…?“, sagte Clint und joggte ihr hinterher. Der Rest des Teams folgte ihnen. Hinter dem Stand schlängelte sich ein kleiner Weg zwischen den Holzhäusschen der Händler hindurch und führte sie zu einer riesigen geraden Fläche. Ein Holzzaun, auf dem Rentiere und Weihnachtsbäume gemalt waren, umzäunte die Eisbahn. Natalia lächelte als sie dem Besitzer ihre 2 Dollar in die Hand drückte und er ihr Schlittschuhe reichte. Sie schaute das Team über ihre Schulter hinweg an und winkte sie zu sich. „Na das lässt man sich nur einmal sagen.“, meinte Tony und joggte zu ihr, Pepper im Schlepptau. Clint Laura und die 3 Kinder folgten ihnen. Agent Coulson, Agent Hill, Sam, Rhodey und Bruce ließen sich auch überreden. Fury, Vision und Dr. Selvig, setzten sich zu den vielen Zuschauern an die Bar. Wanda ging ebenfalls, doch ihre Augen waren etwas wässrig und sie musste ein paar Mal tief durchatmen. Erst ein kurzer Blick in den hellblauen Winterhimmel zeichnete ihr ein Lächeln auf die Lippen und sie ging ebenfalls aufs Eis. Steve und Peggy stützten sich auf den Zaun und Bucky gesellte sich zu ihnen. „Auch nie auf dem See gefahren Buck.“ , fragte Steve Er schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Augen suchten einen roten Haarschopf. Als sie beide in Sibirien gewesen waren, hatte sie sich öfters in der Nacht hinausgestohlen und war aufs Eis gegangen. Er hatte sie beobachtet aber nie verraten. „Tante Nat! Tante Nat“, Lillys Stimme quietschte über das Eis und Natalia kam zu ihr gefahren. Sie hob die Kleine hoch und schoss mit ihr übers Eis. Sie drehte eine Pirouette ehe sie, sie Clint wieder auf den Arm setzte. Sie fuhr rückwärts auf den Zaun zu und blieb vor den 3 stehen. „Rogers wie sieht es aus, willst du es nicht auch mal versuchen? „ Nein danke Romanoff ich hatte genug Eis in meinem Leben.“ Er zwinkerte ihr zu und legte einen Arm um Peggys Schultern. „Und sie Agent Carter?“ Peggy biss auf ihre roten Lippen, ihre Augen blickten immer wieder auf die lachende Jane die sich an Thors Armen festhielt und mitgezogen wurde. „Na gut aber sie müssen mich festhalten.“ 

„Ich habe Romanoff noch nie so gesehen“, sagte Steve bewundernd. „Ich schon“, erwiderte Bucky knapp. „Steve!“ Peggys Stimme hallte über das Eis, sie winkte ihnen zu, während Natasha sie an den beiden Armen zog. Es war ein wirres Treiben, immer wieder fielen Leute auf den Hintern, die wenigsten kamen wieder alleine hoch. Natasha machte sich einen Spaß draus die aus dem Team vom Eis aufzusammeln. Nach 10 Minuten hatte Rhodey und Sam genug, sie setzten sich zu den anderen 3 und bestellten ebenfalls ein Glühwein. Laura, mit Nathaniel auf dem Arm, kam als nächstes raus. Thor schaffte es fast bis zum Ausgang doch dann legte er sich hin. Sie mussten Wandas Kräfte benutzen um ihn wieder auf die Füße zu bekommen. Peggy und Jane schafften es ohne Sturz an den Rand. Tony und Pepper legten einen Walzer auf dem Eis hin, Natasha und Wanda flitzten Arm in Arm zwischen den Leuten hindurch.   
„Sollen wir weiter ich krieg so langsam Hunger, sie sind jetzt schon eine Stunde auf dem Eis“, meinte Dr. Selvig ungeduldig und der Rest des Teams stimmte ihm zu. 

Sie und Wanda drehten gerade im Kreis als sie von der anderen Seite des Eises, winkende Arme erblickten. „Ich denke sie wollen gehen“, seufzte Wanda. „Dann komm“, sagte Natasha und sie fuhr los. Sie waren in der Mitte der Bahn als sie aus den Augenwinkeln eine Gruppe junger Männer auf sie zukommen sah. Sie drückte Wanda zur Seite, doch sie selbst wurde noch erwischt. Ihre jahrelange Erfahrung hielt sie davon ab, auf die Nase zu fallen, doch die Jugendlichen hatten weniger Glück. 4 von ihnen purzelten voll auf den Hintern. „Könnt ihr denn nicht aufpassen fuhr einer der, der stehengeblieben war, Wanda an. „Ich denke ihr seid die, die in uns gefahren sind“, erwiderte diese frostig. Der junge Mann betrachtete sie von unten bis oben. „Vielleicht kann ein kleiner Drink auf uns das wieder gut machen.“ sagte er und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Eigentlich müsste sie uns einladen Chad“ sagte einer seiner Freunde und lachte. „Sie verzichtet danke.“, warf Natasha dazwischen und nahm Wandas Handgelenk. „Ey ich denken das kann sie immer noch selbst entscheiden“, der Junge war ihnen gefolgt und hatte seine Hand um Natashas Oberarm gelegt. „Ich würde loslassen.“ „Oder was Püppchen?“ fragte er. Wanda grinste und fuhr sicherheitshalber einen Meter rückwärts. In wenigen Sekunden hatte Natasha den Halbstarken auf den Bauch gelegt. Seinen Arm hatte sie schmerzvoll verdreht. Sie beugte sich zu ihm runter „Oder ich blamiere dich vor deinen Freunden.“ Grinsend klopfte sie ihm auf den Kopf und zusammen mit Wanda fuhr sie in Richtung Ausgang.   
„Schlägst du wieder kleine Kinder, Romanoff?“, brüllte Tony grinsend. Die anderen Eisläufer die die Auseinandersetzung mitbekommen hatten lachten, die Jungs hatten ihrem Freund wieder auf die Beine geholfen und schauten Natasha und Wanda wütend hinterher.   
Wie es sich später herausstellte kamen sie alle aus wohlhabenden Familien und machten Urlaub in New York, sie waren es nicht gewöhnt dass man sie abblitzen lies und in aller Öffentlichkeit blamierte. Chad, der Anführer der Gruppe, hatte sich vorgenommen das nicht so auf sich sitzen zu lassen und er folgte den beiden Frauen.

„Alles in Ordnung Wanda?“, fragte Vision besorgt. „Natürlich. Da war ja nichts und Natasha war ja da.“ Die junge Erwachsene strahlte Natasha an und folgte zusammen mit Vision den anderen. Bucky, Steve und Peggy warteten noch auf Natasha die aus ihren Schlittschuhen schlüpfte. „Ich denke ich müsste mir mal selbst solche kaufen.“, sagte sie und gab dem Besitzer der Eisbahn das Paar zurück.  
„Los Romanoff, wir haben Hunger“, scherzte Steve und mit Peggy ging er den Weg an den Buden vorbei, zurück zum Markt. „Geh schon mal vor ich komm sofort.“ James nickte und verschwand auch aus ihrem Sichtfeld. Sie strich mit ihren Fingerspitzen über den Pulverschnee, ehe ihr Magengrummeln sie doch dazu brachte aufzustehen. Sie war fast wieder auf dem Hauptmarkt als Jemand sie gegen die Rückwand einer der Häuschen drückte. Sie spürte die bekannte Kälte von Stahl an ihrem Hals. Ein Faustschlag in ihren Magen, nahm ihr kurz den Atem und trieb ihr Tränen in die Augen. Eine Hand zog ihre Haare nach hinten und sie spürte das rasche Ausatmen von einem leicht alkoholisierten Mann der sie festhielt. „Nächstes Mal würde ich mir überlegen mit wem ich mich anlege. Püppchen.“ Ein kaltes Grinsen lag auf ihren Lippen, „Den Rat kann ich nur erwidern“ flüsterte sie, ehe sie die Hand die das Messer hielt mit einer einfachen Bewegung brach. Der Schrei des Jungen war noch nicht verklungen als sie bereits 2 von den anderen 6 auf den Boden geworfen hatte. Einer der Freunde lief weg, die anderen fielen Natasha zum Opfer. Nach einigen Augenblicken lagen sie mit ausgekugelten Schultern und angeknacksten Knien, wimmernd auf dem Boden. Sie wollte sich gerade Chad zuwenden als sie einen Schrei hinter sich hörte. Der Junge stand da, sein linker Arm war ausgestreckt, das Taschenmesser das er noch gerade in der Hand gehalten hatte lag einige Zentimeter von Natashas Füßen weg. Der Grund für seinen Schrei stand hinter ihm. James Metallhand schloss sich über den linken Handrücken des Jungen und Natasha hörte die Knochen knacken. „Jemanden von hinten anzugreifen wird nicht gern gesehen. Vor allem wenn dieser jemand den du gerade bedroht hast meine Freundin ist.“, flüsterte Bucky dem Jungen ins Ohr. Seine Stimme triefte vor Wut und Hass. Der Junge schrie und James legte ihm seine freie Hand über den Mund. „Buck es reicht.“ Steve und Peggy waren zurück gelaufen gekommen. Bucky nickte und stieß Chad von sich, er stolperte über Natashas ausgestreckten Fuß und fiel hin. „Ich werde euch alle verklagen“, brüllte der Junge vom Boden aus. „Dafür hat dein Vater nicht genug Geld. Und wir haben hier genug Zeugen die aussagen werden dass ihr so dumm wart Agent Romanoff anzugreifen und das Pesch hattet dass Sergeant Barnes es gesehen hat.“ , sagte Tony. Der Junge der geflüchtet war, war in die Hände von Fury gelaufen und Wanda hatte in seinen Gedanken gesehen was passiert war. Thor hielt den Jungen im Schwitzkasten und er wimmerte stumm vor sich hin. „Lasst uns gehen“ meinte Steve, Tony nickte und das Team verzog sich.  
„Alles in Ordnung Nat?“ fragte Clint besorgt. „Ich hätte nicht so viele Mandeln essen sollen“, antwortete sie lachend und fuhr sich gequält über den Magen. Clint nickte und legte ihr seinen Arm um die Schultern. Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf. Sie gingen einige Meter, arm in arm, bis Clint ihren Rücken tätschelte und dann zu Laura aufschloss. „Wäre er nicht gleich gegangen hätte ich ihn selbst weiter gedrückt.“, brummte James verärgert. „ Alles in Ordnung? Wo haben sie dich erwischt.“ „Alles gut. Nur in den Bauch.“ „Bist du dir sicher nicht dass ich dich in der Nacht wieder beim Verbandskasten finde.“ Sie lachte, der Schlag schmerzte immer noch ein bisschen, aber sie stellte erleichtert fest dass keine Rippe verletzt worden war. Tony steuerte auf ein kleines Restaurant zu, James wartete bis sie alle drinnen verschwunden waren und hielt sie dann fest. Er legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie ihn in die Augen zu schauen. „Ist sicher alles in Ordnung.“ Sie legte ihre Hände an seine Wangen. „Ja.“ Sie schaute sich um ob auch niemand vom Team in der Gegend war. „Außer es scheint wie wenn ich auf einmal eine Beziehung hätte.“ , sie grinste als er sie fragend anschaute. Sie beobachtete ihn wie er nachdachte. Er zuckte mit den Schultern legte seine Hand in ihr Kreuz, zog sie sanft zu sich und küsste sie. „Scheint wohl so. Es ist ja auch niemand mehr da der es uns verbieten kann.“, sagte er und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. Zusammen betraten sie das kleine Restaurant wo Dr. Selvig schon fleißig am Brot essen war.


	18. Chapter 18

Je näher sie dem 24. Kamen, je weihnachtlicher wurde der Tower. Alles hing voll mit kleinen Weihnachtslichtern, Girlanden und Weihnachtskugeln. Durch Wandas Kräfte waren selbst die höchsten Ecken geschmückt. Nachdem Thor verstanden hatte, dass Weihnachten das Gleiche wie Yule war, geriet er aus dem Häuschen. Seine Mutter hatte ihm von dem Fest erzählt doch das königliche Haus hatte es nie gefeiert. So freute er sich besonders auf sein erstes Fest. Vor lauter Vorfreude brachte er mehrere Tannenbäume aus dem Palastgarten mit. Die Bäume hatten einen natürlichen Schimmer und sie tauchten die Räume in ein warmes Licht. Thor verteilte sie durch den ganzen Tower. Die größte Tanne hatte er in das Wohnzimmer, vor den Fernseher gestellt. Daneben baute er aus asgardischem Holz einen falschen Kamin. Darin prasselte die Weihnachtszeit über ein, von Mjölnirs Magie entfachtes, Feuer.   
Thor beteiligte sich an jeder Weihnachtsvorbereitung, er kaufte mit Pepper die Dekoration für den Esstisch ein, stöberte mit Sam und Clint durch die Kochbücher für das Weihnachtsessen, backte mit Laura, Steve, Peggy, Natasha und den 3 Kinder massenweise Kekse. Nachdem Jane ihm das Konzept von „Wichteln“ erklärt hatte, düste er freudestrahlend los. Er hatte Tonys Namen gezogen und wollte ihm was Besonderes schenken. Er trällerte die Tage über nichts anderes als Weihnachtslieder, seine gute Laune steckte auch den letzten Weihnachtsmuffel an und das halbe Team summte „Last Christmas“.

Der 24. wurde von weiterem Schneefall eingeleitet. Dicke weiße Flocken fielen vom Himmel. Das Frühstück bestand aus heißem Kaffee, Tee oder Kakao und den Weihnachtskeksen. Eine gewisse Unruhe, hervorgerufen durch die Vorfreude, herrschte im Team. Es wurde viel geredet und sich um die letzten Stücke Gebäck gestritten. Bucky gewann diesen Streit gegen Sam, den er im Schwitzkasten festhielt, währenddem er genüsslich seinen Keks in seinen Kakao tunkte. Als Mittagessen gab es eine leichte, scharfe Suppe, eine Weihnachtsspezialität von Wandas Familie. Die den Zweck erfüllte sie aufzuwärmen aber auch nicht sättigte, da ein großes Weihnachtsessen auf sie wartete.  
Die Dämmerung legte sich über New York und die Weihnachtslichter strahlten zusammen mit den Sternen um die Wette. Pepper und Peggy zündeten die ganzen Kerzen im Tower an, Thors Feuer prasselte im Ofen und wärmte das Zimmer. Wanda kümmerte sich um die Musik sie wählte sanfte instrumentale Klänge, die immer wieder von einem Weihnachtsklassiker unterbrochen wurden. Unter Aufsicht von Natasha deckten Steve und Nick den Tisch und sie gab der Dekoration den letzten Schliff. Der große Tisch war für 17 gedeckt. Phil, Dr. Selvig und Rhodey verbrachten Weihnachten mit ihren Familien. Sams Eltern waren über die Feiertage nach Europa zu seiner Schwester geflogen, so blieb er im Tower. Unter dem großen Weihnachtsbaum türmten sich die Geschenke. Obwohl sie sich darauf geeinigt hatten nur zu Wichteln und jeweils nur ein Geschenk zu kaufen, hatte sich niemand daran gehalten.  
Da Tony keine Bediensteten über die Feiertage anstellen wollte, und niemand Lust gehabt hatte lange in der Küche stehen zu müssen, hatten sich Sam und Clint für ein Raclette entschieden. „Ich hab gehört du bist kein Fan von Fondue Rogers.“ , hatte Sam gemeint und Steve ein Auge zugedrückt als die beiden am Vortag im Supermarkt gewesen waren. 

Der Weihnachtstisch ätzte unter dem Gewicht von Plateaus und Schüsseln die neben 5 verschiedenen Käsesorten noch, Schinken, Würstchen, Mettwürste, echter geräucherter Tiroler Speck, Baguette, Saure Gurken, frischen Salat, kleinen Cocktailtomaten, Ofenkartoffeln, sowie verschiedene Saucen beherbergten. Die Kinder bekamen Furys besten selbstgemachten Ice- Tee serviert und die Erwachsenen frönten James Lieblings Wein: weißer Frizzante aus der Toskana.  
Thor schien das Ganze am Meisten zu genießen. Er trug einen grau gestrickten Pulli mit roten Rentieren und grünen Tannenbäumen drauf und eine Weihnachtsmütze mit einer dicken weißen Bommel thronte auf seinen blonden Haaren. Er probierte die verschiedensten Käsekombinationen aus: Käse, Würstchen, Kartoffel mit Rot-Weiß, mochte er am Liebsten.  
Obwohl sie alle massenweise gegessen hatten, aß jeder noch ein Stück vom Weihnachtskuchen. Clints Kinder wurden immer hibbeliger, sie wollten endlich ihre Geschenke auspacken. Als dann auch das letzte Krümelchen von den Tellern verschwunden war, wandten sie sich dem Weihnachtsbaum zu.  
Thor, ganz hibbelig, wollte Tony sein Geschenk als erstes überreichen. Er hatte ihm beim Schmied aus Asgard, ein langes Breitschwert machen lassen. Im Griff war ein rot-goldener Edelstein eingelassen und in der Klinge waren die Wörter: „Ja ich bin Iron Man.“ ,eingraviert. Das war einer der wenigen Momente wo Tony sprachlos war. Er nahm sein Geschenk und strahlte Thor an. Clint, Sam, Steve und Bucky waren selbst ganz aus dem Häuschen und wollten es unbedingt anfassen.  
Danach war Peggy an der Reihe, sie überreichte Fury ihr Wichtelgeschenk. Sie hatte ihm das Türschild von Colonel Phillips, ein schwarz-weiß Foto von dem ersten SHIELD Team, sowie eine Flasche Whiskey aus Colonel Phillips eigenem Alkoholschrank geschenkt. Sam hatte Clint einen lizenzierten Bogen von Legolas gekauft. Tony schenkte Steve eine Iron Man Actionfigur, sowie ein Fanposter von Captain America und Iron Man. Pepper bekam von Laura 2 Tickets für „Disney Live“, Laura ein Heft mit Gutscheinen für 10 Massagen in einem eleganten Spa von Bruce. Er bekam von Maria eine neue Teekanne, da er seine alte gebrochen hatte, und 3 verschiedene Tees. Peggy bekam von Clint einen original Trenchcoat aus den 50er Jahren und einen passenden Hut. Jane hatte Bucky gezogen und ihm ein Kochbuch aus seinen Lieblings Rezepten zusammengestellt, dazu hatte sie ihm noch eine sehr teure Flasche Vodka und 4 original Avengers Shotgläser gekauft. Natasha hatte Sam die Sammleredition von den Herr der Ringe und Hobbit DvDs gekauft, sowie noch Hobbitfüße-Pantoffeln.  
Jane hatte Thor die ganzen Disneyfilme auf DVD geholt. Dies erbrachte ihm einige neidische Blicke von den Anderen. Wanda hatte Vision ein Kochbuch für Anfänger gekauft und einen Zeichenblock mit Aquarellfarben, er hatte seine Liebe fürs Malen entdeckt. Vision hatte die ganzen alten Fotoalben aus den Trümmern ihres Hauses geborgen und es mit Hilfe des Mindstones so bearbeitet, dass die Fotos sich bewegten und wie Hologramme an die Wand projiziert werden konnten. Fury schenkte Maria die gesammelten Werke von H.P. Lovecraft. Mehr und Mehr lehrte sich der Boden um den Weihnachtsbaum herum, bis eine einzelne Schachtel übrig war. James reichte sie Natasha und wich ihrem Blick aus. Gebannt schauten die anderen zu wie sie das Geschenkpapier herunterriss und den Inhalt herausholte. Es war eine Rolle mit denen man die Haare von der Kleidung entfernen konnte. „Barnes ich glaube du hast das Konzept von Geschenke verteilen nicht so ganz verstanden“, sagte Tony und grinste über Natashas Lachanfall. Ausdruckslos hob Barnes seinen Finger, stand auf und verließ das Zimmer. Das Team wechselte verdutzte Blicke, doch ehe jemand was sagen konnte war er zurück. Er hielt die Hände hinter den Rücken verschränkt. „Buck?“ fragte Steve warnend, er hatte bemerkt dass die Atmosphäre im Zimmer angespannter wurde, doch dann fiel sein blick auf Wanda und ihr Gesicht zeigte ein spezielles Gefühl: Entzückung. Er entspannte sich und legte seinen Arm um Peggy gespannt was sein bester Freund geplant hatte. Bucky ging in die Hocke und zog seinen Arm hinter dem Rücken hervor. „Es gab ihn leider nicht in ganz schwarz, deswegen die Rolle“, grinste er und hob seine rechte Hand hoch. In seiner linken Hand lag ein kleines schwarzes Fellbündel. Er legte den Hund behutsam in Natalias Schoß, die ihn nur ungläubig anstrahlte aber nichts sagte. Der Welpe wackelte mit dem Schwanz als sie ihn streichelte und blickte mit seinen dunkelbraunen Augen in die Runde. „Wehe er pinkelt auf den Teppich.“, Tonys Worte verloren einiges an Schärfe weil er sich gleich neben Natasha auf den Boden gehockt hatte um den Hund zu streicheln.   
„Danke. Ich wollte mir immer einen kaufen doch es war nicht erlaubt und später mit meiner Arbeit.“ , flüsterte Natalia glücklich. Er hätte schwören können dass ihre grünen Augen etwas feucht waren. „Ich weiß.“ Er grinste sie an, äußerst zufrieden über die Wirkung seines Geschenkes. „Hört auf Russisch zu sprechen das versteht doch niemand.“, meckerte Clint und zwinkerte den beiden zu. „Woher kommst du an den kleinen Kerl“, fragte Pepper und ließ es sich nicht nehmen die weichen Schlappohren zu kraulen. „Aus dem Tierasyl, sie haben die Mutter im Schnee gefunden, er war der Letzte der noch übrig war. Die Mutter kam noch zu einem älteren Ehepaar, die Geschwister waren schon weg.“ Der kleine wurde von einem zum anderen gereicht ehe er sich zwischen Natasha und James auf einem Kissen zusammenrollte und einschlief. Der Rest des Abends verbrachten sie damit die Wein-und Eierpunschüberreste auszutrinken. Tony und Sam standen Arm in Arm unter dem Weihnachtsbaum und schmetterten Weihnachtslieder. Wanda blätterte glücklich durch ihr neues Album und zeigte den Kinder, Laura und Vision ihre Familie. Erst nachdem Clint eine Vase vom Regal geschossen hatte, entschieden sie sich dazu dass es Zeit war ins Bett zu gehen. Thor half Pepper Tony ins Bett zu verfrachten während Fury und Maria Sam stützten.   
Natalia lag noch auf dem Sofa, ein schwarzes Fellbündel auf ihrem Bauch. „Kommst du? Oder bleibst du jetzt hier für immer liegen?“, fragte James grinsend. „Ich kann ihn doch nicht wecken.“ Peggy und Steve lachten über ihre Empörung. Seufzend schob James seine Arme unter sie und hob die Beiden hoch. „Nacht Steve, Miss Carter.“ , Bucky zwinkerte Peggy zu und Natasha winkte kurz ehe sie sich wieder dem Hund zu wendete. „Ich sag dir eines im Bett schläft er nicht.“ „Akela“ „Hmm?“ „Sein Name ist Akela.“ „Okee von mir aus, Akela schläft nicht im Bett“ Mit dem Fuß drückte er Natashas Schlafzimmertür auf. „Weist du eigentlich ist das mein Zimmer und mein Bett also theoretisch…“ Weiter kam sie nicht denn Bucky drehte um und trug sie in sein Zimmer. Neben seinem Bett stand ein Hundekörbchen mit einem großen dunkelblauen Kissen drin. Er ließ Natasha auf sein Bett plumpsen, nahm ihr Akela aus den Händen und legte den Hund behutsam in seinen Korb. „Er schläft schon seit 3 Tagen hier drin und er mag es.“, sagte James trotzig und verschränkte die Arme. Natalia lachte und kam auf ihn zu. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Arme und zog sie auseinander. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und drückte ihm ihre Lippen gegen seinen Hals. „Danke“, flüsterte sie. „Gern geschehen.“  
Während den nächsten Tagen herrschte eine tiefgründige Ruhe im Tower. Es hatte wieder mit schneien begonnen und die einen verbrachten den Tag drinnen, schauten Filme, lasen, trieben Sport, die Anderen waren im Schnee unterwegs. Es stellte sich heraus dass Akela den Schnee liebte so verbrachten er Natalia, James, Steve und Peggy ihre Zeit fast ausschließlich im Central Park.   
Silvester rückte näher und Tony war ganz in seinen Partyvorbereitungen vertieft. Silvester konnte er seinem Image als exzentrischer Millionär alle Ehre machen. 2 Tage vorher schleppte er das ganze Team in die Stadt. „Ich habe mir doch schon letztes Jahr einen neuen Anzug gekauft“, seufzte Steve und verschränkte die Arme, um den hellgrauen 3-Teiler, den Tony ihm reichte, nicht annehmen zu müssen. „Meine Party Rogers, mein Regeln.“ Clint und Vision waren schlau genug sich nicht gegen Tony zu wehren und das Spiel mitzumachen. Nachdem jeder von den Männern, nach Tonys Vorstellungen, gekleidet war, kamen die Damen an die Reihe. Diese waren um einiges leichter zu überreden sich jedes Jahr ein neues Kleid zu kaufen. Er bestand darauf es zu bezahlen und lies sich auch von niemandem davon abbringen. Jedoch nahm er sich so die Freiheit mit auszuwählen. „Dieses Jahr gibt es kein Schwarz Romanoff, egal wie viele Todesdrohungen du von dir gibst.“ „Ich finde Schwarz steht ihr“, murmelte Bucky. Er saß neben Steve und Clint auf einem Sofa und sie beobachteten wie Tony Modeberater für die Frauen spielte. „Klappe Barnes du hast hier nichts zu sagen.“, rief er über die Schulter und nickte zufrieden als er Laura in ihrem langen, weiß-goldenem Kleid sah. „Einpacken Mrs. Barton.“ Nach vielen bösen Blicken und einigen hitzigen Wortwechsel, hatten Natalia und Stark sich auf ein dunkelgrünes Kleid geeinigt. Bucky musste in diesem Fall Stark Recht geben, nicht nur Schwarz stand ihr hervorragend. Als sie den Laden verließen legte er ihr seinen Arm um die Taille und zog sie an sich. „Du in Farbe? Das lässt das Herz eines alten Mannes höher schlagen.“ Ein Grinsen flog ihr übers Gesicht „Bist du dir sicher dass es dein Herz war?“, fragte sie. Er musste lachen und zuckte nur die Schultern.   
Buck Lachen zu sehen, war für Steve noch immer ungewohnt. Er grinste und freute sich für seinen besten Freund. Er und Romanoff schienen sich auf einer Ebene zu verstehen die er und Barton nie erreicht hatten. Er war nicht eifersüchtig auf Nat, doch es schmerzte ihn zu sehen wie sehr sich sein bester Freund verändert hatte. Nur selten kam der Junge den er in Brooklyn kennen gelernt hatte an die Oberfläche. Zu oft war er die kalte Persönlichkeit zudem Hydra ihn gemacht hatte. Steve seufzte leise. Er spürte einen sanften Druck auf seiner Hand. Er blickte nach unten in Peggys Gesicht, sie lächelte ihn an. Fragend. Er lächelte zurück. Beruhigend. Sie nickte, hakte sich bei ihm ein und legte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Selbst die kleinsten Veränderungen in seinem Verhalten bemerkte sie. Sie wusste dass er sich Sorgen um Buck machte und sie ließ ihm seine Sorgen. Sie redete mit ihm darüber wenn es ihm danach war und wenn nicht ließ sie ihn spüren dass sie da war, ohne ihn jedoch zu bedrängen. Er konnte sein Glück noch immer nicht fassen. Den Dank den er Tony gegenüber empfand könnte er niemals in Wörter ausdrücken. „Jemand Lust auf Pizza? Ich lade ein“, rief Steve. „Aber immer doch Cap.“, sagte Tony und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Etwas Kaltes legte sich um seinen Nacken und er zuckte kurz zusammen. „Ich dachte schon ich müsste gleich verhungern.“ ,  
grinste Buck. Er hatte Steves Zucken ignoriert, Natalia war die Einzige die sich an das Metall gewöhnt hatte und es störte ihn auch nicht. „Ja dein Magenknurren war fast nicht zu überhören.“, sagte Steve. „Dabei hast du die ganze Schüssel Erdnüsse gegessen die es im Laden beim Champagner dazu gab.“, meinte Clint gespielt vorwurfsvoll. James zuckte mit den Schultern und lachte. Er war sich keiner Schuld bewusst.

Der Winter zeigte sich am 30. noch einmal von seiner stürmischen Seite, so war New York am 31. von einer dicken Schneedecke umhüllt.   
Tony hatte das Abendessen für 19 Uhr bestellt, damit sie rechtzeitig fertig waren für 24 Uhr. Der Hauptgang, Kalbsbrust mit Tagliatelle-Nudeln und Karotten als Gemüse, wurde gerade serviert, als sie die Sirenen von mehreren Polizeiwagen hörten. Sie wechselten alle einen kurzen Blick, „Ihr habt frei, vergesst das nicht“, brummte Fury und aß sein 2. Stück Fleisch. Sie aßen schweigend, jeder lauschte mit einem Ohr. Tony brach das Schweigen „Friday schmeiß den Fernseher an und sag was los ist.“ Der Bildschirm erleuchtete und zeigte den Central Park. Hier in einem großen Zelt fand jedes Jahr eine Party statt. „Der Polizeichef von New York hat uns gerade versichert dass heute Abend um 20 Uhr eine Geiselname im Central Park zugetragen hat. Bewaffnete halten mindestens 100 Menschen gefangen. Es ist noch nicht bekannt was die Angreifer wollen und wie die Polizei vorgeht.“ Der Bildschirm wurde wieder schwarz. Es herrschte eine drückende schwere Stille. Das Team wechselte Blicke. Schließlich erhob sich Steve, „Der Abend ist noch früh, wenn wir jetzt gehen sind wir vor Mitternacht zurück.“ „Pünktlich zum Dessert also“, erwiderte Tony und erhob sich ebenfalls. Bruce, Laura, Jane, Pepper und die 3 Kinder schauten ihnen stumm nach als sie sich vom Tisch erhoben und einem nach dem anderen das Zimmer verließen. Akela folgte Natasha schwanzwedelnd. „Nein Akela bleib, geh zu Pepper los.“ Der Hund legte den Kopf schief und setzte sich hin. Natasha lachte, hob ihn hoch und setzte ihn auf Peppers Schoß.   
10 Minuten später hob der Quinjet ab. Sie landeten in einiger Entfernung. Sie wollten den Angreifer nicht unnötigem Stress aussetzen. „Wir bilden 3 Teams, Sam, Rhodey, Thor und Vision ihr bleibt in der Luft und behaltet so den Überblick. Barton, Peggy, Agent Hill, Agent Coulson, sie bringen die Geiseln in Sicherheit. Natasha, Buck und Wanda ihr sichert die Rettungsmission. Direktor Fury, Tony und ich versuchen das Ganze friedlich zu lösen. James schnaubte „Ich hoffe ja mal nicht. Nichts bringt mehr Glück für das Neue Jahr als eine Mission.“ „Wie wär es mit einem Dessert, von einem Sternekoch, Barnes.“, sagte Tony. Das Team lachte und machte sich auf den Weg.

„ Die New York Nachrichten begrüßen sie Live aus dem New York Central Park, wo vor einer Stunde bewaffnete Angreifer Geiseln genommen haben. Die Polizei die wegen der Silvesternacht heute Abend unterbesetzt ist, hat ihre Mühen um hier Ruhe in die Lage zu bringen. Doch wie ich sehe tut sich dahinten gerade etwas. Ja ich sehe Tony Starks Iron Man und Captain Rogers, sowie Ex-Shield Direktor Nick Fury. Es scheint als hätten die Avengers ihren Urlaub unterbrochen um der Polizei unter die Arme zu greifen. Es sieht ganz danach aus als würden sie sich mit dem Anführer unterhalten. Ladies und Gentleman, liebe Zuschauer, die Lage hat sich gedreht und es besteht Hoffnung für die Geiseln. Es scheint als würden sie zu keiner friedlichen Lösung kommen denn auf das Zeichen von Captain Rogers hin sind weitere Mitglieder der Avengers aufgetaucht. Sie sehen hier, Sam Wilson, Thor Odinson, Colonel Rhodes in seinem War Machine Anzug und Visison, die sich über dem Zelt befinden. Oho oh liebe Zuschauer da kann sich einer der Angreifer ein Termin beim Zahnarzt nehmen, denn er hatte den Mut Captain Rogers mit einer Waffe zu bedrohen, jedoch ist ihm dieser ausgewichen und Sergeant Barnes, besser bekannt als der Winter Soldier und bester Freund von Captain Rogers hat den Schützen außer Gefecht gesetzt. Liebe Zuschauer sie werden hier Zeugen einer wunderbaren Rettungsmission, die Geiseln werden hier von weiteren Mitgliedern der Avengers, die sich bis jetzt im Hintergrund gehalten hatten, von der gefährlichen Zone wegeskortiert. Unter den Rettern befinden sich zwei Ex-SHIELD Agenten sowie die junge Wanda Maximoff die hier ihre erstaunlichen Kräfte einsetzt um die Menschen vor Querschlägern zu schützen. Meine lieben Damen und Herren das hier ist ein Abend die der Welt zeigt dass die Avengers wahrhaftige Helden sind. Das haben nun auch die Geiselnehmer erkannt, sie haben ihre Waffen niedergelegt und die Polizei können sie in Gewahrsam nehmen. Das ist ein Ereignis das hier keiner so schnell wieder vergessen wird. Leider ist keiner der Avengers lange genug geblieben damit wir ein exklusives Interview führen können…“  
Pepper machte den Fernseher aus, sie seufzte und entspannte sich wieder. Obwohl das Ganze nicht gefährlich war machte sie sich doch immer Sorgen um Tony. Eine Viertelstunde später saßen sie wieder alle am Tisch und aßen den versprochenen Nachtisch. Kurz nach 11 kam Sam mit einer Polaroid Kamera und schoss einige Bilder von ihnen, dann verschwand er und kam einige Zeit später, mit Paketen beladen, zurück. Er verteilte an jeden von ihnen eins. Es stellte sich heraus dass es die Fotoalben waren die er für sie gemacht hatte.  
James war überrascht dass sein Buch so dick war, es schien als hätte Sam sich einen Spaß draus gemacht ihn einen Monat lang zu verfolgen und alles in Bilder fest zu halten. Je weiter das Buch fortschritt je öfter lächelte er auf den Fotos und wurde ein fester Bestandteil der Gruppe. Die letzten Seiten zeigten Weihnachten und das Foto das Sam gerade gemacht hatte. Es zeigte sie alle breit grinsend. Natalia fest gegen ihn gedrückt, Akela auf ihrem Arm. Steve stand neben ihm , Peggy an seiner Seite, Tony machte Steve und ihm Eselsohren. James lachte und blickte zu Tony der eine Predigt von Sam bekam da er auf allen Fotos die Augen zu hatte. Peggy kam ihm zu Hilfe während Natasha sich über Steves Grinsen auf ihrem Foto lustig machte. Ein warmes Gefühlt erfüllte ihn als er seinen Blick durchs Zimmer gleiten lies, ein Gefühl das er sonst nur bei Natalia empfand. Zuhause. Er hatte ein Zuhause gefunden. Er spürte eine Hand auf seinem Arm, er blickte nach unten und in das lächelnde Gesicht von Laura. Sie hielt ihm einen Teller hin, drauf lag das letzte Stück Schokoladenkuchen. „Nimm es, ehe Thor es verputzt. Du kannst immer etwas Schokolade gebrauchen“. Er grinste sie an und nahm ihr den Teller aus der Hand ehe er sie mit seinem freien Arm an sich drückte. Sie war von Anfang an freundlich zu ihm gewesen und hatte ihn mit der gleichen liebevollen Art behandelt wie auch den Rest des Teams. Es war ihm gerade bewusst geworden dass er ihr noch nie gedankt hatte. Er ließ sie schnell wieder los und schaute beschämt zu Boden. Doch sie lächelte nur. „Tschuldigung“, nuschelte er und räusperte sich. „Ich bitte dich“, sagte sie lachend „Sams Bücher gibt jedem von uns das Gefühl das wir jemanden umarmen müssen“. Er nickte und aß glücklich sein Stück Kuchen. „Laura, Barnes kommt ihr? Es ist schon jeder draußen und Stark will endlich die Champagner Flasche köpfen. Ihr wollt das Spektakel doch nicht verpassen… und das Feuerwerk natürlich“ Clint hatte seinen Kopf zur Terrassentür reingesteckt. „Komme sofort“, sagte Laura und wollte nach ihrer Jacke greifen, doch Bucky hatte sie schon in der Hand und half ihr sie anzuziehen. „Danke Sarge“, sagte sie lachend und ging nach draußen. Clint zwinkerte ihm zu und folgte dann seiner Frau. Etwas durcheinander blieb er mit dem leeren Teller stehen. Sein Herz klopfte und es war ihm warm, dann brachte das Hüpfen gegen sein Bein ihn aus seiner Trance. Natalia stand in der Tür und lächelte ihn an. Akela saß neben seinem Fuß und wackelte wie wild mit dem Schwanz. „Ich dachte er sollte nicht springen?“ fragte er vorwurfsvoll. Natalia zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin. Er ergriff sie und lies sich von ihr nach draußen führen. Steve Thor und Tony diskutierten lautstark wie man das Säbel führen soll damit die Flasche nicht ganz kaputt ging. Bucky nahm ihnen das ab indem er mit seiner linken Hand den Flaschenhals umknickte. Tony plusterte sich auf, doch Bucky unterbrach ihn mit einem Schulterklopfen „Die nächsten 5 sind deine.“ Tony nickte zufrieden und nahm das gefüllte Sektglas von Peggy entgegen. Bewaffnet mit ihren Gläsern standen sie auf der Dachterrasse des Towers und zählten wie der Rest der Welt die Sekunden bis Mitternacht. Es ertönte ein Knall, der einer Waffe nicht ganz unähnlich, der das halbe Team zusammen zucken lies, ehe sie in ein kollektives Lachen verfielen. Bunte Lichter erfüllten den Nachthimmel, Natalia stand vor ihm, ihr Rücken lehnte gegen seine Brust. Neben ihm umarmten sich Clint und seine kleine Familie. Tony und Pepper tauschten einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, und Steve hatte Peggy fest an sich gedrückt. James sah wie die Straßen sich füllten und die Menschen sich um den Hals fielen, er hörte das Lachen und Klatschen seiner Freunde, roch das Schießpulver der Feuerwerkskörper vermischt mit Natalias Parfüm und einer leichte Note nach nassem Hund. Er fühlte den Karton des Buches unter seiner Jacke und er musste lächeln… und zum ersten Mal lachte der Soldat mit ihm.


End file.
